


2+1=3. Миссия: Шеат

by Squirry



Series: 2+1=3 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Space Opera, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Космо!АУ, почти оридж, ООС, много парсек от канона. Вторая часть в процессе.
Бета: Arasi
Написано по заявке:Илья/Наполеон, ксенофилическая космо!АУ. Илья не человек. Политическая ситуация в галактике соответствует канону. Только, пожалуйста, не надо пересказывать фильм, изменив пару названий и наградив Курякина острыми ушами. Хочется либо приключений и интересного кейса в стиле Буджолд, либо секса с Ильёй-Хищником (а лучше всего и сразу).Трисам был отдельно согласован с заказчиком.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что такое созвездие. Но автор не нашел в себе сил рыться в звездных атласах и вычислять, какая звезда находится действительно близко к другой, а какая - лишь в видимой близости. И решил, что в этой альтернативной вселенной созвездие - это несколько звезд с планетными системами, расположенных относительно близко друг к другу.  
> Шпаргалка по звездам и планетам:  
> Салм (Тау Пегаса) - СССР.  
> Шеат (Бета Пегаса), и планета Шеат-1 - Италия и Рим соответственно.  
> Маркаб (Альфа Пегаса) - Великобритания.  
> Шаровое скопление (район Эниф Пегаса) - США.  
> Созвездие Андромеды - Германия.  
> Мирах (Бета Андромеды), Аламак (Гамма Андромеды) - звезды, относятся к созвездию Андромеды.  
> Альферац как планетную систему можно соотнести с Берлином (это звезда на границе созвездий Пегаса и Андромеды).

Уэверли толкает кристалл с досье по глянцевой поверхности стола, и Соло автоматически накрывает ладонью льдисто-синий додекаэдр. Это, конечно, субъективное ощущение, но Наполеону сейчас кажется, будто кристалл жжет ему руку. В своем номере он немедленно вытаскивает дешифратор и углубляется в файл.

Прочитанное заставляет его сначала  удивленно присвистнуть, затем прикусить губу, затем - покрыться холодным потом. У Сандерса не было и половины этой информации. О салмцах, жителях системы Тау Пегаса, в Галактике известно крайне мало. 

В систему входит полтора десятка планет, три из них были обитаемы еще со времен первой колонизации, еще семь - терраформированы впоследствии. Столица располагается на Салме, одной из внутренних планет, относящейся к земному типу. После окончания последней Галактической войны, завершившейся около пятнадцати стандартных лет назад, салмцы находятся в состоянии вооруженного нейтралитета практически со всем цивилизованным миром. Их участие в этой войне было решающим, и после раздела этого рукава Галактики правительство Тау Пегаса получило контроль над половиной Большого Квадрата. Ранее спорный Альферац, на который претендовала еще и Андромеда, был разделен; внешние планеты его также попали в зону влияния Салма. Маркаб и Шаровое скопление представляют собой две другие реально имеющие вес силы в Галактике. Сам Наполеон Соло работает - хотя и не вполне добровольно - на Центральное Разведывательное Управление Шарового скопления, а Габи Теллер, уроженка Альфераца, - на МИ-5, контрразведку Маркаба. Илья Курякин представляет Комитет Госбезопасности Тау Пегаса и является этническим  салмцем. То есть не человеком. Не вполне человеком. В своем отношении к салмцам остальное население Галактики абсолютно единодушно. Правительство Тау Пегаса (который нередко именуют еще Красной Империей)  в стремлении насадить в Галактике свой режим и идеологию не только вкладывается в гонку вооружений. Салмцы пошли дальше: они изменили самое себя. Проще говоря, типичный житель Салма - скорее генетический конструкт, нежели человек. Салмцы сильны, быстры, выносливы. Они считаются идеальными солдатами, практически живым оружием. Об их общественном устройстве и обычаях за пределами Железного занавеса почти ничего не известно. Все армии Галактики мечтают принять в свои ряды жителей Салма, но такие случаи крайне немногочисленны. 

_ Соло как-то упоминает о том, что на Альфераце с ним вместе служили двое салмцев-контрактников, в ответ на что Курякин презрительно выплевывает: _

__ _ \- Предатели. Отщепенцы. _

__ _ Первая совместная операция Соло, Теллер и Курякина начинается как раз в системе Альфераца, а завершается на одной из планет Шеата, правительство которого в этой войне неосторожно предоставило Андромеде свои ресурсы и военную помощь, за что расплачивается теперь некоторой политической и экономической неопределенностью, а также высокой инфляцией. Впрочем, по мнению Соло, это никак не отражается ни на качестве еды и вина, ни на мастерстве шеатских портных и модельеров, ни на экзотической красоте местных женщин.  _

__ _ Кристалл с технологической схемой производства антивещества рассыпается в прах в пепельнице, Уэверли легкомысленно поздравляет их с успешным завершением совместного задания - и тут же ошарашивает известием о создании команды А.Н.К.Л. Агенты Соло и Теллер вместе с информацией о следующей миссии получают еще и кристаллы со строго засекреченными сведениями об анатомии и физиологии салмцев, а также об устройстве общества Тау Пегаса. _

***

Клыки, когти, гребень из выдвигающихся шипов на позвоночнике - так выглядит салмский солдат в полной боевой трансформации. В отсутствие опасности Курякин вполне может сойти за человека. Чуть крупнее, мощнее, быстрее (Соло восхищенно присвистывает, просматривая цифры). Точнее движения, лучше рефлексы. Выше болевой порог.

У большинства салмцев даже в «мирной» ипостаси клыки длиннее человеческих. У Ильи они только чуть выступают за линию прикуса. Да верхняя кромка ушей слегка заострена - опять же лишь на внимательный взгляд. «Нелюдя», «хищника» - такими прозвищами награждают салмцев в Галактике - в нем может заподозрить только тот, кто неоднократно сталкивался с жителями Тау Пегаса. Даже после того, как Курякин голыми руками оторвал хвост их с Габи флайера, пытаясь остановить его на взлете, у Наполеона не было стопроцентной уверенности в салмском происхождении «конкурента».  Подозрения были, и Сандерс их подтвердил. Но ЦРУ-шное досье не содержало и десятой доли тех сведений, которые предоставило руководство А.Н.К.Л.

***

\- Это не империя, а какой-то гребаный муравейник, - стиснув виски руками, говорит Габи. Они вдвоем с Соло сидят за столиком в кафе космопорта. Сквозь стеклянную перегородку Наполеон видит курякинские ноги, вытянутые в проход между креслами - в тридцати футах от них, в зале ожидания.

Габи тоже периодически косится в ту сторону.

Соло вздыхает. Он тоже полагал, что все отличия салмцев от прочего человечества сводятся к анатомии. Но пропасть между жизненными укладами их рас оказывается настолько глубока, что это  просто не умещается в голове.

\- Ты с самого начала знал, что он с Салма? - спрашивает Габи.

Соло молча  кивает.

\- А когда узнала ты?

\- В тот вечер, когда вы вдвоем куролесили на заводе. Уэверли сказал.

Наполеон невольно ежится.

\- И каково делить номер с хищником? - не удерживается он от вопроса. - Страшно?

Габи морщится.

\- Уже нет. Я своё отбоялась. Хотя... когда я поняла, что пыталась дать по морде салмцу, меня чуть кондрашка не хватила. - Она смеется, качает головой.

\- Пыталась что? - Соло не верит своим ушам. 

\- В наш первый вечер в номере. Я выпила, раздухарилась, отвесила ему пару оплеух и полезла в драку.

Соло взирает на нее со священным ужасом. Похоже, оба его напарника оказались диковинными непредсказуемыми созданиями.

По вестибюлю разносится мелодичный звон. Посадка через пятнадцать минут. Наполеон подзывает официанта, расплачивается. 

\- Давай возьмем ему кофе, - говорит Габи. Соло кивает официанту.

\- Еще один кофе с собой, пожалуйста.

\- Ты спросил, каково делить с ним номер, - говорит Габи в спину Наполеона. 

\- И каково же? - с интересом оборачивается тот.

_ По вечерам Габи выставляет на будильнике время подъема. Шеатские сутки намного длиннее стандартных, и отпущенного на сон времени ей катастрофически недостает. _

__ _ \- Надеюсь, звонок не слишком противный, - вскользь бросает Илья. Это звучит почти добродушно и смахивает на попытку диалога. _

__ _ Габи жмет кнопку на браслете комма, и гостиничный номер оглашают звуки ньюлингского стим-джаза. Илья морщится, но ничего не говорит. _

__ _ На следующее утро Габи просыпается от того, что ей суют в руки комм: _

__ _ \- Выключи. Подъем через тридцать секунд.  _

__ _ Она, толком еще не проснувшись, щурится в спину Ильи, удаляющегося в сторону ванной. В проеме вспыхивает свет, затем дверь закрывается. Габи переставляет будильник сначала на пять, потом - проиграв борьбу с собой - на десять минут вперед, и падает на подушку, сжимая комм в руке. Спустя, как ей кажется, мгновение она просыпается от того, что в стиснутом кулаке дребезжат пронзительные синкопы, в комнате горит свет, а полностью одетый и причесанный Курякин осторожно пытается разжать ее пальцы. _

__ _ Каждое утро эта сценка повторяется вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Габи уже подумывает поменять звонок. Или вовсе отключить: Илья по утрам бесит ее гораздо меньше, чем будильник, а по точности эти двое могли бы поспорить друг с другом.  _

__ _ На следующий день после завершения миссии она наконец-то сбрасывает выставленное время подъема и говорит (о, это не просьба, это утверждение): _

__ _ \- Разбудишь меня за четверть часа до сеанса связи с Уэверли.  _

__ _ Курякин молча кивает. _

__ _ Утром Габи, как назло, просыпается сама - первой. Отрывает голову от подушки, щелчком чуть прибавляет освещение. Илья спит, отвернувшись к стене, неловко вывернув руку. Она смотрит на экранчик комма. До вызова Уэверли полчаса, о чем она и сообщает курякинской спине. Тот, не поворачиваясь, дергает плечом, ногой подцепляет сползшее одеяло, подтягивает его выше. Габи пожимает плечами и идет в ванную первой. Спустя десять минут она возвращается.  _

__ _ Илья сидит на краю кровати и отрешенно смотрит в стену. Светлые волосы в полном беспорядке, на щеке след от подушки. В руке зажат комм. Спит он сидя, что ли, выставив, по ее примеру, таймер еще на несколько минут? Зрелище забавное и, пожалуй, трогательное. Что, она сама вот так же выглядит по утрам? Ну, с поправкой на габариты, разумеется. _

__ _ Проходя мимо, Габи, не удержавшись, скользит кончиками пальцев по его встрепанному затылку. _

__ _ Илья недовольно мычит  и трясет головой, словно в ухо попала вода. Но Габи уже осмелела (обнаглела?) и чешет его за ухом, как кота, задевая заостренный кончик ушной раковины. Верхняя кромка уха под пальцами оказывается неожиданно твердой, ороговевшей. _

__ _ \- У тебя там что, тоже шипы? - не удержавшись, любопытствует она. _

__ _ \- Это просто ухо, - недовольно говорит Илья, отстраняет ее руку и идет в ванную, по дороге, кажется, отключая будильник в своем комме. _

\- Я бы сказала, что это может быть даже... мило, - задумчиво тянет Габи, и Соло едва не обливается горячим кофе.

***

Их следующая миссия - Гертон Варга, военный преступник и гениальный стратег родом с Мираха. Многие государства даровали бы ему индульгенцию оптом на все грехи  в обмен на сотрудничество. В последней войне он заработал себе репутацию абсолютно беспринципного, изобретательного - и непобедимого полководца. После поражения Империи Андромеды Варга бесследно исчез. За его головой охотились разведки всех государств-победителей, а сторонники бывшего императора Зигориха Одере возлагали надежды на талант, связи и тайно созданные личные военные ресурсы Варги, в наличии которых никто не сомневался. Вынырни Варга где-нибудь на окраине Галактики, под его знаменами собрались бы тысячи, если не миллионы последователей, жаждущих возродить былое величие Андромеды.

Его следы ведут на Шеат, где Варга, скорее всего, должен обзавестись новой внешностью и документами. Поэтому команду А.Н.К.Л. сейчас очень интересует Лалла Рикс, владелица крупнейшей (и самой дорогой) клиники пластической хирургии в системе Шеата. У Гертона Варги наверняка хватило наглости - или веры в собственное везение - не искать помощи у заштатных полулегальных пластических хирургов или коновалов, практикующих без лицензии, а обратиться к монополисту, предлагающему лучшее доступное за деньги обслуживание. Финансовые потоки стекаются к Варге со всех уголков Галактики: он вкладывал средства во множество прибыльных компаний - и, как правило, на подставные имена. Но Уэверли утверждает, что Варга, в частности, имел долю в разработках и производстве антивещества в шеатских владениях Винчигуэрра. В руки аналитиков А.Н.К.Л. после миссии на Шеате-1 попала масса документации, и теперь нити тянутся на периферию планетной системы Шеат.

Одно из самых дорогих и престижных отделений концерна Рикс находится на Шеате-8, курортной планете с неповторимым мягким климатом. Там же расположено поместье самой Лаллы, которое вкупе с клиникой представляет собой нечто вроде закрытого клуба «только для посвященных». У салмской и маркабской разведок есть данные, согласно которым полная замена личностей военных преступников - от изменения внешности до оформления новых документов - проводилась в этой клинике не менее шести раз. Варга шестой - а, быть может, и сто шестой. Где-то в недрах личного сейфа Лаллы Рикс хранятся файлы с информацией обо всех случаях оказания «особых услуг» антигероям последней войны. Сама Лалла, уроженка системы Аламака, - безупречно выглядящая красавица совершенно неопределимого возраста, любительница роскоши, шумных компаний и светских вечеринок. Свою любовь к легкомысленному образу жизни она умудряется совмещать с акульей хваткой бизнес-леди.

В рамках следующего задания агенты А.Н.К.Л. изображают семейное трио во время медового месяца.  Летят с Шеата-1 на Шеат-8 на круизном лайнере. Перелет внутри планетной системы не предполагает гиперпрыжка, поэтому занимает несколько дней. Их общая каюта на лайнере довольно просторна, с претензией на роскошь. Хрустальные светильники, панели под дерево. Но помещение одно, и возможностей уединиться не так уж много.

Габи уходит инспектировать имеющиеся на лайнере магазины, парикмахерские  и спа-салоны, а Наполеон решает воспользоваться моментом и заняться собой. Курякин тоже в каюте: сидит в кресле, крутит в длинных пальцах голографический куб с трехмерным шатуранджем, думает над ходами. В такие моменты его присутствие практически не ощущается, словно весь он провалился туда, в виртуальное поле игры.

Наполеон уходит в ванную и минут сорок отмокает в капсуле с душистой водой и пеной. Лениво листает страницы музейных вирт-каталогов Шеата, потягивает из запотевшего бокала вино. Когда напиток согревается, а вода в ванне начинает остывать, он закрывает окошко с каталогом. Вытирается, накидывает халат и выходит в каюту, завязывая пояс.

Курякин по-прежнему сидит в кресле с голокубом в руках. Наполеон на секунду задумывается, не последовать ли примеру Габи и не отправиться ли на поиски парикмахерской, но, честно говоря, идти никуда не хочется. Он усаживается на свою кровать и вытаскивает из тумбочки маникюрный набор. 

Минуты две он возится с ножницами и пилкой, приводя в порядок ногти, и вдруг ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд напарника. Наполеон вскидывает голову; Илья отворачивается, снова уткнувшись в свой шатурандж.

Соло возвращается к прерванному занятию, но Курякин продолжает исподтишка сверлить его взглядом. Что это: паранойя? Любопытство?

Наполеон не выдерживает.

\- Что такое, Угроза? Не можешь смотреть на колюще-режущие предметы в чужих руках?

Илья откладывает голокуб, встает и молча идет к своей кровати. Ложится, отворачивается к стене. Всем своим видом показывает, что разговор окончен.

Но Наполеон твердо намерен разобраться в происходящем. 

\- Да в чем дело? Ты можешь просто ответить? На что ты там глазел?

\- Я смотрел, что ты делаешь, - снисходит до ответа напарник.

\- Я стригу ногти. Чертовски увлекательное и медитативное зрелище, да, Угроза? Или у вас это принято делать зуба...

Внезапно до него доходит. Руки Курякина выглядят точь-в-точь как обычные человеческие руки, но...

Наполеон в два шага пересекает пространство между их кроватями и присаживается на краешек. Инстинкт самосохранения борется с любопытством - и проигрывает.

\- Покажи, - говорит он. Ему случалось видеть когти салмских солдат в боевой трансформации. Но одно дело - наблюдать, как в паре десятков футов от тебя инопланетный наемник одним движением-росчерком отделяет от тела голову противника, и совсем другое - рассмотреть смертоносную конечность вблизи.

Илья садится и опускает ноги на пол. 

\- Ты действительно отрезал их? Этой штукой? - говорит он и качает головой, словно не может поверить в увиденное.

\- Могу повторить на бис, - вкрадчиво  говорит Соло. - Но ты тоже покажешь.

Илья кладет руку на колено, выпрямляет пальцы. Рука как рука. Ну да, здоровенная лапа, конечно. Но человеческая, с обычными ногтями, аккуратно подстриженными. По крайней мере, с виду. 

Когти выдвигаются беззвучно. Соло почему-то ожидал свиста, лязга, хотя бы щелчка. Длиной дюйма три, на большом пальце и мизинце - чуть короче. С закругленным кончиком: благодаря этому во втянутом состоянии коготь кажется обычным ногтем. А вот боковая кромка выглядит бритвенно-острой. Наполеон тянется потрогать, но не решается. Вместо этого он прикасается к фаланге мизинца.

\- Где они  помещаются?

Курякин отстраняет его руку и возвращает пальцы в привычный вид - по-прежнему без единого шороха. Наполеон вспоминает, как отталкивал эти пальцы от своего набора отмычек на первом совместном задании. По спине бегут мурашки. 

\- Полистай медицинские справочники, Ковбой.

\- Можно подумать, про вас там что-то есть, - бормочет себе под нос Соло.

Илья насмешливо поднимает бровь и, вроде бы, выглядит довольным.

\- Твоя очередь, - говорит он. - Как ты их отрезаешь?

Соло фыркает, но тянется к тумбочке между кроватями, берет ножницы. На левой руке пара ногтей остались необработанными. Он демонстративно состригает один, второй. Подравнивает пилкой. Выдвигает из стены ковшик утилизатора, бросает туда обрезки, пока напарнику не пришло в голову рассмотреть их поближе. Наполеону кажется, что это зрелище - Курякин, изучающий обрезки ногтей, - не добавит ему душевного равновесия. 

Илья наблюдает за ним, сжав губы, чуть нахмурившись. 

\- Короткие и мягкие, - говорит он. - И растут. - Он снова качает головой.

\- А у вас они не растут? Что ты будешь делать, если коготь сломается? 

Чтобы сломать или отрезать такой коготь, понадобились бы даже не кусачки из регорского сплава, а как минимум лазерный резак.

\- Попрошу у  Габи визитку ее маникюрши, - отвечает Илья. Соло смеется, оценив шутку. - Ну а ты что делаешь, Ковбой, если у тебя ломается зуб?

\- Иду к дантисту. Или иду, но не сразу. Зуб можно заменить. А можно жить без него.

\- С когтем точно так же. 

Кажется, на этом Курякин считает их разговор исчерпанным. Он возвращается в кресло, снова утыкается в шатурандж. Соло наливает себе еще вина и ложится на кровать. Спустя полчаса возвращается Габи - с укладкой, со свежим маникюром. Она выглядит довольной.

\- Как тебе местный сервис?

\- Неплохо, - пожимает плечами та. - И парикмахер, и маникюрша вполне на уровне.

Соло косится на Илью и видит, что тот едва заметно улыбается уголками губ.

***

Они решают поужинать в ресторане и поднимаются на две палубы выше. Габи ковыряется в запеченной рыбе, Наполеон с удовольствием подчистую съедает такую же порцию. Салаты и холодные закуски неплохи, вино отличное. Осталось дождаться кофе и десерта. 

Илья заказывает стейк и съедает полностью, в гарнире копается явно больше для вида. Габи предлагает ему половину рыбины: порция ей велика. Тот соглашается, съедает и рыбу тоже. В выборе десерта все единодушны: кофе и мороженое - точнее, какая-то шеатская вариация на тему мороженого. Прослойки хрустящего теста из десерта Илья вытаскивает и оставляет на краю тарелки. Наполеон обращает внимание, что хлеб Курякин тоже не ест.

Они не спеша возвращаются в каюту: до прилета на Шеат-8 остались сутки, торопиться некуда. Поверхностное знакомство с их будущим объектом уже состоялось, Лалла Рикс летит тем же рейсом - только палубой выше, в каюте-люкс. Габи перебросилась с ней десятком слов еще в первый день, Наполеон ухаживал за знойной красавицей на капитанском банкете, любезничая напропалую. Илья тоже удостоился ее внимания, и теперь они обмениваются вежливыми кивками при встрече. У Наполеона сложилось впечатление, что как раз Илья заинтересовал леди Рикс больше всего.  Либо тандем Илья-Габи. Наполеон не ощущает на себе того пристального сексуально окрашенного внимания со стороны их «объекта», которое гарантировало бы легкий контакт. Что ж, он умеет проигрывать. Пусть этот раунд станет бенефисом его напарников. 

В каюте Габи включает экран и увлеченно смотрит трансляцию флайерных гонок. Наполеон проглядывает файлы с информацией о контактах Лаллы Рикс. Илья роется в своем чемодане и, к изумлению Наполеона, вытаскивает плитку армейского рациона.

\- Ты не наелся? - спрашивает Соло.

Курякин качает головой:

\- Не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания. За соседним столиком сидел начальник охраны леди Рикс. Обидно было бы спалиться из-за лишнего стейка. Он бы точно обратил внимание и, возможно, сложил потом два и два.

\- А гарнир ты весь оставил, - подает голос Габи. - Печеные овощи, между прочим, были очень вкусные, я несколько штук с твоей тарелки утащила. И грызешь теперь сухую плитку.

\- Я не ем овощи, - прохладно отвечает Илья. - Если ты заметила, я питаюсь животным белком.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что растительный у тебя не усваивается? - вскидывается Наполеон. Он вспоминает характеристику из информационного кристалла: «неприхотливы в еде». - Вообще-то армейский сухой паек процентов на сорок как раз из растительного белка и состоит.

Илья чуть заметно морщится.

\- Все у меня усваивается. Но это не значит, что я буду заказывать в ресторане траву и листья, когда есть выбор. А паек... ну, это паек. Просто топливо.

Он еще раз откусывает от плитки и встает, чтобы налить себе воды. 

\- То есть это исключительно вопрос привычки и предпочтений, - задумчиво подытоживает Наполеон. - Человек - всеядное существо, твой желудок приспособлен как к растительной, так и к животной пище, и запрет - исключительно в твоей голове. В досье не было ничего про ограничения в типах пищи.

Илья резко вскидывает голову.

\- Нет, - жестко говорит он. - Человек - хищное существо. Он должен есть мясо.

Наполеон и Габи переглядываются, осмыслив услышанное.

\- То есть человек - это ты, а мы... мы тогда кто? - осторожно спрашивает Соло.

\- Обезьянки, - мрачно отвечает ему Габи. 

«Еда, - думает Наполеон, - мы для него - еда».


	2. Chapter 2

Они сталкиваются с Лаллой Рикс в космопорте Шеата-8, и все проходит как нельзя лучше. Та приглашает их погостить на ее шеатской вилле, секретарь Лаллы отменяет их бронь в гостинице, и весь этот пестрый табор: сама леди, охрана, обслуга, какие-то многочисленные прилипалы и «молодожены» в качестве гостей - загружается во флайеры и направляется на побережье.

Береговая линия представляет собой настоящий лабиринт из бухточек, лагун и заливов, утопающих в зелени.  Пляжи изумляют гостей ярко-апельсиновым песком, продуктом выветривания местных оранжевых скал.

Гостеприимная хозяйка показывает им свои шеатские владения. Поместье находится в большой бухте, глубоко врезанной  в берег. По словам Лаллы, это единственный очаг цивилизации на ближайшую сотню миль. 

«Молодоженов» поселяют в небольшом бунгало с видом на океан. Утро начинается с прогулки на катере; пик жары они пережидают, осматривая сад. Лалла явно рада гостям и заинтересована в том, чтобы расположить их к себе. Она не выпускает Илью и Габи из фокуса своего внимания, и Наполеон, пожалуй, рад этому:  у него есть возможность оглядеться, чуть приотстать, увидеть чуть больше, чем видят его напарники. 

Габи жалуется на акклиматизацию и усталость после долгого перелета, и Лалла провожает их в бунгало. Вскоре в дверь стучатся двое официантов с тележкой: пришло время обеда. Порции, по счастью, таковы, что Илья с облегчением перекладывает запас армейских рационов на самое дно чемодана. Местная кухня, похоже, полностью соответствует взглядам салмцев на соотношение мяса и гарнира. Это компенсируется обилием свежих овощей и фруктов, причудливо нарезанных и сервированных отдельно.

Часа через полтора после обеда все трое собираются выйти к бассейну. Перед выходом Соло в последний раз проверяет сигнал с десятка микрокамер, которые нужно установить в кабинете Лаллы и на подступах к нему. Утром, пока хозяйка показывала им поместье, Наполеон незаметно разбросал жучки как можно ближе к тому крылу особняка, где, предположительно, находится кабинет. Камеры способны мимикрировать и самостоятельно перемещаться к заданной цели, но на финальном этапе их нужно дополнительно скоординировать. Пока что с ними все в порядке, девять из десяти дают сигнал, но расстояние слишком велико, и помех слишком много.

Габи безмятежно собирает пляжную сумку. Илья сидит на краю кровати в той же одежде, что и утром: в тельняшке и шортах-бермудах до колен. Он сейчас похож на бездельника в отпуске больше, чем любой из среднестатистических отпускников. 

Наполеон заканчивает возню с жучками и подает голос:

\- Готовься принять огонь на себя, Угроза!

\- Это ты про солнечные ожоги? -поддерживает легкомысленный тон Илья.

\- Я взяла с собой три разных сорта лосьона, - вклинивается Габи, - от загара, для загара и после загара. Лаллу ожидает незабываемое шоу!

\- А вас ожидает миссия «намажь каждый квадратный дюйм партнера тремя видами крема», - фыркает Соло. - Угроза, ты готов к такому? Или хочешь сначала потренироваться на мне?

Курякин, пользуясь тем, что Габи вышла в соседнюю комнату, молча показывает Соло средний палец. Тот ловит себя на мысли, что, выпусти Курякин коготь, этот жест смотрелся бы гораздо эффектнее.

\- Нет, я серьезно! - не успокаивается он. - Вы должны изобразить страстно влюбленных. Если верить твоему досье - хотя, видит звездное небо, в него трудно поверить, -  салмские воины - замкнутая каста. Или правильнее будет сказать - раса? И пару себе выбирают только из своих же. И, коль скоро все салмские солдаты - мужчины, то Габи для тебя еще более странный партнер, чем, скажем, я.

Илья хмыкает:

\- Хочешь поменяться с Габи?

\- Не хочу, - серьезно говорит Соло. - Лалла так явно млеет от вас двоих, что грешно было бы разрушать вашу идиллию. 

\- Мне не нужно ничего изображать, - говорит Илья, понизив голос и посматривая на дверь, - Габи не вызывает у меня никаких отрицательных эмоций.

«Когда не пьет и не дерется», - ехидно думает Соло, но благоразумно оставляет это ценное уточнение при себе.

\- Она приятна на вид и на ощупь, у нее мягкие волосы, гладкая кожа, и она хорошо пахнет.

\- Знаешь, Угроза, если ты собрался излагать ей все это в качестве комплимента, то по сути это неплохо, но стоит подредактировать стиль, - озадаченно говорит Соло. - В таком виде это смахивает на рекламу чего-то неодушевленного. Какой-то кожгалантереи.

\- Я не собираюсь никому  ничего излагать. Просто довожу до твоего сведения, Ковбой, что провести пару часов в шезлонге у бассейна - вполне посильная для меня задача.

\- С девушкой, - уточняет Наполеон.

\- С девушкой, - весомо говорит Курякин, голосом ставя в разговоре жирную точку.

_ \- Это какой-то гребаный муравейник, - в десятый, наверное, раз повторяет Габи, пока они вдвоем сидят в кафе шеатского космопорта, и Соло склонен с ней согласиться. Муравейник. Лучше не скажешь. _

__ _ Раса салмцев подразделяется на две касты: мирных жителей и воинов, защитников. Но это не просто два разных сословия. Воины отличаются от обычных салмцев физиологически. Генетическая основа одинакова и у тех, и у других. Но в возрасте семи-восьми лет эндокринная система будущего солдата запускает в его организме процесс модификации, которая позволяет взрослому салмцу-воину трансформироваться в живую машину для убийства. Солдаты рождаются в семьях обычных салмцев и воспитываются в специализированных интернатах; при этом они стерильны и не могут воспроизводить себе подобных.  _

__ _ Накануне отлета с Шеата-1 Наполеон пытается уложить это в своей голове, вообразить это странное, невозможное общество не схематично, а в красках, деталях, подробностях. Информации катастрофически не хватает, досье ограничивается скупыми и сухо изложенными фактами. _

__ _ Как относятся родители к своим «другим» детям? Каковы взаимоотношения в такой разнородной по составу семье? С какого возраста детей отдают в интернат? Обрывается ли с этого момента связь между поколениями или сохраняется на всю жизнь? _

__ _ Соло гложет любопытство, но не Курякина же об этом расспрашивать. Нет, Илью он, конечно, расспросит, но постепенно, ненавязчиво, исподволь. А сейчас ему просто необходимо обсудить с Габи полученную информацию. Та наверняка пребывает в таком же шоке. _

__ _ Наполеон выходит в коридор, останавливается напротив дверей номера Габи и Ильи. Замирает, прислушиваясь. _

__ _ Внезапно дверь распахивается и едва не бьет Соло по лбу. На пороге стоит Курякин. _

__ _ \- Я искал Габи, - говорит Соло,- где она? _

__ _ \- Я ее съел, - небрежно говорит Курякин. И, наверное, Соло не удается удержать лицо, потому что Илья фыркает и добавляет: _

__ _ \- Понятно. Ты узнал обо мне много нового. Габи выглядела точно так же пятнадцать минут назад. Видимо, досье оказалось познавательным. _

__ _ \- Так где она? - выдавливает Соло, изо всех сил стараясь говорить небрежно. _

__ _ \- Я же говорю - съел. Даже красной шапочки не осталось, - Курякин начинает веселиться. - Остались красные туфли. _

__ _ Он на секунду исчезает в номере и действительно возвращается с парой туфель. Слегка оторопевший Наполеон позволяет впихнуть туфли себе в руки.  _

__ _ \- Отнеси вниз, - командует Курякин. - Суперагент Теллер была так внимательна, что оставила их в номере. Она уже внизу, в холле. Портье позвонил, сообщил, что флайер подан. Я сейчас спущусь. _

__ _ Соло едет в лифте, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. И отнюдь не из-за туфель. Генетический конструкт-убийца, выращенное в спецпитомнике дитя безумного извращенного общества, как-то плохо соотносится с тем Ильей, который с изумленным лицом ловил брошенный ему Наполеоном отцовский комм, который сочувственно морщился, отвязывая Соло от пыточного кресла, который висел в его руках неподъемной ношей, пока Соло тащил его из воды на заводе Винчигуэрра. _

__ _ Габи сидит в холле возле чемоданов и меланхолично грызет дужку очков-светофильтров. Увидев Наполеона с его “ценным грузом”, она изумленно вскидывает брови. _

__ _ \- Вообще-то я специально их оставила. Их носить невозможно, колодка жутко неудобная. У меня от них все ноги в кровь стерты. На Шеат-8 я их точно не потащу, отдай горничной. _

__ _ В этот момент за ее спиной раскрываются двери лифта, и выходит Курякин. Он  слышит окончание разговора и разводит руками в извиняющемся жесте. Наполеон украдкой запихивает туфли в урну и ухмыляется, начиная чувствовать себя не единственным идиотом в этой компании. _

Ближайший к их бунгало бассейн устроен так, что граница воды в нем визуально сливается с гладью расположенного чуть ниже океана. Соло с удовольствием провел бы время здесь (а Курякин явно не отказался бы расположиться прямо на берегу и купаться в заливе), но роли уже распределены. Наполеон смотрит, как Габи и Илья устраиваются в шезлонгах, как к ним присоединяется Лалла в компании нескольких мужчин.

Габи перебирается на край курякинского лежака и начинает священнодействовать с теми самыми «тремя сортами лосьонов». Стаскивает с Ильи тельняшку, водит кончиками пальцев по светлой коже - нежно, словно узоры рисует. Потом усаживается на него верхом, и теперь уже Илья втирает в ее плечи густую, душистую массу.

Наполеон сидит на бортике бассейна, опустив ноги в воду и изредка вставляя реплики в общую болтовню ни о чем. Расспрашивает Лаллу о пляже. По словам хозяйки, отсюда  к океану ведет крутая, но безопасная тропинка - если, конечно, мистер Девени не предпочитает спуститься по лестнице, которая расположена ярдах в трехстах отсюда.

Кратчайшая дорога мистера Девени вполне устраивает. Он поднимается, перебросив через плечо полотенце, и по живописной тропке спускается вниз, к океану.

На пляже безлюдно, только морские птицы бродят вдоль кромки прибоя. Остро пахнет гниющими водорослями. Вода по контрасту с апельсиновым песком кажется ярко-бирюзовой, скалы отбрасывают густую тень.

Наполеон оставляет полотенце на шершавом оранжевом камне и входит в теплые, будто подогретые, волны. Отплывает метров на сто от берега, чтобы быть на одной линии со зданием особняка. Несколько минут он просто любуется пейзажем, покачиваясь на волнах, потом переворачивается на спину и замирает.

Привычным усилием активирует канал связи с камерами. Сбрасывает насыщенность изображения, идущего от зрительных нервов, до двадцати процентов, делая его почти прозрачным. Четкость картинки с камер, напротив, выводит на максимум. Канал связи дробится на десять - нет, девять, десятый «жучок» явно погиб, - сегментов. Две камеры транслируют что-то странное. Видимо, пали жертвами уборочной техники. Их Наполеон уничтожает. Пять из семи оставшихся уже почти у цели: Соло лишь чуть поворачивает их, настраивает направление и угол обзора. А две... ох, просто отлично. Две камеры уже в самом кабинете. Одна из них показывает край письменного стола: ее Соло разворачивает градусов на пятнадцать, и на максимум выводит увеличение. А вторая закрепилась на потолке кабинета и смотрит прямехонько на сейф. Наполеон даже дышать на несколько секунд перестает, чтобы не сбить настройку. Чуть поправляет детализацию и четкость, потом отключается от камер и облегченно выдыхает. Возвращает реальное зрение к его обычному состоянию, переворачивается на живот - и следующие пятнадцать минут ныряет, стараясь достать со дна причудливо закрученную раковину.

Вернувшись к бассейну, Соло видит, что компания изрядно поредела. Из посторонних остались лишь Лалла и один из ее спутников - загорелый мужчина средних лет, похожий на местного уроженца. Его длинные волосы небрежно стянуты в хвост на затылке, на поросшей темным волосом груди под кожей мерцает тускло-зеленым модная карсинская татуировка. Лалла лежит, пристроив голову у него на плече, и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает, как Габи кормит Илью каким-то нарезанным на дольки фруктом, похожим на земную хурму. Тот покорно жует, но на подошедшего Наполеона смотрит весьма и весьма выразительно.

Соло подходит ближе, встряхивает мокрыми волосами. Габи недовольно отмахивается от разлетевшихся брызг, но занятия своего не прекращает.

\- Вы хотя бы разок искупались? - весело спрашивает Соло, присаживаясь к ним на шезлонг. - Или так и жарились на солнышке все время?

Он наклоняется к уху Габи и шепчет так, чтобы слышала только она:

\- Вечером Курякин будет точно так же кормить тебя стейком. А я буду тебя держать, чтобы не вырвалась. 

Габи хихикает.

\- Я буду сопротивляться, - произносит она вслух.

Лалла снисходительно улыбается.

\- Если нажать вот сюда,- все так же тихо сообщает Соло, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем местечко между ухом и основанием челюсти Габи, - то рот открывается сам.

\- Это бессовестное насилие, - все так же громко говорит Габи.

Теперь улыбается уже и спутник Лаллы. 

\- А пытать Курякина этим оранжевым фруктом - не насилие? - интересуется Наполеон.

\- Ему нравится оранжевый цвет, - отвечает Габи с загадочным видом, поправляя бретельку своего оранжевого - и, кстати, очень минималистичного купальника. 

\- Но не в таких количествах, - говорит Илья. - Чем меньше, тем лучше. - Он пересаживает Габи на колени к Наполеону, встает и технично - без всплеска, без брызг, - ныряет в бассейн.

***

Вечером Соло возится с оборудованием и краем глаза наблюдает за Курякиным. Тот лежит, растянувшись во весь рост, на кровати, и просматривает сегодняшнюю «картинку» с камеры в кабинете Лаллы. 

\- У тебя вживлен чип, - внезапно говорит Илья, обращаясь к Соло.

\- С чего ты взял, - возмущенно вскидывается тот.

\- Ты вел все жучки синхронно. Для этого надо включать мультизрение и работать с сегментами одновременно. Какой у тебя чип? Стандартный хакерский?

\- Нет. Сделан на Регоре по индивидуальному заказу, - неохотно отвечает Соло. - А у тебя есть что-то такое?

\- Нет. Но я могу вести одновременно штуки две. Или три.

\- Без чипа? - изумляется Соло.

Илья кивает и возвращается к прерванному занятию.

           Одной рукой он двигает полосу прокрутки в вирт-окне, пальцы другой постукивают по покрывалу. Рядом на кровати, спиной к нему, в одном купальнике, сидит Габи. На покрывале валяется открытый флакон с лосьоном после загара. Габи мажет себе плечи. Заводит руку назад, к спине. 

Илья отодвигает вирт-окно в сторону, молча берет у нее флакон и начинает втирать крем сам. Наполеон отводит взгляд, продолжает искать сигнал с последнего «жучка».  Когда он снова поднимает глаза, Габи сидит, оседлав бедра Ильи, - точно так же, как несколькими часами раньше, у бассейна. Ладони Ильи скользят по ее бокам, пояснице. Кожа у Габи уже схватилась загаром и влажно блестит от крема. Пахнет лосьон одуряюще: Наполеон чувствует пряный экзотический аромат из противоположного угла комнаты.

Соло негромко кашляет, и длинные пальцы замирают на золотистой коже. Илья выглядит сомнамбулой, которого внезапно выдернули из транса. Он поворачивается к Наполеону: зрачки расширены, дыхание сбито.

\- Мне уйти? Или вы хотите, чтобы я посмотрел? - насмешливо бросает Соло.

Курякин рывком сталкивает Габи в сторону и садится на кровати.

\- Я. Просто. Мазал. Ей. Спину! - рычит он.

Соло несколько раз мелко кивает и возвращается к аппаратуре. 

\- Она другой расы. Другого пола. Другой... функциональной группы... касты... да у вас в языке даже слова такого нет! То, о чем ты говоришь - это просто... - Илья запинается и окончательно умолкает.

\- Зоофилия? - обманчиво  ласковым голосом подсказывает Габи. - Тогда что это было сейчас: мастурбация при помощи домашнего любимца?

Илья хлопает дверью и уходит. 

\- Зачем ты его остановил? - звенящим от бешенства голосом спрашивает Габи.

           Соло хмыкает.

\- Я остановил тебя. А он сам остановился бы минутой позже, когда понял, что происходит. Не дразни его, это плохо кончится. Он дойдет до точки кипения, сорвется и, - Наполеон проглатывает грубое словцо, - и отымеет нас обоих. Причем не факт, что мы это переживем. В буквальном смысле.

\- Ты действительно боишься? Или пугаешь меня?

Наполеон вздыхает.

\- Просто не дразни его. И все.

***

Кровать в их апартаментах одна: огромная, широкая, даже с балдахином. И ее нельзя раздвинуть на три отдельных секции, как это было на корабле. Габи ложится посередине, Илья и Соло - по краям. Ночью Наполеон, проснувшись, в проникающем сквозь шторы мягком свете шеатских лун видит:  Габи и Илья спят, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Одна рука Ильи перекинута через талию Габи, кончики пальцев бродят по ее животу, скользят по шелку пижамы - едва заметно, непроизвольными круговыми движениями.

Утром Соло просыпается в кровати один. Ни напарников, ни их подушек рядом не наблюдается. Он встает - и чуть не наступает на Курякина, спящего на ковре возле кровати. Габи он находит в соседней комнате: та дремлет, скорчившись на крошечном  нераскладывающемся диванчике.

***

\- Лалла по уши влюблена в этого мужика, Люку. Кстати, очень приятный дядька. Обаятельный, - говорит Габи, вернувшись с пляжа на следующий день. - И она явно прикидывает, кого из нас хочет к нему в комплект: меня или Илью. Или нас обоих.

\- Так вот, значит, - наигранно обижается Наполеон. - Не успел жениться - а меня уже отправляют в отставку, не дожидаясь окончания медового месяца? 

Габи показывает ему язык.

\- Этот обаятельный дядька, - задумчиво говорит Илья, словно сам не до конца уверен в сказанном, - явно кто-то из наших клиентов. В смысле, клиентов Лаллы.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- С чего ты это решил? - одновременно поворачиваются к нему Соло и Габи.

Курякин хмурится, трет лоб. 

\- Он двигается... сейчас. Подождите.

Он замолкает на секунду, в задумчивости  кусает губы.

\- Да. Пластика. Он двигается так, словно с ним занимался педагог по сценическому движению. Или кто-то в этом роде. Словно он примеряет на себя чужую походку.

Соло кивает, соглашаясь, подтягивает к себе вирт-окно. Потом, махнув рукой, переключает изображение на большой настенный экран.

\- Зачем? - спрашивает Габи. - Не стоит светиться во внешней сети.

\- Он ничего никуда не транслирует, только принимает, - ворчит Курякин, - я проверял.

Соло выводит на экран фото Люки. Секунду или две все трое молча сидят, глядя на изображение. Потом Соло запускает программу-модификатор и убирает с портрета волосы.

\- Ты думаешь? - подает голос Габи.

\- Да, - подтверждает Курякин. - Это Варга.

Сейчас, когда впечатление не смазано непривычной прической, в человеке на фото действительно можно заподозрить Гертона Варгу, чей бритый череп и пронзительно-серые глаза знакомы едва ли не каждому в этом секторе Галактики.

Соло делит экран на две части, выводит на вторую половину одно из последних  фото Варги. Добавляет тому длинные темные  волосы, меняет цвет радужки на светло-карий. На их глазах Варга превращается в типичного шеатца.

\- Они изменили форму губ, сделали рот крупнее. И нос тоже. Смягчили линию скул - и все. Ну, еще добавили фунтов сорок лишнего веса, - говорит Соло. - Вероятно, обработали голосовые связки, изменили отпечатки пальцев и рисунок сетчатки.

Он задает данные для новой модификации, и Гертон Варга исчезает, оставив вместо себя «обаятельного дядьку» Люку, уроженца Шеата-8, любовника Лаллы Рикс.

***

\- На вечер, сразу после ужина, запланированы танцы, - торжественно объявляет Габи. - На террасе особняка, которая выходит в сторону бассейна.

Курякин хмурится, не отрываясь от шатуранджа, а Соло одобрительно кивает. Терраса находится довольно близко к окнам кабинета Лаллы, и Соло надеется после пары танцев ускользнуть в дом, оставив напарников изображать бурное веселье. Вламываться в кабинет, когда хозяйка находится в двадцати шагах от него, было бы, конечно, слишком рискованно, но детально изучить замки и систему охраны не помешает.

\- И продлиться все это мероприятие должно было до утра. Видимо, плавно перейдя в небольшую изысканную оргию, - продолжает Габи. - Но на этот раз, Курякин, я спасла твою задницу и все прочее, предложив Лалле устроить вечеринку только для девочек. Лалла от идеи пришла в восторг и умчалась заниматься приготовлениями. Так что будешь мне должен.

\- Что-то мне уже страшно за тебя, Угроза, - насмешливо тянет Соло, - возможно, от Лаллы ты отделался бы меньшей кровью.

\- Я хочу танцевать, - говорит Габи Илье, наставив на него палец, как дуло бластера. - Весь вечер. С ужина и до полуночи. Так что не думай отсидеться в стороне. И ты будешь со мной танцевать все танцы без отговорок, будто что-то там не умеешь! 

Илья вздыхает, откладывает шатурандж и возводит глаза к потолку.

\- А если тебя кто-то пригласит, я должен буду изобразить ревнивого супруга? И убить всех, кто пожелает отдавить тебе ноги? 

\- Без отговорок! Пойдешь со мной и будешь танцевать! Или я сама тебя убью! - бросает Габи и скрывается за дверью. Соло выразительно поднимает брови. 

\- Пожалуй, не стоит пренебрегать этой угрозой, - вскользь замечает он. - Судя по твоему лицу, ты тоже воспринял слова нашей дорогой фройлян Теллер всерьез. Боишься ее?

\- Еще бы. Я же не самоубийца, - отвечает Илья, и в голосе его слышится то ли сдержанное веселье, то ли гордость за напарницу.

***

После полуночи Илья и Соло возвращаются в бунгало. Соло доволен: он выполнил все намеченное и вдобавок подключился к системе охраны особняка. Теперь, когда они могут отслеживать все перемещения внутри охранного периметра, взлом кабинета и сейфа становится лишь вопросом времени. Илья, напротив, мрачен. Трехчасовой танцевальный марафон явно не соответствует его представлениям о хорошо проведенном вечере. К тому же Габи остается с Лаллой, и Илье это очень не нравится. Войдя в бунгало, он первым делом толкает в сторону Соло вирт-окно: 

\- Включай. У нее жучок в воротнике. Будем отслеживать.

Наполеон подключается к курякинскому жучку, и минут десять они слушают, как Лалла с Габи обсуждают последние достижения косметологии вперемешку с достоинствами приглашенной стриптиз-труппы.

Потом, после трехминутного молчания, напарники слышат веселый голос Габи:

\- Надеюсь, жучок был только один. Прятать микрофоны в воротнике - дилетантство, и я даже не подумаю делать вид, что ничего не заметила. У вас еще девять камер, их и отслеживайте. Приятного вечера!

После этого сигнал пропадает - видимо, навсегда.

Илья со злостью сминает вирт-окно, садится в кресло и вцепляется в куб с шатуранджем, но даже не пытается начать игру. Соло посмеивается. Он и не сомневался, что Габи уничтожит прослушку в первые же минуты.

\- Похоже, Угроза, наш брак трещит по швам. Молодую жену уводят какие-то проходимцы с темным прошлым и будущим. Лалла решила, что наша женушка отлично впишется в их с Варгой союз. Не самое подходящее сочетание, верно? Или ты снова скажешь, что они и не должны сочетаться?

Илья что-то бурчит себе под нос, что Соло расшифровывает как «не должны и близко подходить друг к другу».

\- Эй, Угроза, ты так вжился в роль ревнивого мужа, или вправду ревнуешь? - спрашивает он, и получает в ответ еще один гневный взгляд. - Брось, мы сейчас ничего не можем сделать. Разве что выпить и лечь спать. Здесь такой напряженный график развлечений, что лучше использовать любую возможность для отдыха. Держи! - и Соло практически насильно впихивает стакан с маркабским бренди в руку Ильи.

Они лежат на разных краях большой кровати. Бренди чуть шумит в голове - конечно, одним стаканчиком они не ограничились, - делая мир ярче, желания - сильнее и сиюминутнее, а решения - проще. Проще не придумаешь: придвинуться ближе, сократить расстояние, сжав ладонь напарника. 

Две луны из трех уже взошли, лицо Ильи в их свете кажется мягче, ресницы подрагивают, бросая тени на скулы. Он не отталкивает Соло, и тот тянется к его губам, уже предвкушая поцелуй. Но Илья замирает и, кажется, даже дышать перестает. Чуть дергает головой: Соло мерещится в этом жесте досада - на него, на себя ли?

\- Нет.

\- Почему? 

Они говорят шепотом, и Соло надеется, что в его голосе не слышится того тоскливого недоумения, которое накрывает его с головой.

\- Не могу.

\- Но ты хочешь. Откуда этот запрет? Помнишь, я говорил, что со мной служили двое ваших? Да-да, я помню, ренегаты и отщепенцы. Неважно. Их, знаешь ли, не слишком смущала расовая принадлежность их партнеров. По-моему, это как с едой: блокировка только в твоей голове.

\- Собираешься пичкать меня насильно? Пока мне не понравится?

Соло отворачивается, и Курякин продолжает говорить в его спину:

\- Не в голове. Глубже. На изнанке кожи.

«Да ты поэт», - хочет сказать Соло. 

«С изнанки твоей кожи должны быть мы», - хочет сказать он. 

Но все это будет пустым сотрясанием эфира. Поэтому он, вздохнув, молча проглатывает все, что крутится на языке.

Илья, кажется, слышит его вздох. 

\- Просто не трогай меня, Ковбой. Прими это, как данность, - говорит он. 

\- Не трогаю. Могу даже отодвинуться. Только что-то мне подсказывает, что, как только мы заснем, мы снова свалимся к центру кровати и вцепимся друг в друга. 

Илья фыркает и бодает его лбом в лопатку:

\- Трепло.

И больше не отодвигается. Сейф разблокирован; Соло готов поклясться, что слышал щелчок, с которым открываются замки. Но интуиция подсказывает ему: тронь - и может еще сработать сигнализация. 

Он осторожно заводит руку назад, кладет Илье на талию и пытается притянуть его ближе к себе. Грудью к спине, пахом к ягодицам. Чтобы чувствовать всего, целиком. Как чувствует вор-медвежатник дрожь и щелчки в недрах сейфового механизма.

Но легче, наверное, сдвинуть с места скалу, чем Илью.

Тот снова напрягается и глухо, предупреждающе говорит: 

\- Соло!

\- Я не трогаю, - успокаивающе бормочет Соло, - не трогаю, спи.

Они лежат на расстоянии пары дюймов друг от друга. Наполеон ощущает тепло Ильи. Чувствует, как постепенно уходит напряжение из тела, сжимающего себя в тисках контроля и самозапретов. Как тот расслабляется, позволяя себе сползти, провалиться в дремоту. Сейчас, наверное, можно влезть туда, на изнанку кожи. Сигнализация не сработает. Можно провести пальцами, лаская, плотнее вжаться ягодицами, заставить забыть о только что данном обещании. Но почему-то это обещание кажется очень важным, и нарушить его сейчас - неправильно, нечестно.

Он поддается исходящему от Курякина дремотному теплу, позволяет утащить себя в сон.  Всю ночь сквозь дрему Соло чувствует тяжелую руку на талии, теплое дыхание за ухом, и знает, что сделал все верно.

Габи возвращается под утро, когда уже начинает светать. На Соло и Илью, лежащих вплотную друг к другу, она смотрит с подозрением, словно принюхиваясь.

Наполеон на секунду приоткрывает глаза и чуть заметно качает головой. Потом лениво спрашивает:

\- Как прошла вечеринка?

Габи встает на носки, потягивается.

\- Отлично. Лалла сама себя превзошла. Пригласила таких потрясающих стриптизеров... - мечтательно тянет она, кося в сторону Курякина хитрым глазом.

Илья поднимает голову, и на лице его появляется точно такое же испытующее выражение, какое было у нее самой полминуты назад. Он делает подсечку и роняет Габи на кровать. Та падает с придушенным взвизгом и уже набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы выдать гневную отповедь, но Курякин набрасывает на нее одеяло и говорит тоном, не допускающим возражений:

\- Спи.

Габи, похоже, уже утратила желание ершиться.

\- Сейчас, только умоюсь и приду, - бормочет она, сползая ниже по подушке, но засыпает раньше, чем успевает договорить.

Соло в очередной раз выныривает из сна. Ильи рядом нет: Соло припоминает, как тот вставал, копался в вещах и тихонько переговаривался с Габи. 

\- Прекрати меня лапать! - очень сонным и очень недовольным голосом произносит Габи, больно лягая Наполеона пяткой.

\- Это не я, это Курякин, - отговаривается Соло, - у него руки длинные.

\- Не настолько, - фыркает Габи, садясь на кровати и приглаживая волосы, - Курякина здесь вообще нет. Он полчаса назад взял полотенце, сказал, что выспался и идет купаться в заливе. И ты даже ему что-то отвечал. Не помнишь, что ли?

\- Я надеялся, что ты не помнишь, - говорит Соло, улыбаясь в подушку.

\- Так, - решительно говорит Габи, - я хочу быть в курсе всего, что связано с Курякиным. Что, у вас тут правда ничего не?..

\- Правда, - подтверждает Наполеон. - Мы выпили за упокой казненного тобой жучка и легли спать, как хорошие мальчики. Вернее, Курякин был хорошим мальчиком, а я - его плюшевым медведем. Так что теперь я отлично представляю, что чувствуют игрушечные мишки, которых дети берут с собой в кровать. Осталось только выяснить, не было ли у нашего хищного друга в детстве привычки ломать свои игрушки.

\- Да что ты меня опять пугаешь, - с досадой говорит Габи, - по-моему, он сам нас боится.

\- Тебя так точно, - подтверждает Соло. - А ты этого специально добиваешься?

\- Нет, конечно! - возмущенно отвечает Габи.

\- Тогда не дави на него, - советует Наполеон, - и не корми его ничем насильно. И все будет хорошо.

\- Отличный рецепт, - бурчит Габи, снова падая на подушку. - А теперь бери полотенце и катись отсюда к Курякину. Купаться. А я буду спать до обеда, я заслужила.

***

На пляже, на своем уже обжитом, привычном месте, Соло видит полотенце и одежду Курякина. На знакомом оранжевом камне лежит с десяток раковин - и все разные. Сам Илья обнаруживается в воде, метрах в пятнадцати от берега. Соло раздевается и с разбега ныряет, нарочно поднимая тучу брызг. Отфыркивается и плывет к Илье, обернувшемуся на шум.

\- Мы с тобой персоны нон-грата в нашем бунгало, Угроза, - сообщает Наполеон. - Как минимум, до обеда. Нам велено купаться, загорать и ничем не нарушать сон нашей драгоценной супруги.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Илья, - похоже, что не только нам. Я тут встретил Люку. Он купался на твоем любимом месте. Лежал на спине во-о-он там и смотрел на особняк.

Илья машет рукой как раз в том направлении, откуда Соло уже дважды активировал соединение с камерами.

\- Просто смотрел? - хмурится Соло.

\- Ну да. Но мне это как-то не очень понравилось.

Наполеону это тоже совсем не нравится.

\- Потом он показал мне отмель, где можно раковины со дна достать. И ушел наверх. И еще мне не понравилось, как он смотрел на меня. 

У Соло крутится на языке скабрезная шутка, но Илья продолжает:

\- Если он действительно Варга, а в этом я не сомневаюсь, то он вполне способен опознать во мне салмца.

А вот это уже действительно серьезно. Варгу ни в коем случае нельзя недооценивать, он серьезный и опасный противник. Опасный в первую очередь своей непредсказуемостью. Невозможно просчитать, какие карты у его на руках - да и в рукаве наверняка припрятана пара тузов.

Они, не сговариваясь, плывут к берегу.

\- Копировать документы будем сегодня, - будто о чем-то давно решенном, сообщает Илья. - Я связался с Уэверли и просил обеспечить нам орбитальный шаттл на случай эвакуации. В космопорте мы рискуем застрять. У Лаллы треть экономики Шеата в кармане, с нее станется распорядиться, чтобы вылет задержали. Если эвакуироваться, то сразу на орбитальную станцию. Там проще затеряться, чем в космопорте.

Соло слегка ошеломлен таким натиском. Курякин говорит категорично, словно загодя отметая все возражения. Наполеон мучительно ищет просчеты в плане напарника, но, если быть честным, все выводы Курякина оптимальны. Он сам поступил бы так же.

Это очень непривычно - когда кто-то выбирает тактику вместо тебя. Это бьет по самолюбию, заставляет сомневаться в целесообразности действий. Если они работают в команде, то надо научиться обсуждать планы заранее. Но, видимо, придется также учиться молча соглашаться с решениями напарников, когда времени на обсуждение не осталось. 

\- Габи? - спрашивает он.

\- Дадим ей поспать еще час, потом разбудим. Надо собрать вещи. У меня в чемодане есть армейский рюкзак. Пусть сложит самое необходимое, остальное бросим. Если получится незаметно вынести рюкзак, спрячем здесь, в камнях. И сама тоже пусть ждет здесь. Сразу за мысом - эллинги с катерами. Скопируем информацию, если нашумим - придется уходить. Если все пройдет тихо, зависнем здесь еще на пару дней для отвода глаз. Чип свой пока не активируй, с камерами не связывайся. Хрен его знает, чем набита черепушка у самого Варги. Может, у него там электроники - на целый генштаб.

Они выходят из воды на берег, растягиваются на теплом песке возле оранжевого камня, и Соло все еще подыскивает достойный ответ, когда Илья вдруг замолкает на полуслове.

\- Что случилось? - шепотом спрашивает Соло.

\- Наверху кто-то стоит. Мы оттуда – как на ладони.

\- Откуда ты?..

\- Слышу.

Соло садится, стряхивает налипший песок, прислоняется спиной к нагретому камню и подавляет желание взглянуть вверх.

Илья тоже садится, хмурится - и внезапно придвигается к Наполеону вплотную, прислоняясь спиной к его груди. И даже откидывается назад, чуть отклонившись вбок, расслабленно упираясь затылком в камень. Ухо его при этом оказывается прямо напротив губ Наполеона.

\- Эй, - возмущенно говорит Соло в это ухо и слегка отстраняет от себя  курякинскую спину.

\- Не дергайся, ничего с тобой не случится, - сквозь зубы говорит Илья. - Не думай про шипы, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Варга вряд ли сможет предположить, что кто-то по доброй воле станет сидеть вот так с салмцем, верно?

Соло фыркает и, дотянувшись до полотенца, начинает стряхивать со спины напарника оранжевые песчинки.

\- Терпеть не могу песчаные пляжи. Всюду эта гадость, даже на зубах скрипит. Было бы странно думать про шипы после двух ночей в одной кровати, ты не находишь?

Он отбрасывает полотенце и притягивает Курякина поближе.

\- Кстати, про шипы. Они что, каждый раз пробивают кожу в месте выхода? У тебя спина гладкая совершенно, никаких отверстий на позвоночнике не видно.

\- Есть отверстия, - произносит Илья одними губами, чуть повернув голову. - Но там напылена синтекожа. Точечно. 

Соло вновь чуть отстраняет Илью, наклоняет голову и проводит губами по одному из его шейных позвонков. Тот напрягается и замирает.

\- Не дергайся, ничего с тобой не случится, - говорит ему Соло, мысленно ухмыляясь. - Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Отличная работа, даже на ощупь ничего не заподозришь.

В этот момент он отчаянно жалеет, что не видит лица Ильи.

Сверху начинают осыпаться мелкие камешки, и через минуту на пляж спускается Люка.

\- Не помешал? - спрашивает он.

Соло и Илья к этому моменту уже сидят в футе друг от друга. 

\- О, друг мой, какой прекрасный улов! - восклицает Люка, указывая на разложенные на курякинском полотенце разноцветные раковины.

***

\- Если придется делать все на ходу, то я, возможно, буду немного... э... дезориентирован, - говорит Соло.

\- То есть тебя придется тащить, - уточняет Илья.

\- Вести, - поправляет Наполеон.

Он активирует чип, выставляет приемлемое соотношение интенсивности восприятия  виртуального пространства и сигналов от зрения и слуха. Приемлемое для того, чтобы работать, пребывая в неподвижности в спокойной обстановке. Но сейчас, на ходу, он не успевает справляться с потоками информации, поступающей из разных источников. Курякин придерживает его за локоть, задавая направление и темп.

Углубившись в один из коридоров в вирт-пространстве охранной схемы, в реальности Наполеон едва не врезается лбом в глухую стену. Илья выпускает его локоть и обхватывает за пояс. Дальше они идут, как сиамские близнецы, соприкасаясь боками. Соло чувствует, что шатается, как пьяный, мешая Илье, но цель уже близка. 

На кабинете Лаллы два замка. Соло еще накануне присмотрелся к ним; сейчас он кивает Курякину на нижний. Тот несколько секунд возится с микрощупами и батарейкой, пока Наполеон подключается к каналу блока идентификации верхнего. На долю секунды его царапает неприятное ощущение, что закрытый информационный канал двоится, что кто-то еще держит механизм на контроле. Но охранный контур молчит, в вирт-периметре присутствует только он, Соло. Видимо, помехи исходят от аккумулятора в руках Ильи, только что открывшего свой замок направленным импульсом.

В кабинете полумрак, светофильтры на окнах выставлены почти на максимум, но для Соло воздух пронизан сигнальными нитями-лучами с охранных датчиков. Наполеон тянет Илью за рукав, маневрируя между сплетениями нитей. Пару раз нажимает ладонью на макушку напарника, заставляя того пригнуться.  

Чтобы открыть сейф, Наполеон отключается и от системы охраны, и от внешнего зрения, полностью сосредоточившись на замках. Как всегда в таких случаях, его накрывает отвратительное ощущение потери собственного тела, которое сейчас в реальности сидит на полу, привалившись виском к крышке письменного стола. Он возится минуты три; Илья в это время стоит рядом. В какой-то момент Наполеон не выдерживает: ему нужен якорь, чтобы не раствориться в вирт-пространстве, не потерять себя окончательно. Он протягивает руку, на ощупь находит ногу Ильи и вцепляется в щиколотку. Илья медлит секунду, потом придвигается ближе и кладет ладонь Наполеону на плечо.

В сейфе обнаруживаются несколько футляров с драгоценностями и два кристалла со встроенными дешифраторами: скопировать информацию с таких устройств невозможно, только просмотреть на месте.

Соло включает на максимум реальное зрение и быстро пролистывает файлы, сбрасывая их в виде картинок в воронку канала связи постранично по мере просмотра.

\- Готово, - говорит он, закончив, - данные ушли.

Кристаллы отправляются на место, в сейф, дверца захлопывается. Соло снова снижает насыщенность картинки, переключаясь на охранный контур, и почти сразу ощущает постороннее присутствие. Илья подхватывает его под локоть, тащит к выходу, уже сам - по памяти - обходя лучи датчиков; закрывает за ними дверь. 

Они бегут по коридору, Соло спотыкается, с трудом перебирает ногами, потому что в это самое время торопливо собирает нити с датчиков охраны, тянет на себя, сматывает в клубок, и вот наконец находит одну нить из другого комплекта. Не нить даже - тонкий провод со стальным сердечником, вплетающийся в общий узор. 

Соло на мгновение задумывается: потянуть на себя? Отпустить вообще всю охранную сеть, выйти из вирт-пространства? Он уже начинает склоняться к последнему варианту, как вдруг чужая нить изгибается, обхватывает его петлей. Последнее, что он чувствует, - удар, который вышвыривает его за пределы охранного контура и лишает сознания.

Придя в себя, Наполеон понимает, что лежит на полу. Голова его виском упирается в чью-то широченную ладонь - курякинскую, как выясняется секунду спустя. Сам Илья сидит, опустившись на одно колено, с парализатором в другой руке, пытаясь удержать на прицеле вход и одновременно понять, в каком состоянии пребывает Соло.

Присутствие напарника не может не радовать, потому что, объективно говоря, на этом этапе операции Наполеон Соло не имеет для команды никакой ценности. Данные уже отправлены руководству, и Курякин об этом знает.

Еще совсем недавно Наполеон вряд ли решился бы  передать информацию, не получив гарантий собственной безопасности. И тем более не стал бы сообщать другим участникам операции, что файлы уже отправлены. Соло мысленно делает пометку: разобраться, как и когда он стал таким идиотом. И тут же пометку вычеркивает, смиряясь с собственной глупостью как со свершившимся фактом.

Он садится, трет руками виски. Голова раскалывается от боли, желудок подкатывает к горлу. 

\- Попались? - коротко спрашивает Курякин.

Соло хочет кивнуть, но боится, что от резкого движения его вывернет наизнанку.

\- Да, - с трудом выдавливает он.

\- Габи с вещами уже внизу. Я ей велел ждать на мысу, у тельфера, - говорит Илья.

Наполеон поднимается, опираясь на стену, Илья придерживает его за пояс брюк, и они все так же, парой сиамских близнецов, бредут в сторону выхода.

Им удается беспрепятственно выйти на улицу, но Соло не сомневается, что хакер, обнаруживший его (почему-то Наполеон уверен, что это сам Варга), уже поднял тревогу.

Они пробегают мимо бассейна, когда со стороны лестницы на них выскакивают четверо охранников с оружием.

Против Соло двое с парализаторами - видимо, был приказ брать взломщика живым, чтобы узнать: сохранил ли он информацию, передал ли куда-то. Про то, что Курякин - опасный противник, охране тоже явно сообщили. Против него - двое с бластерами, стреляют на поражение.

Соло рвет из кобуры парализатор, стреляет, но руки пока слушаются неважно, и голова все еще кружится. Левый локоть вскользь задевает чужим выстрелом. Совсем плохо.

Наполеон падает на землю, уходит в перекат, укрывается за камнем. Каким-то чудом ему удается обездвижить обоих противников. Он поворачивается, чтобы  помочь Илье, и видит, как тот мечется под огнем двух бластеров. Уворачивается, шагает навстречу; как кажется Соло - прямо под луч. Но за мгновение до выстрела росчерком мелькают когти, и сжимавшая бластер рука охранника падает, отделенная от тела. Илья добивает того ударом левой руки, разрывая горло. Последний уцелевший охранник секундой раньше прыгает на него сзади, на спину, чтобы повалить - и тут же безжизненным кулем сползает вниз на землю. На светлой рубашке Ильи на спине проступает ровный ряд кровавых пятен. Шипы, - понимает Наполеон, - кровь чужая.

Илья подбирает один бластер, Соло - другой. Они съезжают по склону вместе  с осыпью, в облаке пыли и мелких камней, оба в ссадинах и царапинах. Торопятся к мысу, где ждет их Габи. Наперерез по берегу бежит охрана.

\- Сейчас поднимут флайеры, - через плечо ровным голосом бросает Илья. Словно информирует о новом повороте сюжета в компьютерной игре.

\- Флайеры я смогу устранить, - отвечает на бегу Соло, стараясь попасть ему в тон. - Но только если меня прислонить где-нибудь в тихом месте к теплой стенке.

\- На катере прислонишься, - скалится в ответ Курякин.

Габи спускает катер на воду как раз в тот момент, когда они подбегают к тельферу.

\- Ложись на дно, - кричит ей Илья.

От центральной лестницы по берегу к ним несутся семеро охранников, вооруженных бластерами для ближнего боя, еще один залег в прибрежных камнях со снайперской лазерной винтовкой. 

Илья успевает снять двоих - четко, как в тире; Соло - одного. Остальные подбегают ближе, полукругом рассыпаются по берегу. 

\- Уходи за мыс, - кричит Илья Габи, и та стартует, уводя катер из-под луча снайпера за мгновение до выстрела.

За те доли секунды, на которые внимание охраны переключается на катер, Илья успевает выстрелить еще в одного, а затем в два прыжка преодолеть расстояние в несколько ярдов и укрыться за упавшим телом. Ближайший к нему охранник падает, уходит в перекат, и луч его бластера вскользь проходит по спине Ильи, опалив рубашку.

Курякин рычит, матерится сквозь зубы и, прикрываясь трупом, как щитом, делает рывок в его сторону. Соло на секунду отвлекается на снайпера, как раз пристрелявшегося к его укрытию. Когда он снова поднимает глаза, голова охранника уже катится по оранжевому песку, пятная его алым.

Остаются еще двое с бластерами и снайпер. Тот не дает Соло и носа высунуть из-за камня, уже изрядно оплавленного и потерявшего первоначальную форму. Илья вышел из зоны обстрела винтовки, но с оставшимися противниками Соло ничем ему помочь не может. 

И заняться флайерами он тоже сейчас не может. Остается лежать за камнем и проклинать собственную бесполезность, наблюдая Курякина в ближнем бою. Тот уворачивается от лучей бластеров, прикрывается вскинутым на плечо телом охранника. Соло представляет себе, как жесткая ткань чужого полускафандра раз за разом проезжается по ожогу на спине напарника - и усилием воли заставляет воображение заткнуться.  Одного из нападавших Илья срезает выстрелом, другого толкает спиной, прижимает к металлической стене эллинга - и тот сползает по ней, уже мертвый. Легкий десантный полускафандр - ненадежная защита от салмских шипов, - отмечает про себя Наполеон.

Чтобы не пролеживать оранжевый песок совсем уж бесполезным грузом, он кричит в сторону снайпера:

\- Эй, ты, с винтовкой! В тридцати футах от тебя за камнями - салмец с плазмогранатой! И он не промажет! Если уйдешь сейчас - уйдешь живым!

Илья тем временем действительно скрывается из виду. Соло очень надеется, что он ползет сейчас в сторону снайпера, а не свалился без сознания где-нибудь за углом эллинга.

Снайпер делает еще выстрел, потом замирает. Взвешивает варианты?

           Соло хочет крикнуть еще что-нибудь в том же духе, но в этот момент на месте “лёжки” стрелка расцветает огненный шар плазменного взрыва.

Ха. Смешно. У Курякина действительно была с собой граната.

Илья, больше не скрываясь, встает в полный рост и кричит:

\- Отлично, Ковбой! Ты вовремя его отвлек!

\- Вообще-то я собирался вести с ним переговоры, - бурчит себе под нос Наполеон. - Но граната - самый надежный аргумент.

Илья осматривается, подбирает бластер одного из охранников, забирает оттуда батарею. Соло следует его примеру.

Граната оказывается не единственной в арсенале Ильи; он одну за другой отправляет несколько штук в дверной проем эллинга с оставшимся транспортом.  

Габи возвращается, подгоняет катер к берегу; Илья и Соло вспрыгивают на борт.

\- Что за черт? - Соло наступает на что-то мягкое, наклоняется. Под ногами лежит тело.

\- Там сторож. Я его парализовала и хотела выбросить из катера еще в эллинге, но не смогла с места сдвинуть. Слишком тяжелый. Он как свалился внутрь, так и лежит.

\- Повезло мужику, - комментирует Наполеон.

Илья бросает взгляд на догорающий эллинг, но ничего не говорит. Переворачивает лежащего в лодке - и потрясенно чертыхается. 

\- Это не сторож!

\- Похоже, это нам повезло, а не ему, - задумчиво тянет Соло.

В кокпите катера перед ними лежит Люка. 

\- Нет времени любоваться, - торопит Илья, и Габи резко стартует от берега, закладывает крутой вираж и несется к выходу из залива. Курякин забирает у нее управление.

В небе слышится рокот двигателей: наперехват им летят два флайера.

\- Твои клиенты, - подбородком указывает вверх Илья.

Соло поудобнее устраивается в кресле и активирует чип. На секунду его охватывает страх: вдруг тот удар в вирт-периметре особняка сжег тонкую электронику? Но яркое небо послушно меркнет в глазах, и сканер услужливо выдает картинку всех информационных каналов в близлежащем пространстве.

Флайеров - и тех, что в воздухе, и трех оставшихся на земле. Влиться, вплестись в эти нити, вывести из строя электронную начинку и процессоры.

Чужих сканеров - потянуть, спутать, оборвать нити.

Единственного уцелевшего катера на противоположной стороне бухты - далеко и неопасен, можно не трогать.

Шаттла. Вот он, зеленый путеводный луч. Взять пеленг и сбросить координаты на комм Курякина. 

Их цель - станция Гельса: четвертая, рукотворная луна Шеата-8.


	3. Chapter 3

Они втаскивают тяжелое тело Варги в шаттл, взгромождают на кресло, пристегивают ремнями; Илья падает на место пилота, взглядами и жестами раскидывает Габи и Соло по пассажирским ложементам и стартует  - резко, с большой перегрузкой. 

Спустя несколько минут, уже за пределами тяготения Шеата, Габи отстегивает ремень и подходит к пилот-ложементу. Тот, вопреки всем инструкциям, не приведен для старта в горизонтальное положение. Илья сидит в нем, как в кресле, пристегнув лишь ремень-пояс. Спинка отклонена от вертикали градусов на сорок пять и не соприкасается с его обожженной спиной. Предохранитель, не позволяющий управлять шаттлом, пока все ремни не пристегнуты, вырван из пульта «с мясом». 

\- Фирменный салмский стиль пилотирования? - интересуется Габи. 

Соло тоже встает, подходит к Курякину с другой стороны. Заглядывает в лицо. Из носа у того бежит струйка крови. Илья стирает ее запястьем, размазав, в результате, по щеке и подбородку.

\- Семь g, - говорит Соло, - или восемь. 

\- Зато мы с разгону прошли уже треть пути до станции, - хмуро отвечает Курякин. 

Наполеон смотрит на его спину. Зрелище не для слабонервных. Месиво из лохмотьев кожи, одежды и расплавившейся синтекожи. Теперь границы ее напыления на позвоночнике видны ясно, как на учебном пособии.

\- Задница-то хоть цела? - интересуется Соло.

\- Видишь же, сижу, - бурчит Илья.

Габи, которая уже пару минут внимательно всматривается в показания приборов и навигационный экран, придвигается и молча толкает Илью коленом.

Соло осторожно тянет напарника за остатки рубашки.

\- Вставай, камикадзе, пойдем лечиться. Дай даме порулить.

Габи сменяет Илью в кресле пилота, и тот попадает в полное распоряжение Соло.

Наполеон достает аптечку: слава звездному небу и тем, кто снаряжал шаттл, она в полном порядке. А еще в медицинском отсеке есть автономная криокамера, и это большая удача. 

Соло кивает Илье, указывая на камеру:

\- Уложим туда Варгу? Хлопот меньше будет.

\- И что дальше? - хмыкает Курякин.

\- По месту посмотрим, как пойдет. Да хоть на склад его сдадим.

Они в четыре руки раздевают Варгу, запихивают внутрь, активируют режим глубокого анабиоза. И Наполеон наконец может заняться курякинской спиной.

Он срезает лохмотья одежды, оплавившиеся куски синтекожи осторожно удаляет пинцетом. Илья сидит в кресле лицом к спинке, упирая в сцепленные руки подбородок.

Соло откладывает пинцет и вооружается баллончиком с регенерирующим составом. Он успевает нажать кнопку распылителя раз или два, когда Курякин внезапно перехватывает его запястье.

\- Дай сюда, - он бросает быстрый взгляд на маркировку баллончика. - Маркабское дерьмо. С лошадиной дозой анестетика и еще чего-нибудь седативного. Какая там площадь ожога? - он пытается вывернуть голову и оценить повреждения.

Соло молча очерчивает пальцем контур по границе здоровой кожи.

\- Если ты выльешь этот баллончик мне на спину, я вырублюсь раньше, чем ты закончишь, - мрачно констатирует Курякин.

Наполеон и сам это уже понял и успел мысленно забрать назад все свои благодарности в адрес интендантов А.Н.К.Л. Вот что им стоило дополнить аптечку салмскими препаратами - менее щадящими, рассчитанными на существ с высоким болевым порогом. На тех, кто с таким ожогом не отправится в госпиталь, а обработает рану и снова возьмется за оружие.

\- Там нет никаких заменителей? Просто регенопластика, без анестетиков? 

\- Нет. Только пенозащита, которая поверх напыляется.

Илья секунду думает

\- Давай ее. Просто чтобы рану закрыть. А на станции разберемся. Аптечку с собой прихвати. 

\- Ты с ума сошел? Пену напылять прямо на ожог? Она вообще с кожей может соприкасаться? - Наполеон пытается вчитаться в мелкие буквы на боку флакончика.

\- Да давай уже, брызгай, - рычит Курякин. - До станции двадцать минут лету осталось. Если эта штука может соприкасаться с пластиком, который потом превратится в кожу, то и коже от нее ничего не сделается. 

\- Вот только кожи-то у тебя там и нет, Угроза, - хмыкает Соло. - Там открытая рана. 

\- Брызгай! - рявкает Илья так, что Габи оборачивается на них из пилотского кресла.

Делать нечего: неизвестно, что ждет их на станции, и сколько времени пройдет, пока они смогут вновь заняться ранами Ильи. С открытым ожогом такой площади даже уроженец Салма долго не продержится.

Наполеон вздыхает, берет в руку баллончик и жмет на распылитель.

\- Блядь!

Илью подбрасывает в кресле, как пружиной.

Соло с перепугу роняет баллончик и пытается заглянуть напарнику в лицо, но тот мотает головой:

\- Брызгай, тебе сказали!

Он опускает голову на спинку кресла и, кажется, вцепляется в нее зубами. 

Наполеон секунду думает, потом принимает решение. Он снова берется за регенерирующий состав и напыляет на ожог в виде нечастой сетки. После чего заливает всю спину Ильи слоем защитной мгновенно застывающей пены. Курякин дергается и невнятно матерится сквозь сжатые зубы, но сидит.

Закончив процедуру, Соло механическими движениями собирает аптечку. Пальцы подрагивают, руки слушаются плохо.

\- Все? - глухо спрашивает Илья.

\- Все, - чужим деревянным голосом отвечает Наполеон.

\- Вы закончили? - окликает их со своего места Габи. - Я запрашиваю разрешение на стыковку. А то прождем очереди, пока за нами не явится разгневанная Лалла, чтоб мужика своего забрать.

И она продолжает уже в микрофон:

\- Шаттл GX817 на связи, прием. Прошу стыковки. Гельса-пассажирская, дайте стыковочные координаты.

\- Шаттл GX817, - отзывается эфир приятным мужским голосом, - Гельса-пассажирская на связи. Свободных стыковочных узлов в пассажирском сегменте нет. К грузовому причалу будете стыковаться? 

Илья, уже успевший прийти в себя после сеанса экстремальной терапии и сменить обгоревшую одежду на серый полетный комбинезон, молча поднимает два больших пальца. Соло мысленно соглашается: судьба преподносит им на блюдечке идеальный вариант развития событий. 

Большая пересадочная станция наподобие Гельсы - отличное место, чтобы затеряться на несколько часов или даже суток, запутать следы. Это царство диспетчеров и логистов. На станцию ежеминутно прибывают десятки кораблей, высаживаются пассажиры, доставляются тонны грузов. Грузы сортируются; некоторые из них сдаются на хранение, некоторые - перенаправляются в другие уголки планетной системы или даже Галактики. Транзитники ожидают своих рейсов, иногда - по нескольку дней. Кто-то нанимает транспорт, чтобы улететь немедленно. Здесь заключаются сделки и расторгаются контракты. 

Но если в секторе приема пассажирских судов поддерживается относительный порядок, то грузовые причалы - это настоящее царство хаоса. 

Габи наклоняется к микрофону.

\- Гельса-пассажирская, вас поняли, будем стыковаться к грузовому.

\- GX817, перевожу ваш вызов на Гельсу-грузовую. Ждите ответа диспетчера.

***

\- У нас есть буквально два варианта, - обреченно говорит Соло. - Либо улететь прямо сейчас, если повезет быстро нанять катер, либо бродить по станции, как бездомные, таская за собой тележку с криокамерой. Идея зарегистрироваться и снять номер не кажется мне удачной. Кстати, разгневанная Лалла – это более чем реально. Причем ей даже не обязательно организовывать погоню. Достаточно подключить свои связи – и нас ей выдадут тепленькими на блюдечке. Так что с этого момента мы нелегалы. Паспорта можно отправить в утилизатор вместе с рваными шмотками и одеждой Варги. 

\- Пускаем в ход второй комплект документов? - спрашивает Габи. 

Илья кивает:

\- Хорошо, что мы швартовались в доках, а не в  пассажирском сегменте, и зарегистрировали не себя, а только шаттл. Это даст нам фору - правда, небольшую. Имена мы не засветили, а номер шаттла Лалла не знает.

Габи фыркает:

\- Ну, так узнает через пару часов!

\- Кстати, - подает голос Соло, - Лалла может быть вообще не в курсе, что Варга у нас. Мало ли куда он делся. Большой мальчик, самостоятельный.

\- Не верю. Это что-то из области ненаучной фантастики, - презрительно говорит Габи. - Как космофлайер Джексона Гарда в кино. Выглядит как флайер, стартует прямо с поверхности, как шаттл, может выполнять прыжки, как корабль.

\- Нам бы такой сейчас не помешал, - замечает Илья. - А Лалла, скорее всего, думает, что Варга был в одном из флайеров, которые Ковбой уронил в море. Вряд ли они их уже подняли со дна.

Соло ежится: эта версия его совсем не утешает.

Они шагают по коридору станции, одетые в неприметные серые комбинезоны - как и большинство людей вокруг. Полетная форма без знаков различия делает их невидимками в этом деловито бурлящем муравейнике. Антигравитационная тележка, на которой закреплен контейнер с криокамерой, органично дополняет образ занятых своими делами станционеров. Рюкзак с их пожитками Соло несет на плече.

Внезапно он останавливается, выбрасывает руку в сторону и опускает ее на плечо идущего навстречу человека.

\- Марцель! - восклицает он - Марцель Мате, собственной персоной!

\- Полегче на поворотах, парень! - отвечает тот, стряхивая руку Наполеона. - В последние два года я - Маркус Моро.

_ У Марцеля полуседая - соль с перцем - пышная шевелюра, которую он стрижет раз в год - но зато уж сразу "под ноль", блекло-зеленые навыкате глаза и вздернутый нос. Марцель говорит невнятно, чуть пришепетывая: когда-то прикусил кончик языка при жесткой посадке, удирая от полиции. У Марцеля самые умные и чуткие пальцы среди всех медвежатников Эниф Пегаса. Он работает по старинке: никакой электроники в голове, только собственные руки, инструменты, чутье и мозги. Марцель был бы гениальным вором, если бы не мнил себя гениальным стратегом. Но все его сложные многоходовые комбинации по обогащению неизменно заканчиваются провалами, поэтому он просто мошенник средней руки. Деньги на его кредитках появляются нечасто и не задерживаются надолго. А еще он фантастически невезучий. Именно Марцель когда-то снабдил Соло спецификациями на все новейшие модели сейфов Шарового скопления. Предупредив, что где-то там имеется пара-тройка неточностей. Две из трех стоили Марцелю нескольких лет свободы. Третья стоила Наполеону пятнадцати лет рабства под эгидой ЦРУ. И пару недель назад он нашел четвертую. _

Соло договаривается с Марцелем, что тот сдаст контейнер "с ценным грузом" на склад и получит квитанцию на свое имя. У Марцеля в доках есть приятель-суперкарго, который, получив оплату черным налом сверх положенного, не станет вдаваться в подробности: что же там, внутри контейнера. На кредитку самого Марцеля также падает немаленькая сумма - за посредничество. Они уже готовы распрощаться, весьма довольные друг другом, когда Наполеону в голову приходит еще одна идея. Он совещается с Ильей - и они предлагают Марцелю сделку. 

Марцель должен отогнать шаттл на низкую орбиту Шеата-8, сделать пару витков, катапультироваться в спасательной капсуле, а затем уничтожить шаттл, дистанционно взорвав его на верхней границе атмосферы. Если след шаттла уведет преследователей прочь от Гельсы, сбив их с толку, это даст команде А.Н.К.Л. еще какой-то запас времени. Можно будет арендовать прыжковый катер и покинуть систему. А Марцель станет богаче еще на тысячу галакредов.

Самое слабое место в этом плане - жадность Марцеля. Орбитальный шаттл можно продать за кругленькую сумму, перебив регистрационные номера. Но эту сторону вопроса Курякин берет на себя. Он отводит Марцеля в сторонку, и они беседуют буквально пару минут. После этого разговора старый мошенник удрученно кивает, берет флеш-ключ от шаттла и прощается с Наполеоном. Напоследок он шепчет тому на ухо:

\- Полегче с этим амбалом. Ты видел, как он улыбается? Зубы его видел? Клыки? Это салмец, вот что я тебе скажу, парень. Самый настоящий салмский солдафон, вот он кто, этот ваш громила. Ты это знаешь?

Соло утвердительно кивает.

\- Ключевое слово здесь - "наш", - негромко говорит он Марцелю. - Но спасибо, что предупредил. 

И, когда тот уже готов скрыться за поворотом коридора, окликает его:

\- Марцель!

Тот оборачивается.

\- В спецификациях еще одна ошибка. У аламакского Фортбиндерлансцман модели 7010 есть сигнализация!

***

\- Билетов на ближайшие рейсы со станции нет. Нужно было бронировать как минимум за сутки, - устало сообщает Габи, оторвавшись от комма после получаса безуспешных переговоров с диспетчерами транспортных компаний. - Можно арендовать прыжковый катер, но не раньше завтрашнего утра. На сегодня уже всё расписано. Вылететь прямо сейчас не получится.

Соло философски пожимает плечами:

\- Этого следовало ожидать. 

Теперь, когда не надо больше таскать с собой контейнер, его  настроение заметно улучшается.

\- Ну что ж, от Варги мы благополучно избавились, - говорит он. -  Осталось сообщить Уэверли, где искать криокамеру. А потом надо найти место для ночлега. 

\- То есть нужно тебя прислонить, - резюмирует Курякин.

\- Прислонить куда? - недоуменно спрашивает Габи. - Зачем?

Илья кивает на небольшую забегаловку чуть в стороне от главного грузового причала, но Соло отрицательно качает головой: там шумно, надрывается громкая музыка, гомонят подвыпившие докеры. Коридор изгибается, они сворачивают за угол, еще и еще раз, - и вот за ширмой из вертикальных хлорофилл-фильтров, которые разбросаны здесь повсюду, находится закуток с несколькими креслами и информационным терминалом. Илья тут же утыкается в терминал, вызывает карту, сверяет со своей, вполголоса наговаривает что-то в микрофон комма: делает пометки. А Соло садится в кресло и активирует чип. 

Закончив с картой, Курякин подходит к напарнику. Тот смотрит сквозь опущенные ресницы, на лице отсутствующее выражение, глазные яблоки двигаются под полуприкрытыми веками. Илья толкает его ногу своим ботинком. Наполеон дергает головой в сторону соседнего кресла, и Илья садится. 

\- Отчет я сбросил Уэверли сжатым сообщением, - сквозь зубы говорит Наполеон, - копия на твоем комме. Сейчас вскрою люк на верхний ярус.

Пальцы Соло скребут по подлокотнику, носок ботинка выбивает дробь по полу. Илья смотрит, на мгновение задумывается  - а потом наступает Наполеону на ногу, придавливая ее к полу. 

***

\- Что это за помещение? - спрашивает Габи.

\- Это не помещение, это целый технический уровень, - отзывается Наполеон. - Здесь находятся все коммуникации, стационарные водные и воздушные фильтры, серверы - вся техническая начинка. На каждые три-четыре жилых или складских этажа приходится один технический. А сама станция - как две детские пирамидки, соединенные основаниями.

\- Это я видела, когда швартовалась, - устало бормочет Габи. - Меня больше волнует вопрос, почему здесь так холодно.

\- Не холодно, - поправляет Наполеон, - прохладно. В самый раз, чтобы техника нормально работала. Здесь же никто не живет, обслуга и ремонтники приходят на несколько часов. Максимум - на одну смену. Зачем тратить ресурсы на отопление такого большого объема? Проще выдать им робы потеплее. А мы сейчас возле центрального сервера этого яруса, так что температура еще на несколько градусов ниже: чтобы электроника не перегревалась. Зато и шансы попасться здесь минимальны. Сервер без необходимости никто тревожить не будет, а вероятность поломки крайне мала.

В кармане рюкзака находится несколько плиток рациона, но никто из троих особого восторга по этому поводу не выказывает. Соло и Илья разламывают одну, Габи тоже берет кусочек, все вяло жуют. 

\- Вода есть, санузел есть, даже душ есть, - ненатурально жизнерадостным тоном говорит Соло. - Спасибо профсоюзу техперсонала. Что еще нужно для ночевки?

\- Возможно, кровать, - отвечает Габи.

При упоминании душа Илья тяжело вздыхает.

\- Да, тебе сейчас душ не светит, -  констатирует Наполеон, - давай-ка займемся твоей спиной. Ложись, только подстели что-нибудь. Пол ледяной.

Габи тем временем вытряхивает вещи из рюкзака. Сам рюкзак трансформируется в коврик-подстилку из низкотеплопроводного пластика.

\- Хм, - скептически замечает Соло, - это, конечно, не кровать для новобрачных. Но если по бокам еще постелить вещи, то втроем как-нибудь поместимся. А накроемся куртками. Ты же взяла с собой куртки?

Габи кивает, начинает рыться в вещах. Что-то брякает, гремит, раскатывается по твердому полу. Илья, успевший уже улечься на коврик, вскидывает голову.

\- Ты взяла с собой РАКОВИНЫ? - изумленно спрашивает он.

\- Только три штуки, - успокаивающе отвечает Габи. - Самые красивые. И да, куртки я тоже взяла.

Соло театрально возводит глаза к потолку, Курякин молча вздыхает.

Габи, которая одета легче всех, вытаскивает из кучи вещей свитер Ильи, встряхивает, смотрит сначала на свитер, потом - вопросительно - на его хозяина. Илья молча кивает. Соло, который уже начал брызгать на спину напарника растворителем для пенозащиты, ворчит:

\- Не дергайся! 

Он смывает пену, смотрит. Некроза на тех участках, где не было регенопластика, вроде бы не наблюдается. Но те места, где пена напылялась прямо на ожог, выглядят паршиво. Ватным тампоном Соло осторожно удаляет выступившие поверх пленки частицы отмерших тканей и грязи, собирается уже напылять пластик на "прорехи", но застывает в нерешительности. Лунки на позвоночнике - места выхода шипов - сейчас, не прикрытые синтекожей, видны очень хорошо.

\- А что делать с этим? - спрашивает он Курякина. - Ну, с отверстиями этими. Прямо поверх брызгать? 

Илья что-то невнятно бурчит, и над позвоночником поднимается, вырастает жутковатый гребень из шипов. 

\- У-у-у, - говорит Габи и подбирается поближе. Свитер Курякина на ней выглядит, как платье, рукава подвернуты.

\- Здесь двух шипов не хватает, - говорит Соло, - сломал сегодня? 

\- Нет, это уже давно, - нехотя отвечает Илья.

\- А заменить?

\- Нет смысла. Шипы имплантируют, только если отсутствуют три подряд и больше. Даже без пары штук гребень вполне функционален.

\- Да уж, - задумчиво тянет Соло, - я видел.

\- Если же тебя волнует эстетическая сторона вопроса, - насмешливо добавляет Курякин, - то сообщаю: я и так красивый, невзирая на отсутствие двух шипов. 

Габи фыркает и с жадным любопытством спрашивает: 

\- Можно потрогать?

Илья нервно дергает лопатками:

\- Через пару дней, ладно?

\- Неужели через два дня заживет? - вклинивается Соло.

\- Да уже завтра к вечеру заживет, - отвечает Илья. - А без регенопластика дней пять заживало бы.

\- А клыки ты в бою не использовал, - говорит Наполеон.

\- Их вообще  редко используют как оружие. Они не слишком эффективны. Теряешь обзор, скорость. Разве что если руки связаны, а про клыки противник не знает. Но зато как средство устрашения в ближнем бою... 

Соло вспоминает прощальное напутствие перепуганного Марцеля, включает всю силу воли, но не может удержаться и просит:

\- Покажи.

Илья тяжело вздыхает:

\- Вам на сегодня впечатлений не хватило?

\- Ладно, проехали, - быстро идет на попятный Соло.

Но Габи неумолима:

\- Нет, не проехали!

Илья натягивает на лицо довольно вымученную улыбку, которая секунду спустя украшается  внезапно выросшими клыками.

\- Все, концерт окончен, - говорит Илья и прячет клыки.

Соло быстро напыляет пластик на те участки ожога, где его до сих пор не было, закрывает поверх слоем пены. Потом его взгляд случайно падает на лодыжку Курякина. Там, повыше ботинка, отпечатались глубоко вдавленные полукружья, заполненные кровью, - словно следы ногтей.

\- А это что такое? - удивленно спрашивает он, брызгая остатками пластика еще и на ногу.

\- Когти, - сонным голосом отвечает Илья.

\- Чьи?

\- Твои, - совсем уже невнятно бормочет тот. - Ты меня за ногу держал, пока колдовал над Лаллиным сейфом.

Соло потрясенно смотрит на дело рук своих: он этого не помнит совершенно, но вряд ли Курякин стал бы так шутить. 

\- Если это шутка, то несмешная - сообщает Наполеон. Габи только пожимает плечами.

Илья лежит, уткнувшись лицом в импровизированную подушку, и, кажется, действительно уже спит.

\- А мы как будем спать?- интересуется Габи, кивая на шипы. И тянется-таки потрогать, прикасается пальцем к острию.

\- Жутко ядовитые, - говорит Соло, - нервно-паралитический яд замедленного действия. Не помню, есть ли в аптечке антидот.

Габи сердито фыркает:

\- Можно подумать, я не читала досье. Вот что ты меня все время пугаешь? Не обижу я его. Тебя послушать, так я прямо монстр какой-то.

Илья смеется, не поднимая головы. Его спина вздрагивает, лопатки ходуном ходят под слоем застывшей пены. Отсмеявшись, он убирает гребень.

Уже под утро Соло слышит, что Илья, который так и проспал всю ночь на животе лицом вниз, начинает тихо постанывать. Наполеон поднимает голову, щурится в темноту, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть. Несмотря на то, что его куртку утянула на свою сторону Габи, лежать не холодно. От бока Ильи идет тепло. Кажется, у Курякина жар. 

Соло осторожно, кончиками пальцев, трогает лоб напарника: горячий. Илья просыпается, приподнимается на локтях.

\- Какая у тебя нормальная температура? - спрашивает Соло.

\- Как у всех, - тускло отвечает тот.

Соло роется в аптечке, протягивает ему инъектор.

\- Не надо, - мотает головой Илья. - Боль и жар активизируют регенерацию. Быстрее заживет.

\- А я думал, ее активизирует нормальный здоровый сон, - саркастически замечает Соло.

\- Да нет, - продолжает упорствовать Курякин, - все вполне терпимо. Только жарко, и вы меня придавили, пошевелиться невозможно. Я с краю лягу. 

Габи тут же перекатывается на освободившееся нагретое место.

Примерно через час Илья будит их. 

\- Семь утра по шеатскому времени. Пора выбираться отсюда.  

Пока они приводят себя в порядок, где-то на соседнем уровне открывается кафе, и в нем начинает работать пекарня. Одуряющий запах кофе и выпечки пробивается из вентиляционной решетки, заставляя рты наполниться слюной.

Габи выходит из душа, принюхивается и говорит:

\-  Надо найти, откуда так пахнет. Если я не попью кофе, то так и останусь бесполезной аморфной биомассой.

Соло уважительно крутит головой: 

\- Отменно сказано. Подпишусь под каждым словом.

Он задействует чип и спустя минуту сообщает:

\- Нашел, это ярусом ниже. Недалеко отсюда, на лифте вниз и двадцать футов в сторону.

\- Купите и мне тоже, - просит Илья.

\- Что именно? - уточняет Габи.

\- То, что так пахнет, - формулирует Курякин. - И кофе.

\- То, что пахнет ванилью и корицей, - менторским тоном замечает Соло, -  вряд ли окажется с мясом. Это сладкие булочки.

\- Я в курсе, - сообщает Илья. -  Но они теплые и пахнут.

\- И пока они теплые, - ехидно говорит Наполеон, - можно представить, что они только что бегали. Что кровь еще не остыла.

Габи гнусно хихикает, представляя себе истекающие кровью булочки с корицей.

\- А откуда твой организм получает витамины? - поправив на плече рюкзак, задумчиво спрашивает Соло после минутной паузы, когда они выбираются с технического яруса, задраивают за собой люк и направляются к лифту. - При таком-то рационе.

\- Из мяса, - мрачно говорит Курякин. 

Кажется, за последние сутки они исчерпали лимит его терпения своим неуёмным любопытством и шутками.

Соло смотрит на него. На страдающего авитаминозом напарник явно не похож; разве что - на страдающего странными предрассудками относительно еды. И то - скорее наслаждающегося, нежели наоборот.

Пока Наполеон и Габи стоят напротив прилавка кафе и спорят, какие булочки купить Курякину, тот сидит неподалеку в вестибюле пассажирского яруса. Наполеона посещает дежа вю: точно так же, вытянув ноги, Илья сидел перед вылетом с Шеата-1, пока они пили кофе. Только тогда на полу стояли чемоданы, а теперь - лежит армейский рюкзак.

\- Через некоторое время,  - говорит Габи, отхлебывая кофе из стаканчика, - мы выясним, что он ест несколько видов овощей и фруктов: потому что они красивые, или как-то по-особенному пахнут, или.... не знаю, напоминают ему священных животных его родины.

Соло фыркает в стаканчик с кофе, обжигаясь. Последний аргумент его особенно впечатлил.

\- А также сладости, потому что они сладкие, булки - потому что они теплые, орехи - потому что их скорлупа напоминает панцирь черепахи... и еще десяток столь же убедительных доводов, - подхватывает он, и Габи отворачивается, сдерживая улыбку. - Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду: это не связано с обменом веществ или традициями, это просто причуды. А если и связано, то лишь в какой-то мере. Ну... пусть будут причуды. 

И, обращаясь уже к официантке:

\- И еще вот эту завитушку с ванильным кремом, пожалуйста, мисс. И тройной кофе с собой.

***

Прыжковых катеров в свободном доступе предсказуемо не оказывается. Любая афера, завязанная на Марцеля, неминуемо выйдет боком, - начинает грызть себя Наполеон, - тот распространяет свое невезение, как споры альгенибской язвы. Курякин хмурится, высчитывает  что-то в уме. Соло понимает: их фора, выигрыш во времени перед Лаллой, медленно истекает, испаряется.

\- Свяжись с этим своим... Маркусом, - отрывисто говорит Илья, - где он сейчас? На орбите? 

Соло устраивается в обжитом уже кресле за хлорофилловой ширмой, вызывает Марцеля: только звук, картинка ему сейчас не нужна. Приняв вызов, Марцель долго откашливается, хрипит, мычит что-то невнятное. "Разбудил", - понимает Соло. Наконец собеседник собирает себя воедино и выдает информацию: он на орбите, заходит на очередной виток, вызовов с поверхности не было, были запросы со сканеров в автоматическом режиме. Первые запросы Марцель проигнорировал, последние - просто проспал.

\- Давай уже в капсулу и вниз, - говорит  Соло. - Там разгар сезона. Водичка отличная, сам проверял. 

\- Не передумали? - тянет время Марцель. - Может, я прямо с шаттлом и сяду? 

\- И через пять минут после посадки тебя возьмет за яйца одна ну очень горячая дамочка, - предсказывает Соло, - слишком горячая для тебя. У нее на нас зуб.

\- И чем вы ей не угодили? 

\- Не удовлетворили как женщину, - Соло уже надоел этот затянувшийся разговор, он отвык от скабрезных шуток Марцеля и его самодовольного тона, который приходится поддерживать.

\- Это вы зря, - бормочет тот, судя по голосу, подавляя зевок. - Сами-то как? Летите уже?

\- Пока сидим, - не удержавшись, жалуется Соло, - не на чем лететь.

\- Зайдите к Демаймо, - отзывается Марцель, - ну, на склады, куда вчера ходили груз ваш сдавать. Он уже полгода спит и видит, как бы толкнуть катерок, который у меня по пьяни купил.

\- А что не так? - зная Марцеля, не может не уточнить Соло.

\- Да управление на нем ручное только. Не стыкуется ни с чем. Ни с чип-пилотом, ни с виртуализацией функций, ни с навигаторскими программами. Я-то привык, а ему вот не нравится. А переделывать - дешевле новый купить.

Соло остается только мысленно присвистнуть. Даже для Марцеля, с его желанием работать "по старинке", это как-то слишком. Но в их обстоятельствах привередничать не приходится. Он благодарит приятеля и торопливо сворачивает разговор, спросив напоследок:

\- А ты как выбираться планируешь?

\- Флайер вызову, - резонно отвечает Марцель, - такси.

\- Только... Марцель?

\- А?

\- Ты там на пляже поваляйся часиков пять хотя бы, прежде чем вызывать. Чтоб не связали со взрывом на орбите. А лучше восемь.

\- Понял, - лаконично отвечает Марцель, - позагораю. Удачи. 

И отключается.

Соло открывает глаза и видит ноги Габи, удобно устроенные на его собственных коленях. Сама Габи сидит в кресле напротив и разглядывает потолок напросвет сквозь пустой кофейный стаканчик. Курякин сидит рядом и ладонью отгораживает ступни напарницы от руки Наполеона.

\- Все нормально, - стиснутые на подлокотнике пальцы разжимаются с трудом. - А вчерашний суперкарго продает катер. Старый и с ручным управлением. То есть полностью ручным. Вообще. Ты с таким справишься? - обращается он к Илье.

Тот кивает, и одновременно с этим Габи отбрасывает в сторону смятый стаканчик и улыбается с жадным предвкушением:

\- Я справлюсь.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Надеюсь, хотя бы с прыжковым двигателем все в порядке! - они уже покинули пределы станции, и Габи с увлечением осваивает новую игрушку.  - А маневровые работают вразнобой, надо отлаживать. 

Она кивком подзывает Курякина. 

\- Сядь за рычаги, - и тут же фыркает, перебивая сама себя: 

\- Нет, серьезно, рычаги на прыжковом катере! - и, качая головой, встает из пилотского кресла. - Я в машинный отсек. Боковые маневровые пока не трогай! Если понадобится - подрабатывай резервным на малых оборотах.

\- Надень скафандр, - отвечает Илья.

\- Да, мамочка! - недовольно бурчит Габи. Она возится пару минут со скафандром, недобрым словом поминая прежних владельцев катера, экономивших на оборудовании, затем уходит.

Наполеон некоторое время молчит, не желая отвлекать Илью, потом видит, что тот не столь уж сосредоточен на управлении. И, кстати, сидит, уже нормально прислоняясь к спинке кресла, а не как вчера.

\- У нас в команде обнаружился прирожденный инженер-маньяк, - Соло бросает реплику, разбивая тишину. - Бывает же такое. В  магазинах одежды на Шеате у нее глаза не так горели, как при виде этой допотопной рухляди.

Курякин скупо улыбается приборам.

\- А каково жить, когда твоя профессия заранее предопределена? - закидывает крючок Наполеон. Он не слишком рассчитывает на развернутый ответ, но очень уж хочется вытянуть из напарника хоть какие-то подробности сверх того, что было в досье.

\- Почему сразу предопределена? - медленно говорит Илья. "Клюнуло!" - мысленно ликует Соло. - Хочешь быть инженером - будь военным инженером, хочешь преподавать - иди работать в интернат или академию. Хочешь быть врачом - будь военным врачом. Я, кстати, проходил двухгодичный инженерный курс. 

Звучит резонно и убедительно, - мысленно оценивает услышанное Наполеон. И продолжает расспросы.

\- А как поддерживают нужное соотношение военных и... невоенных? Гражданского населения? У вас есть какое-то слово для  обозначения?..

Курякин кивает и произносит что-то по-салмски: Соло не успевает расслышать и, тем паче, запомнить.

\- Первый ребенок обязательно подвергается модификации - еще до рождения, внутриутробно. Последующие - на усмотрение родителей. 

\- И многие хотят второго-третьего ребенка-солдата?

\- Не все, но многие. Это почетно. 

Чтобы поддерживать прирост населения на должном уровне, да еще и колонизировать вновь освоенные планеты, салмские семьи должны быть немаленькими: трое и больше детей в семье - наверняка норма для них, - прикидывает в уме Соло. Он отчаянно хочет спросить Илью про братьев и сестер, но не решается.

\- Все же странно знать, что один из твоих детей обязательно будет солдатом, - продолжает он.

\- Вот уж это, на мой взгляд, вообще ничуть не странно, - фыркает Курякин. -  Так принято не только на Салме, на многих планетах это в порядке вещей: старшего сына ждет военная карьера.

Соло озадаченно молчит. В таком изложении уклад Салма - ну, за исключением самого факта модификации  в хищное существо - выглядит логичным и... нормальным. Ничего такого, что шокировало бы или вызвало внутреннее отторжение, он не услышал.        Что касается возникновения самой идеи универсального солдата… Возможно, - теперь Наполеон, пожалуй, способен это признать, - мысль о создании таких солдат тоже родилась не на пустом месте, а была обусловлена исторической необходимостью. Во времена Чумных и Вассальных войн в Галактике салмцы вынужденно практиковали поголовную модификацию населения (правда, без выделения отдельной касты, не способной к размножению). Слишком уж лакомым куском для других держав была система Тау Пегаса. Когда отпала нужда в тотальной милитаризации, салмцы пришли к существующей ныне схеме воспроизводства: общая для всех генетическая основа и дополнительная внутриутробная гормональная обработка - для будущих воинов. Но в случае затяжной столетней войны Салм вполне мог бы модифицировать своих детей хоть целыми поколениями. А демографический дефицит компенсировать за счет клонирования и генной инженерии, позволяющей планировать двойни и тройни.

Внезапно оживает дальняя связь: Уэверли получил сообщение об их отбытии с Гельсы и теперь отвечает: "Двигайтесь в квадрат Y17N3R8". Наполеон перекидывает сообщение на свой комм.

\- Это рядом с орбитой Шеата-4, - говорит Курякин, бросив взгляд на навигационный экран, - мы уже почти на месте.

"Там вас подберет патрульный катер и доставит на маркабский крейсер. Расчетное время встречи - двадцать шесть ноль-ноль по нулевому меридиану Шеата-8 и отсчету станции Гельса".

"Через полтора часа", - автоматически переводит в уме Соло.  И продолжает расспросы.

\- А зачем вообще нужна эта взаимная физиологическая изоляция двух каст? Невозможность завести семью?

\- Большинство профессиональных военных не заводит семью, - пожимает плечами Илья. - Салм в этом отнюдь не уникален. Просто мы пошли чуть дальше, закрепив это генетически. Наличие семьи, детей делает человека более осторожным и уязвимым. Это слишком тонкие материи, чтобы так вот отвлеченно рассуждать, но мне это кажется правильным. У нас так принято.

Со стороны машинного отделения раздается громкий хлопок. Сильно вибрирует корпус, слышен свист уходящего воздуха, автоматически задраивается переборка между машинным отделением и рубкой.

Илья и Соло одновременно кричат:

\- Габи!

\- Что случилось?

Из динамиков слышится скрежет, потом раздается голос Габи, искаженный помехами. Она ругается на двух языках сразу - да так, что Соло мысленно ухмыляется, несмотря на серьезность момента.

\- Жива, - выдыхает Курякин.

\- Ты цела? - рявкает в селектор Соло. Выслушивает еще несколько забористых пассажей и выясняет, что Габи благодаря скафандру не пострадала, а вот правый маневровый двигатель разнесло напрочь при попытке вскрыть кожух: видимо, там была уже изрядная трещина в корпусе циклонного ионизатора, а сейчас от перепада давления он взорвался. 

\- Во внешней обшивке дыра размером с трех Курякиных, - говорит Габи, - меня чуть не унесло. В машинном отсеке вакуум. Шлюз тоже покорежен.

\- У тебя скафандр заправлен? - вступает Илья. - На сколько хватит кислорода? 

\- На три часа, - хмуро отвечает Габи. -  И в спасательной капсуле еще на час. Попробую подвести пластырь под пробоину. Но когда разницы давлений нет... В одиночку тут работы часа на два-три. А вы на обшивку выйти не сможете: у этой модели один наружный люк, и он в моем отсеке. Идиотская конструкция. Надо еще будет вытащить кислородные баллоны из спасательной капсулы.

\- Не надо, - говорит Илья. - Через двадцать минут я ложусь в дрейф, и еще через час десять здесь будет шеатский патрульный катер. Отстрелишься в капсуле, они подойдут и поймают тебя силовым полем. А мы будем садиться на ближайшую планету. На борт вместе с катером они нас принять не смогут, это не крейсер, а стыковаться с ними  нам теперь нечем.

\- Илья, - странным голосом говорит Габи, - Наполеон...

Кажется, она впервые обращается к ним по имени, - мысленно удивляется Соло.

\- Регенератор воздуха тоже на моей стороне. За переборкой. Дублирующего в рубке нет, здесь центральная система обновления воздуха.

Соло и Илья переглядываются.

\- Сядешь без одного маневрового? - спрашивает Соло.

\- А есть выбор? - пожимает плечами Илья. - Главное, левый движок не трогай, - говорит он в селектор. 

\- И в мыслях не было, - отвечает Габи. - Я на этой дырявой лоханке вообще больше ни к чему не прикоснусь. На сколько вам хватит воздуха? Вообще-то я могу вырезать переборку, если вы наденете скафандры. Думаю, патрульные смогут подобрать вас и без капсулы.

Илья смотрит на приборы.

\- Воздуха на три с четвертью часа. По расходомеру. - Он кивает Соло: - Если будет концентрация кислорода процентов хотя бы двенадцать, я останусь в сознании и смогу вести катер. То есть у нас в запасе где-то три часа сорок минут. Максимум - три пятьдесят. До Шеата-4 три часа лету, еще минут двадцать уйдет на маневры, с учетом наших повреждений. Думаю, уложимся. 

Соло, который в это время проверяет заправку скафандров, выпрямляется и говорит:

\- Заключительный акт этой пьесы я, наверное, пропущу, потому что при двенадцатипроцентной концентрации уже отключусь. Или даже раньше. Признаться, я рассчитывал на резерв кислорода в скафандрах, но они не заправлены. По индикаторам баллоны полные, но это только по индикаторам. Видимо, Марцель - или уже Демаймо, или они оба - мухлевали с датчиками наполнения, чтобы не платить за обслуживание каждый раз. А скафандры им были без надобности, только для техосмотра.

\- Значит, я взяла единственный заправленный, - подает голос Габи. Она молчит секунд тридцать, из селектора доносятся щелчки и скрежет.

\- Я в капсуле, - наконец  говорит она.

\- Через пять минут я глушу ходовые двигатели, ты катапультируешься и включаешь аварийный маячок на частоте патрульных. У тебя будет две минуты, чтобы удалиться на безопасное расстояние до того, как мы снова стартуем. Время пошло. Удачи.

\- Удачи, - отзываются вразнобой Габи и Соло.

***

\- Угроза, - окликает Соло минут через десять после того, как катер ложится на курс к Шеату-4. До этого они молчат, экономя кислород.

Курякин поворачивает к нему голову.

\- А чем ты вскроешь переборку, когда мы сядем? - "Если сядем", - проносится у него в голове. - Сомневаюсь, что твои когти годятся для такой работы. Тут нужен лазерный резак. А инструменты все в машинном.

\- Не болтай, - хмуро говорит Илья. - Переборку проломлю. Кислородным баллоном. Жалко, что пустой. Полный тяжелее.

\- А уж мне как жалко, - бормочет Соло себе под нос, - что он пустой...

***

Наполеон приходит в себя, и первое, что возвращается к нему, - не слух, не зрение, а головная боль. Она вгрызается в мозг, заполняет собой черепную коробку. Дальше приходит очередь осязания. Его переворачивают, тянут куда-то, кладут на жесткое так, что затылок бьется об пол. Из горла вырывается слабый стон. Становится холодно. Очень холодно. По поверхности, на которой он лежит, тянет ледяным сквозняком. Воздух хочется глотать, заполняя легкие до предела. Удушья больше нет. Болит голова, подташнивает, лежать жестко и холодно, кто-то топает рядом, громыхая и матерясь над ухом. Все нормально. Он жив. Они живы.

Соло открывает глаза и осторожно садится. В двух шагах от него Курякин пытается залатать пробоину в аварийной переборке. Тонкая металлическая перегородка раскурочена, края выломаны, выдавлены  наружу - били чем-то тяжелым, - в центре зияет дыра.

\- Возвращайся в кресло, - говорит Илья, уловив движение за спиной. - Замерзнешь. Я тебя на пол положил, чтоб быстрее в себя пришел. По низу воздухом тянет.

\- Это не воздух, - бормочет Соло, с кряхтением поднимаясь и шаркая, словно старик, в сторону пассажирского кресла. - Это ледяной ветер.

\- Сейчас заткну эту дыру чем-нибудь, чтобы рубку не выстудить. Это еще не ветер, ветер на улице. И мороз. Сели... не слишком мягко. Есть повреждения. Я под конец уже не очень... 

Он не договаривает, но Соло и без того живо представляет себе, как полуобморочный Илья - с бешено стучащим в висках пульсом, жадно хватающий ртом почти бесполезный уже воздух - бросает катер на каменистую мерзлую пустошь, боясь не успеть. Не успеть отстегнуть ремни. Нашарить на полу кислородный баллон. Выломать переборку, пока сознание окончательно не померкло, пока тело слушается. Высунуться наружу, в кровь обдирая грудь и плечи о рваные края пробоины. Глотнуть ледяного воздуха.

Большинство планет в системе Шеата относятся к земному типу и имеют силу тяжести, близкую к 1g, и все они либо изначально комфортны для жизни, либо терраформированы. Шеат-4 в этом ряду - исключение, хотя гравитация на нем тоже составляет около 0,9g и он имеет кислородную атмосферу. Большой угол наклона оси делает его климат экстремальным: каждый полюс за год дважды уходит в глубокую тень - и тогда существовать там нельзя даже  при наличии специального снаряжения - и дважды раскаляется от жара звезды до температур, не совместимых с жизнью. 

Единственный пригодный для высадки материк  находится возле экватора. Климат на нем суровый, но стабильный, в отличие от полярных областей. Здесь можно дождаться, пока придет помощь - при условии, что корабль цел, что есть возможность подать сигнал, и что у них хватит ресурсов дотянуть до прилета спасателей.

Соло пережидает очередной приступ мигрени - кажется, она уже начинает отпускать, - и подходит к пульту. Похоже, немудрящая электронная начинка их кораблика не перенесла посадки. Отопление - слава звездному небу - работает. Установка регенерации воздуха тоже в порядке - какая ирония -  теперь, когда это больше не актуально. А вот все, что было завязано на процессор: контроль двигателей, навигация, связь, - увы, мертво.

\- Мы здесь надолго, - говорит Соло. - На сутки минимум. В лучшем случае. Сигнал подать не выйдет. И через свой чип я с Уэверли связаться не смогу: здесь нет ни спутников связи, ни усилителей сигнала. Планета дикая. И точных координат своих мы не знаем.

\- Да, я уже посмотрел, - Илья заканчивает возиться с пробоиной и подходит к рюкзаку с вещами. Копается, вытаскивает куртку, надевает. Достает куртку Соло и свой свитер, в котором накануне ходила Габи, кидает напарнику.

\- Оденься. 

Наполеон ловит свитер, крутит его в руках, проглатывая ехидное "да, мамочка": повторять чужие шутки он всегда считал дурным тоном. Он и свои-то по два раза повторять не любит.

Курякин смотрит на него и внезапно ухмыляется, видимо, вспомнив, как выглядела в этом свитере Габи.

\- Одевайся давай. При таких дырах в обшивке от отопления мало проку. Скоро здесь станет почти как на улице. Координаты я приблизительно представляю. Когда садился - видел постройки неподалеку. Шеатская исследовательская станция. Я о ней как раз смотрел информацию недавно. До войны эту планетку собирались терраформировать, но в начале сороковых проект заморозили, а сейчас от него окончательно отказались: денег нет. Станции больше двадцати лет, но она законсервирована, и оборудование не вывезено. Дойдем - сможем подать сигнал.

\- Неподалеку - это как?- уточняет Соло, просунув голову в ворот курякинского свитера и приглаживая волосы.

\- Часа три или четыре пешком. - Илья осекается; нахмурившись, смотрит на Соло. - Пять, - поправляется он, качнув головой.

\- Значит, четыре, - говорит Соло.

\- Значит, четыре.

***

Из пробитой переборки в рубку врывается очередной ледяной порыв. Это, отодвинув приспособленный вместо заслонки кусок пластика, возвращается Илья, выходивший разведать обстановку.

\- Есть две новости, - докладывает он, снова закрывая пробоину.

\- И какая из них хуже? - откликается Соло, заканчивая отвинчивать от стены очередной трубчатый поручень.

\- Плохая - ветер в лицо. Сильный. Ждать, пока он сменится, бесполезно: это господствующее направление ветра в этой местности.

\- А хорошая?

\- Благодаря ветру рыхлого снега почти нет, его весь выдувает. А тот, что остался, - слежался до плотного наста. Это хорошо, потому что нормальные лыжи мы бы вряд ли сделали из подручных материалов. А на снегоступах идти очень тяжело, тем более на самодельных. 

\- Ну, думаю, трекинговые палки нам в любом случае не помешают, - говорит Соло, указывая на четыре отвинченных поручня.

Они  вытряхивают рюкзак, делят вещи и одеваются. В ход идет все: они разбирают по две пары белья, по двое брюк. У Ильи находятся тельняшка и рубашка, водолазка, куртка. У Наполеона - куртка, свитер Ильи, две рубашки, майка. Соло раздевается до трусов и, ежась, смотрит на Илью. Тот стоит перед кучей вещей в тельняшке и бермудах - точно так, как ходил на Шеате-8.

\- Хоть сейчас в шезлонг к бассейну, - замечает Наполеон. - Тебе спину кремом от загара не помазать? 

\- Лучше тюленьим жиром, - привередничает Курякин.

Илья достает вещи Габи. Соло с ужасом смотрит на кружевное белье; Илья усмехается и говорит:

\- Это, пожалуй, мы трогать не будем. 

И с сожалением возвращает в рюкзак маленькие носки, размером с половину его ступни, которые, увы, не годятся даже в качестве варежек - ни ему, ни Наполеону.

От фланелевой пижамы Габи они отрывают несколько полос - замотать ноги поверх носков. Сооружают банданы, свернув в прямоугольные полосы два ее летних платья. Переглядываются.

\- Не скажем ей, - неуверенно предлагает Илья.

\- Не скажем, - соглашается Соло, - сохраним эту страшную тайну. 

\- Ты похож на пирата, - фыркает Курякин, наблюдая за мрачным напарником. Рвет пополам пижамную куртку и половину берет себе, а половину наматывает на голову Наполеона поверх банданы.  - А теперь - на бездомного переселенца с Альгениба.

И протягивает ему оставшуюся часть пижамных штанов:

\- А это порвать на полоски - и на руки.

В оставшиеся вещи он заматывает раковины, чтобы не гремели. 

\- Может, оставим?  - спрашивает Соло. Илья пожимает плечами. 

\- А вдруг нам влетит за пижаму? Вдруг это была ее любимая? Понесешь рюкзак, будет спину греть. 

В одном кармане рюкзака находятся несколько плиток сухого пайка, в другом - два шелковых шарфа.

\- Предметы первой необходимости, - беззлобно ворчит Соло. - Раковины, шеатские шелковые шарфы...

\- Ими можно закрыть лицо от ветра, - предлагает Илья.

\- Шелком? - сомневается Соло.

Илья задумчиво отвечает:

\- Я в детстве читал книгу  про путешествие Моэнса и Торбена Кронборгов. Как они вдвоем пешком перешли через Большой ледник на Войто-2.

Соло уточняет: 

\- С черно-белыми рисунками в таком слегка ироничном стиле, наподобие шаржей?

\- Да, - немного удивленно подтверждает Илья.

\- Я тоже ее читал, - говорит Соло. - Это мемуары самого Моэнса с его же иллюстрациями.

\- И там упоминалось, что они защищали лица от ветра шелковыми платками.

\- Красными, - конкретизирует Соло.

Илья молча ухмыляется уточнению и протягивает ему красный платок, а себе берет синий. Соло хмыкает, но от платка не отказывается. Илья отрывает от стен несколько полос обшивки, сворачивает в рулон и запихивает в рюкзак. Находит пустую металлическую канистру и, повозившись с раскуроченным шлюзом, наполняет ее маслом из гидравлической системы. Из обрывков пластика делает обвязку с лямками, чтобы можно было нести канистру, как рюкзак; подгоняет по себе. Кивает Соло на пустую бутылку из-под мирахского снаппена.

Соло наполняет ее питьевой водой, потом, озаренный внезапной мыслью, шарит под обшивкой на стыке двух плит над пультом управления. Вытаскивает плоскую фляжку,  раскручивает, нюхает. На дне в ней плещется снаппен. 

\- Глотка по три-четыре на каждого, - говорит Соло и победно встряхивает находку. - Чтобы у Марцеля да не было заначки! Видно, так полгода и пролежала, пока катер у Демаймо был.

\- С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок, - бурчит Курякин.

***

Шелковый платок действительно неплохо защищает лицо, но ветер так силен, что кажется, мгновенно выдувает все крохи тепла из-под слоев одежды и промораживает до костей. Он создает мерный, временами усиливающийся гул, который неприятно давит на уши.

\- Ты уверен в направлении? - перекрикивает не прекращающееся ни на секунду гудение Соло. - Нам так и будет всю дорогу дуть в лицо?

\- Можно пойти в другую сторону, - флегматично отвечает Курякин. - Дойдем до побережья, сделаем плот. Годика через два высадимся на материк с противоположной стороны. Тогда ветер будет попутным всю дорогу.

Через час эта мысль начинает казаться Наполеону не столь уж плохой. Он не чувствует ни рук, обмотанных полосами фланели, ни ног. Идет по гладкому насту, низко опустив голову, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь. Плечи болят от усилия, с которым приходится вытаскивать палки из снега. В голову лезут обрывки информации из книги Кронборга: например, о том, что к середине похода путешественники догадались засовывать себе в штаны запасные шапки и варежки, дабы не отморозить самое ценное. Но из одежды на дне рюкзака остались только два комплекта кружевного белья Габи, да ее же тонкие носки. А они, увы, вряд ли способны радикально изменить ситуацию к лучшему. В двух шагах впереди маячит курякинская спина. Полчаса назад Илья начал мычать себе под нос какую-то песню. Он бесконечно повторяет одну и ту же музыкальную фразу, ветер доносит ее обрывки до ушей Наполеона. Это нескончаемое повторение начинает сводить с ума, и Соло тихонько говорит себе под нос, зная, что ветер все равно отнесет его слова назад:

\- Заткнись. 

Еще минут через десять он ловит себя на том, что идет, повторяя в такт шагам:

\- Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись.

Ветер выбивает из глаз слезы, которые замерзают на щеках. На кромке шелкового платка нарастает ледяная корка. Из носа тоже течет. Дышать больно, обжигающе холодный воздух дерет горло. Усилием воли Соло заставляет себя замолчать, но в голове все равно крутится: “Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись”.

Он сам напоминает себе робота с одной-единственной зацикленной программой: шагать вперед, преодолевая сопротивление ветра. Выдергивать палки из снега. Повторять в уме одно и то же. Когда тело окончательно переходит в автоматический режим, идущий впереди Илья вдруг спотыкается, попав ногой в яму. Соло, не успев остановиться, налетает на него сзади. Пару секунд он стоит, упершись носом между лопаток напарника, широко раскинув руки с палками, чтобы удержать равновесие и не завалиться набок. Потом спрашивает:

\- Ногу не подвернул?

\- Нет, - отвечает Илья, умудрившись вклинить это между двумя тактами своего мычания.

Соло бросает палки на снег, затыкает уши ладонями и кричит уже в полный голос:

\- Заткнись!!!

***

Они бредут рядом, бок о бок. Правая рука Ильи лежит на поясе Соло: точно так они передвигались по коридору Лаллиного особняка. Идти так медленнее, но теплее. Илья сжимает обе лыжных палки в левой руке, Соло волочит свои в правой.

\- Как устроен твой чип?

Губы у них обоих онемели от холода, и Соло не сразу понимает вопрос напарника.

\- В нем есть какой-то накопитель информации?

\- Есть.

Говорить трудно, от этого сбивается дыхание.

\- Ты не сохраняешь к себе музыку? Или фильмы? - зачем-то любопытствует Курякин.

\- Музыки нет. Есть фильм.

\- Какой?

\- Последняя лента Мрачека.

\- Порнуха?

\- Эротика. Высокое искусство. А ты, я смотрю, знаток.

\- Вот включи и смотри.

\- Тогда я буду падать. Спотыкаться через шаг. И вообще я не уверен, что после нашего марш-броска порнуха мне еще когда-нибудь понадобится. - Последняя длинная фраза дается Наполеону с трудом.

\- Игры есть? - продолжает допытываться Илья.

\- Я все стер, кроме базового набора. - "Который выковырять можно, кажется, только вместе с мозгами". - Пасьянс и шатурандж. Ты можешь без играть без голокуба? - он наконец догадывается, к чему клонит напарник.

\- Играть могу. Выиграть вслепую - не знаю. Соглашайся, у тебя будет фора.

\- Ладно. Тогда я белыми. Пешка Ac2 на Bc2. 

\- Пешка Ec4 на Ec3, - отвечает Илья через два шага.

... - Единорог Сс3 на Db2

... - Ладья Dc4 на De2 

\- Конь Ed5... так ты точно уверен в направлении? Ты на комм ни разу не взглянул. 

\- Мне не нужно. 

\- У тебя компас в голове? Встроенный?

Илья молчит.

\- Ты чувствуешь магнитное поле? В досье про это не было.

\- Значит, тебе об этом и не надо знать.

\- Мы работаем вместе. Я должен знать. Что ты можешь, а что нет.

\- Чувствую.

\- То есть с направлением ты промахнуться не мог. А с расстоянием? Сам сказал, что садился почти в отключке.

\- Мог.

\- Что мог?

\- Промахнуться.

\- Намного?

\- Увидим.

\- Не уверен, что увижу. Пешка Вс3 на Сс3.

\- Слон Ed4 на Ес3.

Когда они падают второй раз за три минуты, Илья останавливается, втыкает палки в снег и сдергивает рюкзак со спины Соло. Спина моментально леденеет на ветру.

\- Разведем костер.

Масло в жестянке горит тускло, дымно, но тепло от него все же есть. Они вбивают в наст палки, натягивают с наветренной стороны пластик от обшивки. Илья начинает с подветра растягивать полотнище рюкзака.

\- А это зачем? - удивляется лишней работе Соло. 

\-  Чтобы тепло не выдувало. Так оно будет отражаться от преграды, - поясняет Курякин.

Они сидят у костерка боком к ветру, соприкасаясь спинами. Соло делает глоток снаппена, передает фляжку Илье. Тот отхлебывает, потом закручивает крышку.

\- Не увлекайся, только холоднее станет. 

Соло выдавливает смешок:

\- Нужно было надеть скафандры. Шлемы не закрывать, чтобы дышать можно было. И так идти. Ну, подумаешь, чуть дольше...

\- Или ползти. 

\- Или катиться.

\- Или сделать парус, чтобы несло ветром.

\- В общем, твоя первая идея - насчет идти в другую сторону и сделать плот - была самой лучшей.

\- Вернемся? - предлагает Курякин.

Наполеон содрогается и чувствует, даже через слои одежды, как по спине Ильи тоже пробегает дрожь.

\- Я передумал, - внезапно произносит он. 

\- Насчет чего? - недоумевает Илья.

\- Пожалуй, я все же расскажу Габи, как погибла ее пижама. 

Наполеон вскидывает руку с коммом, выпростав запястье из рукава, и делает снимок.

\- Буду тебя шантажировать, - говорит он.

\- Я смотрю, ты отдохнул, - угрожающе говорит Курякин. - Гаси костер, надевай рюкзак и пойдем. И имей в виду, ковбой, я тебя сфотографировал еще в катере.

Они снова бесконечно долго бредут навстречу воющему ветру, спотыкаясь и скользя. Партия подходит к концу. Наполеон действительно выигрывает, к своему немалому удивлению.

\- Ферзь Вс5 на Ec5, шах и мат!

Соло, воодушевившись, толкает Илью в плечо. Тот падает в снег и лежит, не пытаясь встать. Соло пугается - и пугается еще больше, когда видит, что тот вытаскивает откуда-то из-под одежды бластер и выставляет заряд на максимум.

"Пристрелит, - мелькает у него в голове. - Или застрелится сам от такого позора". 

\- Ты что? - спрашивает он оторопело.

\- Замок собью.

\- Какой замок?

\- Глаза включи, - сварливо советует Курякин. - Пришли!

Соло поспешно возвращает реальному зрению максимальную четкость и действительно видит шагах в семидесяти купол исследовательской станции.

\- Не надо сбивать, - говорит он. - Я открою.

***

\- Генератор я запустил, - сообщает Илья, вытирая руки найденной там же, в ангаре электростанции, ветошью. - Но надо дать помещению прогреться, прежде чем включать электронику. Хотя бы полчаса, лучше - час. Можно пока обследовать склад.

Соло трогает ладонью пластину настенного радиатора: она ощутимо теплеет, манит привалиться спиной. Он садится на пол, подстелив под задницу коврик, прислоняется к батарее. Склад, определенно, лучше обследовать, когда перестанут непроизвольно стучать зубы, когда остатки холода покинут тело.

Спустя сорок минут он просыпается от боли в шее и понимает, что спал сидя, обхватив  руками пристроившегося рядом Илью и упираясь макушкой тому в живот. Сесть прямо выходит не сразу, потому что Курякин навалился на него сверху плечом и грудью. Батарея за спиной так печет, что, кажется, только слои одежды уберегли их от волдырей. 

Курякин шевелится, перестает давить на него всей массой. Трет глаза руками. Поперек всего лица у него тянется красноватый рубец - там, где проходила кромка платка. Соло наконец выпрямляется и потирает шею. Такой же рубец на своем лице он ощущает кожей, даже не дотрагиваясь.

\- Как странно, - говорит он, до хруста потянувшись всем телом. - Руки-ноги сгибаются, и яйца до сих пор не отвалились.

\- Я тут вспомнил, у Кронберга было... - начинает Илья.

\- Заткнись! - говорит Соло, - заткнись, заткнись, -  и смеется. Видит очень близко тревожные глаза напарника: тот явно примеривается влепить ему пощечину. Наполеон мотает головой, чтобы избежать оплеухи, и поспешно поясняет: 

\- Если ты про запасные шапки, то я всю дорогу это вспоминал. В детстве мне иногда хотелось стать полярником-исследователем, но сейчас уже не хочется. Этот гештальт я сегодня закрыл.

Судя по лицу Ильи, в этом вопросе он отчасти согласен с напарником. Он что-то еще бурчит про несильный на самом-то деле мороз, про нормальную одежду, в которой эта прогулка могла бы стать приятной... Но теперь, в теплом помещении, можно и порассуждать о холоде, как о чем-то отвлеченном. 

Пока Соло колдует над пультом в машинном зале, Илья уходит на склад - поискать съестное и вообще осмотреться.  Наполеон успевает расконсервировать водопровод и канализацию, запустить датчики метеостанции (на их показания завязана работа большинства систем базы), включить мощный передатчик и настроить его на непрерывную трансляцию координат базы и краткого зашифрованного сообщения для Уэверли. К тому времени, как Соло заканчивает с насущным и начинает рыться в инструкциях и настройках уже просто в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, возвращается Илья. На плече - неужели на складе не нашлось гравитележки? - он несет ящик, судя по всему - с консервами. В другой руке держит большую бутыль, в которой плещется мутная белесая жидкость. 

Соло помогает ему сгрузить добычу на пол.

В ящике действительно обнаруживаются консервные банки, упаковки сублимированных продуктов, какие-то пакеты, коробки, тубы. 

\- Склад, конечно, практически пустой, но на том НЗ, что остался, вдвоем можно полгода протянуть, говорит Курякин и, морщась, подталкивает к Соло пару жестянок. 

\- Горошек. Спаржа. Фруктовое ассорти. Наслаждайся. 

И открывает саморазогревающуюся банку с тушенкой.

Соло с довольной улыбкой осматривает продукты: все-таки шеатцы, как никто другой, знают толк в гастрономии. Даже сублимированные продукты у них выше всяких похвал, не говоря уже о консервах.

И тоже берет себе банку тушенки. После пятичасовой прогулки по свежему - слишком свежему - воздуху горошек как-то не вдохновляет. Может быть, потом. На второе.

\- А что в бутылке? - спрашивает он так, больше для проформы. Потому что ясно, что хладагент или антифриз Курякин вряд ли потащил бы в помещение.

\- Сначала я нашел абсорбент и фильтры, - невнятно произносит Илья, давясь тушенкой. - Целый мешок. Тогда я поискал вокруг и нашел самогонный аппарат. И бутыль с "продукцией". Не один твой Марцель заначки делает. Ее отфильтровать - и можно пить.

\- А так нельзя? - Соло открывает бутылку, принюхивается. Пойло разит сивухой, и градусов в нем явно больше, чем одобрил бы его организм в обычной ситуации. Но это в обычной, а после всех событий сегодняшнего дня...

Он кивает сам себе, делает глоток и передает бутылку Курякину.

***

Соло немного разочарован, что сибаритство шеатских ученых не зашло столь далеко, чтобы снабдить сантехническую кабину ванной вместо душа. Но горячий душ - это тоже замечательно. Тем более, что об экономии воды можно не думать. 

Он идет мыться первым, стоит под горячими струями минут пятнадцать. Запрокидывает голову, позволяя воде заливать лицо. Поворачивается спиной, чуть сутулит плечи, чтобы вода потоком текла на поясницу. Под конец он просто садится, обхватывает колени руками и наслаждается теплом.

Илья идет в душ следующим. Соло тем временем рыщет по всем техническим помещениям базы: здравый смысл подсказывает, что вряд ли постельное белье будет храниться на уличном складе, вне купола. И точно, искомое обнаруживается в небольшой каморке, прилегающей к жилому блоку. Соло находит там стопку рабочих комбинезонов, перчаток, спецовок. И - о, радость, - несколько невскрытых упаковок с постельным бельем и полотенцами.

С полотенцем в руках Наполеон заходит в душ. Илья уже выключил воду и явно собрался вытираться обрывком многострадальной пижамы - так же, как это чуть раньше сделал Наполеон.

\- Вот, держи, - Соло сует полотенце в руки напарнику.

\- Какого черта, Ковбой? - сердито говорит Илья. Но полотенце берет. - Я же к тебе не вламывался? 

\- Ээээ... а разве мы не должны осмотреть друг друга на предмет обморожений? - выкручивается Соло.

\- Тебе не говорили, что навязчивость - это порок? - интересуется Илья, вытираясь и влезая в трусы. - Ты собираешься преследовать меня в душе и в сортире? Постоянно? Кстати, нательного белья там не нашлось? - он поднимает с пола тельняшку и скептически нюхает, но потом все же надевает.

\- Да, собираюсь. Пока это не станет для тебя нормальным, и тебе не начнет казаться, что в сортире без меня как-то одиноко. Белья не было, только спецовки и комбинезоны, - по пунктам отвечает Наполеон.

Но все же выходит и закрывает дверь. 

***

Соло уже успел предпринять пару безнадежных попыток уложить мокрые волосы, плюнул и теперь валяется на своей кровати, бездумно глядя в потолок. 

\- Кровати сдвинем? - небрежно спрашивает Илья, повернувшись спиной и вдевая подушку в наволочку.

\- Зачем? - удивляется Наполеон.

Спина Ильи застывает на секунду, потом он выпрямляется и все так же ровно говорит:

\- Ну да, не стоит.

\- Они и так полутораспальные, - пожимает плечами Соло. - Шеатские стандарты... Знаешь, я восхищаюсь шеатцами и их умением жить. Если пищевой рацион - то спаржа и фруктовое ассорти, если кровать - то чтоб уж точно двое поместились. Когда-нибудь они завоюют Галактику, и Галактика от этого только выиграет.

Илья все еще возится с подушкой, но спина его уже не излучает незаинтересованность столь демонстративно и напоказ.

"За языком надо следить", - мысленно пинает себя Соло и продолжает вслух:

\- Хотя... после прошлой ночевки, когда ты жаловался, что тебя задавили...

\- А ты - что армейский  коврик - плохая замена  кровати для новобрачных, - парирует Илья, бросая свою подушку на кровать Наполеона.

И они сдвигают кровати.

***

\- Сними мне пену со спины, - говорит Илья.

\- Не рано? - сомневается Наполеон.

\- Там уже все зажило. Я хотел еще перед душем это сделать, но ты ушел раньше.

Илья ложится, Соло устраивается рядом с растворителем для пены и салфетками. Действительно, под слоем защиты обнаруживается относительно полноценная кожа. Граница между новой и старой еще очень заметна. Наполеон возится дольше, чем собирался, завороженно разглядывая курякинские плечи - загорелые после шеатской миссии, кое-где даже шелушащиеся от солнца, - и новые, младенчески розовые фрагменты, на фоне которых отверстия лунок кажутся чем-то особенно чужеродным. Соло протирает спину напарника влажной салфеткой, и Илья ежится от холодного прикосновения. Наверное, новая кожа очень чувствительна. Наполеона разбирает любопытство. Какова вообще может быть тактильная чувствительность при столь высоком болевом пороге? Или это не взаимосвязано? 

Как там говорила Габи? "Я хочу быть в курсе всего, что касается Курякина"? Именно так. 

Каков Илья в постели? Что ему нравится? Нет, Соло не просто "интересно", как это обычно бывает с новыми партнерами, а дико, до исступления любопытно. Оценит ли Илья легкие касания - или нужно быть жестче? Каков он со своими любовниками? Нежен ли? Груб? Соло начинает даже слегка стыдиться собственного болезненного интереса.

***

Наполеон выбрасывает салфетку и ложится. Илья сдвигается с середины кровати в сторону, давая ему место. Наполеон досадливо морщится, вздыхает. Теперь, как и две ночи назад, они лежат на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно собираются начать с той же точки отсчета. С того места, на котором закончили. Стоп, а на чем они остановились?

На трехспальной кровати в бунгало, где они были вдвоем, но так ничего и не случилось?

Нет, не то.

На нарочитых - напоказ - объятиях на пляже перед Варгой. Когда Соло, отчасти из любопытства, отчасти - в насмешку, дразня напарника, водил губами по его спине, ища границу напыленной синтекожи - или границу дозволенного. И чувствовал мурашки на влажной, пахнущей морем, солоноватой шее и плечах.

Наполеон тянет Илью за руку, заставляя сесть. Тот выглядит сосредоточенным, погруженным в себя, и Соло это не нравится.

\- Ты здесь? - спрашивает он и, когда Илья недоуменно оглядывается, поясняет:

\- Такое чувство, что ты собрался в последний бой и готовишься сложить голову за правое дело.

Илья хмурится, хрустит пальцами.

\- Надо уже это сделать. 

\- Да не надо, - легко говорит Наполеон, притягивая Курякина к себе, приваливаясь грудью, как тогда, и усмехаясь ему в ухо.

\- Угу, - соглашается тот, откидывая - тоже как тогда - голову назад и издает низкий горловой смешок, от которого мурашки бегут по спине теперь уже у Соло.  Наполеон не удерживает вес внезапно расслабившегося тела, и они вместе падают на подушки.

Соло спихивает придавившего его Курякина, толкает, побуждая перевернуться на бок. Устраивается за его спиной и снова - "как тогда" - ведет губами по шейному позвонку.

Черт подери! Теперь лунка ощущается под губами так отчетливо, что Соло с трудом удерживается от изумленного возгласа. Он скользит ниже, задевая отверстие языком, спускается к следующей лунке. 

Пальцы невольно сжимаются на бедре Ильи, пах наливается тяжестью. Илья сдвигает лопатки, запрокидывает голову. Ему нравится? Потом переворачивается на живот.

Соло усаживается сверху, оглаживает плечи и бока напарника кончиками пальцев. "Солнцезащитный крем", - вспоминает он, усмехнувшись про себя. Бедный Илья, досталось ему тогда. Впору посочувствовать.

Сочувствие Соло, как обычно, принимает практические формы. Он водит губами по спине, оставляя дорожки слюны на позвоночнике, дует на них и смотрит, как встают дыбом мелкие волоски, цепляется языком за валики кожи по краям лунок, пытается проникнуть кончиком внутрь. Илья молчит, как альгенибский партизан под пытками, только судорожно вздыхает и комкает подушку.

Восторг естествоиспытателя в Наполеоне столь силен, что он готов забыть про собственный ноющий член, лишь периодически притираясь бедрами к бедру Ильи, утыкаясь носом тому между лопаток.

Илья ерзает, сбивая простыню. Потом заводит руку назад, на ощупь находит пах Наполеона, прижимает ладонью. Обхватывает член, скользнув большим пальцем по влажной головке. 

У Соло от неожиданности вырывается короткий полустон-полусмешок: словно игрушку с пищалкой уронили на землю. А Илья по-прежнему молчит, и вкупе со всеми судорожными выдохами в подушку, подергиванием лопаток и мурашками это стоическое молчание невероятно заводит.

Наполеон спускается  ниже - туда, где, как он помнит, должны быть две пустые лунки без шипов. И в порыве вдохновения втискивает в одну из них кончик языка. Илья хрипло, на вдохе, ахает, мычит, непроизвольно стискивая пальцы на члене Соло. Тот буквально видит, как Илью простреливает мучительный спазм удовольствия - и тут же сам оказывается нанизан на эту иглу. Она прошивает их обоих навылет; они оказываются пришпилены друг к другу этой вспышкой, как бабочки к альбому энтомолога. 

Соло, не успев восстановить сорванное дыхание, вместо воздуха хватает губами кожу Ильи, прикусывает и зубами тоже. Руки больше не держат, он просто лежит на Илье всем весом. Тот разжимает пальцы. Член Наполеона трется, скользит по ноге Курякина, оставляя на его теле еще одну влажную дорожку.

Соло сползает еще ниже, язык проникает в следующую лунку - и натыкается на острие.

Во рту появляется металлический вкус, спустя мгновение язык обжигает болью. Наполеон непроизвольно прижимает ладонь к губам и садится на кровати.

\- Что?

Илья оглядывается через плечо, переворачивается на спину.

\- Порезался?

\- Угу.

Илья тянет его за руку к себе, ловит ртом его губы. Соло позволяет вовлечь себя в поцелуй, впускает в рот язык Ильи, отгоняя дурацкую мысль, что тот, кажется, смакует вкус его крови.

У Ильи ровная кромка зубов - и выступающие клыки. Соло водит по ним языком, будто в трансе, чувствуя, как возвращается пропавшее было возбуждение. Губы у Курякина обветренные; Наполеон явственно чувствует запекшийся рубчик на нижней губе, отделяющий обожженную морозом кожу от гладкой внутренней поверхности. Одна рука Ильи бродит по его плечам и груди, другая поглаживает бедро, стискивает ягодицу; его член упруго трется о живот Наполеона.

У Соло полон рот слюны и крови. Он наклоняется вниз, за брошенными салфетками - сплюнуть. Шарит под кроватью и наталкивается на руку Ильи, который тянется за лежащей на полу аптечкой.

\- Мазь от обморожений, - хмыкает Илья. - Жаль, в аптечке катера такой не было.

\- Пришло время лечить обморожения? - светским тоном спрашивает Соло.

Вместо ответа Илья толкает его на подушки и устраивается между его разведенных колен. Долго возится, примериваясь ко входу скользкими от мази пальцами. 

\- Господи, что ты там ищешь? - не выдерживает Соло. - Резьбу? Вспоминаешь соответствие салмских стандартов и международных? Ай!

Илья вставляет два пальца сразу и фыркает:

\- Нормально. Соответствует стандартам.

Соло разводит колени шире и сжимает себя одной рукой, а другую запускает в волосы напарника, ворошит светлые пряди, дергает. От копчика вверх плещет смесью боли и предвкушения. Пальцев уже три: он поторопил Курякина, и тот теперь спешит, трахает Соло почти грубо. На секунду вскидывает глаза - и замедляется, выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Наполеон сильно тянет его за волосы и даже привстает над подушкой, поднимает голову - поймать взгляд. У Ильи расширены зрачки и потемнела радужка, губы приоткрыты. Лицо сосредоточенное и бессмысленное одновременно. Это уже не то напряжение гладиатора перед смертельным поединком, которое Наполеон хотел стряхнуть с него четверть часа назад. Просто в воображении Илья уже в нем, внутри: Соло прямо видит.

\- Давай уже, - шепчет он, подаваясь задницей вперед и чувствуя, как горячий скользкий член входит в раскрытый анус.

Илья поднимает ноги Соло выше, пристраивая лодыжки себе на плечи и замирает, застывает на мгновение, войдя до конца.

Соло опять стискивает свой член, и Илья, протянув руку, на секунду смыкает пальцы поверх, затем снова сжимает бедра Наполеона, начиная двигаться.

Соло закрывает глаза, и остается только вкус крови во рту, шлепки бедер о ягодицы, запах казенного белья, медицинских салфеток, мази от обморожений, разгоряченного тела, возбуждения, секса. Движение члена внутри, короткие острые вспышки удовольствия, постепенно нарастающие и сливающиеся воедино, как шарики ртути. Хриплое дыхание Ильи - своего собственного он не слышит, в ушах шумит кровь. Илья мычит, склоняется все ниже, царапает голени Наполеона, складывая того почти вдвое - так, что начинает ломить связки в паху. 

Соло чувствует на лице резкие вдохи и выдохи. Он мутно смотрит сквозь неподъемные дрожащие ресницы, силуэт Ильи расплывается темным пятном. Тот шепчет что-то по-салмски, а Соло начинает задыхаться. Удовольствие лавой затопило его уже до солнечного сплетения. Оно поднимается выше, к подбородку, сейчас хлынет горлом.

\- Иль-я, - срывается с его губ. Имя разламывается, распадается на две части, и вырвавшаяся наружу лава захлестывает Наполеона, распластывает по постели, выгибает - и Илью накрывает тоже, и они оба вращаются в пустоте, вцепившись друг в друга, вновь сколотые вместе спицей раскаленного удовольствия. 

***

Отдышавшись, Соло сползает ниже по подушке, лениво ведет рукой по бедру Ильи, размыкает отяжелевшие веки - и, заморгав, садится в кровати. 

Темнота в комнате разбавлена цветным мерцанием. Оно колышется в углу, где свалены их вещи. Трепещет, то наливаясь ярким светом, то почти затухая.

Он оборачивается к Илье: видит ли тот? Или это какой-то послеоргазменный мираж, возникший только в его мозгу?

Илья встает, шлепает босыми ногами к рюкзаку, наклоняется. По его коже бегут цветные блики, и Соло на мгновение замирает.

\- Это раковины, - говорит Илья. - Они светятся. 

Одна раковина на его ладони пульсирует синим и лиловым, другая мерцает холодным бирюзово-голубым.

Соло тянется посмотреть, дотрагивается - и перламутровый завиток медленно  гаснет, словно испугавшись прикосновения. Но, освобожденный, разгорается снова. 

Брать в руки можно, сжимать нельзя, - догадывается он.

Илья и Соло засыпают, предсказуемо сбившись в клубок в середине кровати, и цветное мерцание раковин порой пробивается сквозь веки и ресницы, окрашивая их сны в цвета ночного побережья Шеата-8.

***

Пару часов спустя Соло просыпается и лежит с закрытыми глазами, собирая реальность воедино, как паззл. Габи на вечеринке? Они с Курякиным вдвоем в кровати? Лежат на расстоянии, как игрушечные солдатики в коробке. Только тяжелая ладонь Ильи на талии напоминает, что Соло здесь не один.

Нет, не сходится. Илья уже ушел купаться. Или не ушел? Габи лежит у Наполеона за спиной; Илья спит, забросив руку на них двоих сразу.

Соло открывает глаза. Темнота озаряется цветными всполохами раковин. Саднит задница и еще почему-то язык. Картинка складывается.

Это станция исследователей на промороженной безлюдной планете. Две единственные живые души в этом мире - они с Курякиным. В помещении жарко; они не отрегулировали отопление, ложась спать, - хм, спать?, - одеяло валяется на полу. Илья отодвинулся в поисках прохлады, но собственнически тянется к Соло через отсутствующую сейчас Габи.

__ _ \- Это не я, это Курякин, у него руки длинные. _

__ _ \- Не настолько. _

Наполеон тоже протягивает руку назад сквозь отсутствующую Габи, шарит по животу Ильи, спускается ниже, пробираясь пальцами сквозь жесткие завитки, и сжимает наполовину вставший член. 

Илья глубоко вздыхает, стряхивая сон и явно не испытывая никаких затруднений с определением времени и места. И придвигается вплотную, забрасывая ногу Наполеону на бедро. Тот убирает зажатую между их телами руку, и член Курякина упирается ему в ягодицы, а нос и губы - в затылок. Пару минут они просто ерзают по кровати: Илья притирается бедрами, Соло толкается в его кулак. Потом Наполеону становится мало, он поворачивается лицом к напарнику, скользит рукой по его плечам. Илья отбрасывает прядь с его лба, гладит по спутанным волосам. Пальцы Соло задевают неровности на позвоночнике, он остро и внезапно представляет себе сценку двухчасовой давности: язык, скользящий по лункам, корчащийся под ним в молчаливой агонии Илья, - и это воспоминание прошивает его, будто током, сладкой болезненной вспышкой.

Он лихорадочно толкает Илью, тот понятливо ложится на живот, подставляет спину. У Соло дрожат руки и колотится сердце, он все еще во власти свежего воспоминания.

Он садится верхом, пачкая влажной головкой поясницу напарника, ласкает губами неровности позвоночника, обводит языком - черт, больно! - каждую лунку, прикусывает чуть выступающую по краям кожу, втягивает в себя. Губы срываются с дурацким то ли хлюпом, то ли чмоканьем, а Илья под ним, кажется, начинает трахать матрас.

Соло находит на ощупь - две пустых. И он помнит: в центральной части спины иглы находятся ближе к поверхности кожи. Он ведет по ним большим пальцем, сильно нажимая, чувствуя подушечкой уколы. Вот палец пропускает очередное туше, и Соло снова задействует язык. Он исследует каждую лунку, чувствуя, как отзывается всем телом Илья.

Наполеон просовывает руку ему под живот, тот приподнимает бедра - и Соло сжимает член. 

На нижних позвонках шипов нет, но есть бугорки: Соло массирует их пальцами, ощущая под кожей рудиментарные костные выросты. Илья уже откровенно дрочит в его кулак, и тот прижимает его поясницу рукой, останавливая, не позволяя разогнаться и кончить. Собственный член ноет уже непереносимо, воздух застревает в горле на вдохе. По виску щекотно стекает капля пота, и Соло концентрируется на ней, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

Он находит самый нижний, последний позвонок, и палец скользит дальше - в расселину между ягодицами, и упирается в сжатое отверстие входа. 

И, когда этот молчаливый альгенибский партизан наконец-то стонет под ним и сгибает ногу в колене, отводя ее вверх и открываясь, у Соло срывает тормоза. 

Словно в бреду, жестом фокусника, достающего из воздуха торт, он материализует откуда-то - не иначе, как силой мысли, - перекрученный тюбик с мазью. Быстро смазывает себя, торопливо растягивает Илью. 

\- Скорее, сукин ты сын! - невнятно рычит тот в подушку и дергает задницей, становясь на четвереньки.

Соло входит рывком, едва вытащив пальцы, и Илья подается назад, не дав ни себе, ни ему ни секунды на привыкание. Соло вцепляется в бедра напарника, притормаживает, навязывая свой ритм.

В происходящем нет ни грамма нежности или истомы, но эта немудрящая механика - вперед и назад - приносит сейчас такое наслаждение, что все мысли  растворяются в резких толчках, и дальше тело живет само. Они быстро, за пару минут, подходят к краю; Илья оседает вниз, прогибая спину, каждый толчок вскипает в его горле судорожным вдохом, почти всхлипом. 

Наполеон тянется рукой к члену Ильи, теряет равновесие, наваливаясь на того всем телом. Сердце стучит в висках, в ладони скользит горячее и гладкое, и такое же горячее и гладкое сжимается вокруг его собственного члена, начиная пульсировать. 

Илья со стоном заваливается на бок, увлекая за собой - в себе - Соло, прихватившего его зубами за загривок и рукой под живот, чтобы не выскользнуть.

Соло скручивает долгая, мучительно сладкая судорога, он упирается лбом в лопатки Ильи и вскрикивает, кончая.

Когда он выходит, пачкая семенем простыню и бедро Ильи, тот поворачивается к нему - все еще в мутном послеоргазменном трансе, с плывущим расфокусированным взглядом, - и пьяно и широко улыбается.

Когда тело вновь начинает слушаться, Наполеон устраивается рядом. Водворяет смятую подушку на место и видит, что простыня - и, видимо, матрас под ней - вспороты, взрезаны чем-то острым.  Похоже, стоическое молчание Курякина дорого обошлось ни в чем не повинной кровати.

\- Угроза, - сонно говорит Соло.

\- Ммм?

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал... кровать с гидроматрасом тебе покупать явно не стоит.

Илья притискивает Соло к себе, как плюшевого медведя, и расслабленно выдыхает ему в ухо:

\- Спи уже, умник.

***

\- Ты точно не ядовитый? - недовольно интересуется Соло утром. - У меня язык распух, - жалуется он, собственной дикцией живо напомнив себе шепелявого Марцеля.

\- Это хорошо, - отзывается бездушный Курякин, - болтать будешь меньше. Обычно это от тебя у окружающих пухнут уши.

\- Эй, - возмущается такой нечуткости Соло, - мне вообще-то больно!

\- Давай посмотрю, - говорит Илья.

Соло доверчиво высовывает язык, рассчитывая если не на совет из области салмской медицины, то хотя бы на простое человеческое сочувствие.

\- Некроз в последней стадии. Тебя спасет только немедленная ампутация. Могу провести, если нужно, - Курякин выразительно проводит пальцами перед носом Соло.

\- А я-то думал, что тебе вчера понравилось! - Соло мобилизует все ресурсы, чтобы речь звучала внятно. - Что ты оценил возможности моего языка.

\- Это да, - соглашается Илья, - оценил. Значит, ампутация - не выход. Ну, можно тогда регенопластиком. И рот заклеить пеной вплоть до полной регенерации.

Соло вздыхает. В голове роятся ответы один блистательней другого, но оратор из него сейчас неважный, так что приходится выбирать самый лаконичный.

\- У тебя там красная точка - и всё, - продолжает Курякин. - Через пару часов пройдет.

"Не раньше, чем к вечеру", - мысленно возражает Наполеон. Он решил перейти на телепатическую связь, и это проблема напарника, если тот не умеет принимать телепатеммы. Пусть учится.

***

Вместо горошка и спаржи в банках оказывается безвкусная перемерзшая масса: овощные консервы плохо переносят заморозку. Впрочем, сублимированные продукты сохранились, и на завтрак у Наполеона вполне съедобная паста болоньезе. Илья упрямо ест тушенку, забраковав и беф-строганов, и цыпленка в сливочном соусе. Они почти успевают доесть, когда свет в помещении мигает и гаснет. 

"Твою мать", - думает Соло, и, видимо, в этот момент у Курякина случается-таки телепатический прорыв, потому что он произносит вслух то же самое.

\- Пиздец либо генератору, и тогда мы замерзнем, либо процессору, тогда можно запустить электростанцию и отопление заново, - констатирует он. И уходит, на ходу дожевывая свою тушенку. Вскоре включается свет. Соло пытается оживить процессор, но тот глух к его усилиям.

Возвращается Илья.

\- Генератор в порядке, - говорит он, - просто сработал предохранитель при отключении электроники. Но он может работать автономно, как и отопление. Что со связью и всем  остальным?

Соло пожимает плечами.

\- Процессор сдох. Все остальные системы были завязаны на него. А дублирующий компьютер, видимо, был демонтирован и вывезен со всей информацией и наработками при эвакуации базы. Насосы не запускаются. Здесь все было ориентировано на температуру за бортом - приборы подстраивались под климат. Слишком умная техника. Нужно искать реле, снимать их, либо пытаться как-то обойти блокировку. А пока сидим без водопровода и канализации. Удобства на улице. Передатчик, как я понял, тоже мертв. Надеюсь, наш сигнал успели запеленговать.

\- Вот поэтому шеатцы никогда не завоюют Галактику, - подытоживает Илья.- Ее завоюет твой Марцель. Без электроники и на ручном управлении.

***

Илья просматривает копию сообщения для Уэверли, которую Соло вчера уже привычно сбросил ему на комм.

\- Даже если они успели поймать сигнал до того, как связь отключилась, на эвакуацию  в ближайшие часы рассчитывать не стоит. Крейсер не может идти напролом к орбите чужой колонии. Провоцировать конфликт они не станут. Пока утрясут все формальности, может пройти несколько дней. Но вообще сигнал могли и не заметить. Надо попытаться восстановить передатчик и наладить связь. Перенастроить на автономную работу, без процессора. Поискать на складе детали. Если сгорел контур Бродбека, я могу сходить к катеру и снять с разбитого передатчика. Теплая одежда есть, за полдня обернусь туда и обратно.

\- А ты уверен, что нас вообще будут вытаскивать? - говорит Соло. Не то чтобы он всерьез думал, что их за ненадобностью бросят здесь, как они сами бросили чемоданы на Шеате-8. Но... всякое может случиться. К тому же интересно, что думает по этому поводу Курякин. Какова ценность человеческой жизни на Салме? - Ваши стали бы гонять крейсер ради двух человек?

\- Стали, - без паузы отвечает Илья. - Это же просто ресурс, риска в такой эвакуации нет. Хотя... смотря на каком уровне это будет решаться. У стратегов высшего звена, мне кажется, головы устроены как-то иначе, вне зависимости от происхождения. Другая система ценностей. Тебе было жалко жертвовать фигурами во вчерашней партии? 

\- Пешками - нет, - отвечает Соло. А вот единорога - ты себе не представляешь, как жалко было. Я на него еще очень рассчитывал в эндшпиле. И на ферзя тоже.

\- Но единорога ты отдал.

\- Ну, будем надеяться, что мы ферзи.

Курякин усмехается.

\- Пойдем на склад за инструментами. Нет сигнала - нет людей. Сочтут еще, что мы погибли при посадке. Если мы будем подавать признаки жизни, наши шансы возрастут.

Спустя пару часов они сидят над раскуроченным передатчиком. Как и следовало предполагать, вышел из строя именно контур Бродбека, без которого передатчик дальней связи становится просто мертвым набором деталей. И, конечно же, запасных блоков на складе нет. 

Илья бродит по полупустому ангару еще некоторое время, возвращается с термокомбинезоном. 

\- Пойду к катеру. Если выйду сейчас - как раз успею до темноты.

\- Нет уж, - говорит Наполеон, - если идти, то вдвоем. И завтра. Времени до темноты в обрез. Четыре - ладно, при попутном ветре три, - часа туда, четыре обратно. И сколько еще там провозимся. 

\- Один я обернусь быстрее.

\- Угу. Сломаешь ногу где-нибудь по пути, я потащусь тебя искать, мы разминемся и сдохнем там оба. Связи-то нет даже через коммы.

\- С чего мне ломать ногу? Это же не ледник, тут нет трещин. Не провалишься.

\- В наст тоже ого-го как можно ногой провалиться. Не сломаешь, так связки порвешь.

\- Не каркай. - Курякин сопротивляется уже, похоже, больше для проформы. Понял, что Соло так не отстанет.

\- Выйдем завтра пораньше. А сегодня спокойно приготовим все снаряжение. 

\- Не знаю, как насчет всего организма, - бурчит Курякин, - а язык у тебя регенерирует в рекордные сроки. Хорошо, завтра так завтра.

Подготовка снаряжения не отнимает много времени, зато приносит неожиданные плоды: помимо теплой одежды и обуви (впрочем, ботинки своего размера Курякин так и не нашел) обнаруживается распечатанная колода карт. Находит ее Соло, который решил лично полюбоваться "уголком самогонщика" в укромном закутке склада. Колода неполная: играть ею можно только в дигри.  После обеда, за которым  Илья снисходит-таки до бефстроганов, Соло выкладывает колоду на стол.

\- Сыграем? Делать все равно нечего.

\- Если нечего - попробуй запустить водопровод. Представь, как мы возвращаемся сюда после прогулки к катеру, а горячей воды нет. И никакой нет.

Соло вздыхает. По его прикидкам, операция по переналадке насосов займет дня два-три. Никакого смысла в том, чтобы героически атаковать систему водоснабжения именно сейчас, он не видит.

\- Брось, Угроза. Сыграем две-три партии, а потом займемся реанимацией насосов. Ты играешь в дигри?

\- Смотря на что. 

\- Предлагай, - щедро заявляет Соло.

\- Проиграешь один круг - разуваешься и бежишь босиком вокруг купола.  Согласен?

\- Какие-то у тебя ненормальные фантазии, Угроза. Ну да ладно, согласен.

\- А если всю партию - то раздеваешься и бежишь голышом.

\- Да я сдохну, - вырывается у Соло.

\- Ну, тогда не вокруг, а до противоположного входа. И вообще, я же не знаю, как ты играешь. Может, это мне придется бегать каждый раз.

Наполеон уверен, что сам-то он играет хорошо (да и смухлевать, в случае плохого расклада, тоже сумеет). Зато шанс полюбоваться обнаженным Курякиным на фоне снегов и торосов, бесспорно, заслуживает того, чтобы рискнуть.

\- Хорошо,- говорит он. - Сдавай.

***

\- Ты соврал насчет тех парней? - спрашивает Курякин как раз в тот момент, когда Соло пытается просчитать, что пришло тому из прикупа.

\- Каких? - оторопело спрашивает не ожидавший вопроса Наполеон.

\- Двоих с Салма. В армии.

Соло молчит, потом признается:

\- Соврал.

\- Они спали друг с другом?

\- Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Я был не в курсе их личной жизни, знаешь ли. Они ее не выставляли напоказ.

\- Это больше похоже на правду, - медленно говорит Илья.

\- Почему сексуальные отношения допускаются только внутри касты? - спрашивает Соло в лоб. Более подходящий момент для этого вопроса вряд ли подвернется в ближайшее время. -  Что может остановить? Воспрепятствовать?

\- Ты просто знаешь, что это невозможно, что так нельзя. Сама мысль вызывает отвращение. 

\- К возможному партнеру?

\- Нет, к процессу. Просто не встанет.

\- А если снизу?

Илья передергивает плечами. Соло даже бы сказал "содрогается", если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

\- Знаешь, Угроза, - задумчиво говорит он. - Больше всего это похоже на какую-то гормональную реакцию на запах или феромоны. И это явно закладывается при модификации.

\- Возможно, - спокойно соглашается Илья. - Скорее всего. 

\- То есть ты наверняка не знаешь? Это засекреченная информация?

\- Я наверняка не знаю, потому что никогда не интересовался этим настолько глубоко. Это не моя область. А врать или строить домыслы я не хочу.

\- Ладно. То есть с немодифицированными салмцами такая реакция есть. А с не-салмцами - нет. Меня это вполне устраивает.

Илья смотрит задумчиво поверх карт, но ничего не отвечает. Раскладывает пришедшее из прикупа по мастям, ровняет карточный веер в ладони.

Соло заканчивает с расспросами: кажется, напарнику пора снимать ботинки и готовиться к пробежке. И Наполеон сосредотачивается на картах.

Ему удается выиграть пару раз, пока Илья не ловит его на нечестной игре. После этого Курякин следит за его руками так пристально, что Наполеон начинает путаться уже и в собственных, безо всякого мухляжа пришедших картах. И вскоре снимать ботинки приходится уже ему. Пока что - лишь ботинки.

После Шеата-8 с его тремя лунами, за время пребывания на котором они успели увидеть четыре затмения, наступающая среди бела дня темнота уже не удивляет. Соло даже не останавливается, спеша скорее добраться до спасительной двери. Только голову вскидывает на бегу. И замирает. 

Небо быстро темнеет, края солнечного диска вспыхивают бриллиантовым кольцом вокруг лимба единственной здешней луны. И в сгустившейся темноте  разливается свечение. Поначалу неяркое, оно набирает силу, колышется цветными волнами. Искрится, отражаясь в снегу. Один край неба подсвечен розовым, другой рассечен ярко-зеленой полосой. Заунывный вой ветра начинает казаться музыкой, торжественным хоралом, сопровождающим это небесное действо.

Наполеон завороженно переминается на снегу, поджимает онемевшую от холода ногу и остро жалеет, что уже не успевает позвать Илью. 

По снегу скрипят шаги. Курякин подходит сам: значит, смотрел, как Соло бежит, и увидел через приоткрытую дверь.

На землю плюхаются ботинки.

\- Надень, - говорит Илья.

Соло, не глядя, влезает в ботинки мокрыми замерзшими ногами.

Фаза полного затмения уже прошла, небо светлеет, цветные ленты и полосы на нем начинают понемногу выцветать.

\- Экваториальное сияние, - негромко говорит Илья. - Редкая штука.

Соло молчит. Озябшие пальцы ног в ботинках отогреваются и начинают гореть. Ветер бросает в лицо пригоршню колючей снежной крошки, мороз щиплет уши.

\- Очень странная планета, - продолжает Илья. - Все наперекосяк.

\- Почему? - кашлянув, спрашивает Соло. Тон Ильи ему чем-то не нравится. Тот говорит хмуро и словно... тоскливо? Да, именно.

\- Что значит наперекосяк?

\- Наклон оси слишком велик, четыре магнитных полюса вместо двух. Магнитные линии закручены в спирали. Думаю, сияния как раз из-за этого происходят. На других планетах, с нормальной магнитосферой, такое было бы невозможно. Мы же почти на экваторе.

Он замолкает. Небо тем временем окончательно светлеет, от сияния не остается и следа.

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал...

Соло выжидающе смотрит.

\- Давай не будем возвращаться к тому, что было ночью. Просто забудем. Не хочу создавать прецедент.

Звездное небо, какая дичь. Какая редкостная чушь. Какие отборные тараканы.

Наполеон видит, как Курякин, черт побери, дышит, когда представляет себе этот "прецедент". Думает о нем, прокручивает в голове вчерашнее. 

\- Когда ты сказал "я подумал", - вкрадчиво говорит Соло, - я хотел пошутить. Хотел спросить "Зачем ты это сделал". В смысле - подумал. Сейчас я больше не шучу. Я на полном серьезе спрашиваю: зачем ты это сделал? 

\- Что?

\- Начал думать. Результат твоих размышлений мне непонятен и не нравится.

Соло готов принять самые разные аргументы. "Мне не понравилось", "я оказался не готов", даже "меня могут отозвать в любой момент, и я не хочу никаких отношений", хотя последнее он счел бы трусостью. Но прецедент...

\- Мы его уже создали. И что это изменило? Небеса рухнули на землю? И вообще, с чего ты взял, что это единичный случай? Только из того, что я соврал о тех двух парнях?

Курякин мотает головой.

\- Нет, я уверен. Это... слишком ненормально.

Вообще такая аргументация вызывает у Соло исключительно желание дать в морду. Но сейчас от изумления он не может даже толком возмутиться. Прецедент, надо же!

У Курякина явно что-то сломалось в его умной голове. Может, перенапрягся с шатуранджем без доски, может - магнитосфера повлияла. Он же говорил, что чувствует магнитное поле. А может, Соло сам в нем что-то испортил. Нажал языком не на те кнопки, замкнул контакты в мозгу.

Стоять на ветру жутко холодно.

\- О'кей, - говорит Наполеон. - Пойдем доиграем.


	5. Chapter 5

    К вечеру этого дня на пустошь в полумиле от базы приземляется орбитальный шаттл.

    - Док, они точно здесь! - кричит Габи, едва спрыгнув на снег.

    Тот, кого она называет Доком, - коренастый рыжеватый парень с простецким веснушчатым лицом, - шагает следом за ней и щелчком флеш-ключа закрывает за собой люк.

    На них маркабский военный камуфляж; у Дока при себе бластер, у Габи в руках аптечка. Подойдя ближе к куполу, Док останавливается и с изумлением смотрит на снег.

    - Эй, фройлян, держись-ка ты лучше за мной, - говорит он Габи. Та подходит ближе.

    - Что там?

    - Похоже, что напарники твои успели чуток рехнуться. Смотри, следы на снегу.  Босиком бегали.

    - Да брось. Может, они закалялись. С Курякина станется.

    - Тут два человека бегали, судя по следам.

    - И что, оба свихнулись?

    Док пожимает плечами.

    - Я и не такое видел. На Альбирео целая группа рехнулась и друг друга перестреляла. И на Садре колонисты во время солнечной вспышки чуть друг друга не перебили. Излучение, токсины в воздухе, инфразвук. Что угодно могло случиться. Вчера был сигнал: живы-здоровы, сели-дошли. А сегодня прервался. С чего бы вдруг? Зря ты, фройлян, сюда полезла. Я четвертый год с одним и тем же пилотом летаю, привык уже. Нормально бы высадились и вернули твоих парней. Если у них крыша поехала - скрутили бы.

    Габи невесело смеется.

    - Скрутили? Ты Курякина не видел!

    - А ты пилота моего видела? Сержанта?

    Габи машет рукой:

    - Потом покажешь. Давай уже, заходи. Дверь, вроде бы, не заблокирована.

    Док вытаскивает бластер из кобуры и входит в купол первым. Шагнув из тамбура в машинный зал, он видит сидящего за столом Курякина. Перед ним лежит стопка одежды, хотя сам он одет. Рядом на полу стоят ботинки - тоже явно не его, судя по размеру.

    Док успевает поднять бластер, направить на Илью - и обнаруживает себя лежащим на полу лицом вниз, с выкрученной за спину рукой.

    В это время в противоположную дверь входит абсолютно голый Соло - и застывает на месте.

    Вслед за Доком из тамбура в зал шагает Габи - и замирает тоже. Илья, продолжая одной рукой удерживать Дока, бросает одежду Наполеону:

    - Оденься.

    Тот скрывается за дверью и через минуту возвращается уже одетый. Габи в изумлении смотрит на происходящее, потом бросает взгляд на стол и говорит с облегчением:

    - Док, отбой. Они просто играли в карты. - И продолжает уже в комм, для Уэверли:

    - Отбой, все нормально, все живы и в порядке.

    Илья скептически смотрит на Дока и спрашивает:

    - Точно в порядке?

    Тот хрипит:

    - Будет, если отпустишь. Еще пара секунд - и я буду сильно не в порядке.

    Илья выпускает его. Док встает, отряхиваясь, растирает помятую руку.

    - В чем дело? - спрашивает Соло, обретя наконец дар речи.

    - Мы увидели вокруг купола следы босых ног, - говорит Габи. - Док предположил, что вы сошли с ума и перебили друг друга, или что-то в этом роде. Тогда он решил проявить героизм и велел мне оставаться снаружи, а сам вошел в купол.

    - Уж простите, - возражает Док, - но, честно говоря, у меня ничего такого и в мыслях не было. Насчет проявить героизм и все такое прочее. Единственное, что у меня было в голове - это "как жаль, что  пилотом со мной пошла мелкая тощенькая фройлян, а не сержант Микки, который стреляет с двух рук".

    - Ну, считай, что твоему Микки повезло, - говорит Габи тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Чувствуется, что "тощенькую фройлян" Доку она еще припомнит.

    Она подходит к Илье и тыкается носом ему в плечо. Обнимает за шею и говорит:

    - Фу, как от тебя воняет. От твоей тельняшки все стиральные машины откажутся.

    - С горячей водой здесь неважно, как, впрочем, и с холодной. Стирку, уж прости, не устраивали, - отвечает Илья и толкает в сторону подошедшего Соло его ботинки, стоящие под столом. Потом поднимает глаза на Габи:

    - Но я могу тоже раздеться.

    Габи ухмыляется, Док фыркает.

    - Нет уж, климат здесь к стриптизу не располагает. Медкарты на вас я еще не завел, парни, но... если вы еще немного тут поиграете в слияние с природой, то первой записью в них будет диагноз "двусторонняя пневмония".

    - То есть вы решили заменить душ проветриванием, - понимающе кивает Габи. - Свежая мысль.

    Она подходит к Соло, осторожно ведет пальцем по его щеке. Полоска обмороженной кожи, - вспоминает тот. Значит, еще не прошла.

    Наполеон обнимает Габи, и та тянется взъерошить ему волосы:

    - Первый раз тебя вижу таким лохматым.

    - Так, парни и... дамы, - прерывает их Док. - Заканчивайте с нежностями, собирайте вещички - и наверх. Вас жаждет лицезреть ваш шеф, а мой пилот уже, поди, извелся, что там фройлян сделала с шаттлом. Мы, когда садились, сверху видели ваш катер, и я сержанту сбросил картинку в большом разрешении. Чтоб посмотрел, как вы с техникой обращаетесь.

    - Он, небось, все ногти уже изгрыз, - подначивает Габи.

    - Ага, по локоть, - Док хмыкает и щурится. - Хорош трепаться. Закрывайте здесь все, глушите генератор - и стартуем.

    ***

    Маркабский крейсер, в отличие от большинства аналогичных кораблей Салма и Шарового скопления, не несет десантных шаттлов на внешней подвеске: для этого на нем предусмотрены трюм-доки. Такое решение, хоть и съедает внутренний полезный объем корабля, позволяет производить ремонт и погрузку-выгрузку с большим комфортом и экономией времени.

    В трюме, как и предсказывал Док, их встречает пилот - здоровенный, крупнее Курякина, парень. И тут уж не нужен наметанный глаз, чтобы рассмотреть характерную челюсть с выступающими клыками: в нем за версту можно узнать салмца.

    _\- Он, небось, все ногти уже изгрыз._

_\- Ага, по локоть._

    То-то Док так ехидно щурился на слова Габи.

    Габи придерживает Соло за рукав и незаметно кивает на Илью. Тот прожигает соотечественника мрачным взглядом, на который сержант отвечает не менее хмурой  - "только-попробуй-что-то сказать" - гримасой.

    Сержант придирчиво осматривает шаттл: проверяет, цела ли обшивка, заглядывает внутрь. Но на Дока смотрит, пожалуй, еще внимательнее. Будто тоже сомневается, в целости ли вернули. Косится на Илью, но ничего не говорит, и знакомиться к вновь прибывшим не подходит. Хлопает Дока по плечу, они вместе выходят из шлюза и останавливаются неподалеку, негромко о чем-то переговариваясь. Курякин напряженно смотрит вслед: губы презрительно искривлены, брови нахмурены, ноздри раздуваются. Соло протягивает руку в успокаивающем жесте - положить на плечо - но в последний момент останавливается. Илья замечает это движение и, обернувшись, молча дергает уголком рта: на улыбку совсем не похоже, скорее уж - на нервный тик.

    Наполеон делает вид, что не было никакого незавершенного жеста: так, случайно рукой махнул. Он берется за лямку лежащего у ног Ильи рюкзака - и от неожиданности едва не роняет на пол. Заглядывает внутрь и, присвистнув, тянет:

    - Так-так... мародерствуем понемногу! Представляю, как преподнесли бы эту новость журналисты: "Салмские военные ограбили склад ученых-исследователей с Шеата".

    - Да, именно так они бы это и преподнесли, - философски соглашается Илья. - Ну хорошая же тушенка. Док, я смотрю, тоже кое-что оттуда прихватил. Явно в медицинских целях.

    Соло смотрит на Дока, который как раз демонстрирует своему пилоту не допитую напарниками бутыль с самогоном.

    - Неужели тут все обстоит так плохо, что понадобилось тащить с собой это пойло? - тихонько изумляется Наполеон. - Держат в черном теле, каждый миллиграмм спирта - под расписку? Понятно, что дисциплина и военный корабль, но он же, черт возьми, врач! Нахрен ему эта сивуха сдалась, в его-то должности!

    - Просто мистер Каннингем очень хозяйственный, - замечает подошедший Уэверли, по очереди пожимая им руки. - Его способность извлечь практическую выгоду из чего угодно - местная притча во языцех. С возвращением, парни. Вам сейчас на осмотр - это как раз к мистеру Каннингему - а потом жду вас в кают-компании.

    Уэверли уходит, а Соло наблюдает разыгрывающуюся между Доком и сержантом мизансцену. Разговора он не слышит, но зрелище тоже весьма выразительное. Пилот тянет бутыль из рук Дока, смотрит на просвет, взбалтывает, что-то недовольно вещает - и Док, прервав жестикуляцию, опускает руку ему на талию, на секунду притягивая к себе движением, которое невозможно трактовать двояко.

    - Прецедент? Вот он, твой прецедент, - холодно говорит Соло, повернувшись к напарнику. - Да-да, он отщепенец и ренегат, я помню. Но сейчас мы вообще-то в одной лодке, в том числе и в буквальном смысле слова.

    Илья молча разворачивается, подхватывает с пола рюкзак и идет к выходу из трюма.

    После медицинского осмотра Док заметно вырастает в глазах Соло: ему удается даже уговорить Илью обработать костяшки пальцев, сбитые в кровь  во время возни с генератором. Сам Илья отказывался признавать это за повреждения, и Соло с аптечкой к нему так и не подобрался.

    Медсканер не находит у напарников сколь-либо серьезных травм. Новая кожа на спине Ильи отличается от старой лишь отсутствием загара. По поводу многочисленных подживших царапин и ссадин у обоих - результата спешного бегства из владений Лаллы - Док только цокает языком: обрабатывать уже нет смысла. Жесткая посадка на Шеат-4 тоже обошлась малой кровью: лишь у Соло полопались мелкие капилляры в глазах. Илью Док отпускает, а Соло остается, чтобы закапать в глаза лекарство. Пока Док вскрывает упаковку с каплями, Наполеон спрашивает напрямую, в лоб:

    - Вы с сержантом - пара?

    - Пара, пара, - невнятно бормочет себе под нос Каннингем, отвлекшийся, чтобы внести информацию в карту. - Ишь, любопытный какой... Полежи пару минут, чтоб подействовало. И вот еще что... надо их как-то подальше друг от друга держать. Чтоб не сцепились. Уж больно ваш... того... со светом идеологии в глазах и под имперским знаменем...

    Соло предпочитает не уточнять, кого - "их". И так понятно.

***

    В кают-компании агентов ждет отнюдь не инструктаж или отчет, а всего лишь ужин. Уэверли, расправляясь с бифштексом, воодушевленно рассказывает, что крейсер направляется в район Шеата-1 для участия в совместных маневрах Большого Квадрата Пегаса, первых после войны.

    - И здесь, в этой кают-компании, будет развернут оперативный штаб.

    - Видимо, это значит, что мне повезло, - негромко говорит Илья, - и меня не пристрелят при попытке покинуть корабль.

    Уэверли слышит и поворачивается к нему со своей дежурной улыбкой.

    -  Именно так, мистер Курякин! Крейсер специально готовили к визитам всех разведок Большого Квадрата, и самая новая модель вооружения на нем - турболазерная турель пятьдесят девятого года выпуска для производства Салюта наций в предусмотренных протоколом случаях.

    - Не сомневаюсь, - ухмыляется Илья.

    - Собственно, нам не пришлось даже отклоняться от заранее намеченного маршрута, - продолжает вещать Уэверли. - Одной из оперативно-тактических задач крейсера до начала маневров был выход на орбиту любой из ненаселенных планет и проведение комплекса учебных тревог для боевых расчетов.

    Илья, глядя на Соло, беззвучно артикулирует, едва заметно усмехаясь: "Не ферзи".

    Да уж, отсюда, с орбиты, взгляд вниз дает совсем иную картину, мысленно  соглашается Соло. Пешки ли, единороги - все разменная мелочь. Особенно в масштабах маневров. Повезло. Сегодня им повезло.   

    От щедрот маркабской разведки им предоставлены три офицерских одноместных каюты на третьей жилой палубе. Двери кают Соло и Ильи находятся друг напротив друга, у Габи - следующая по коридору, через переборку от каюты Соло.

    Габи заглядывает к Илье; спрашивает, стоя в открытом проеме:

    - А что-нибудь из моих вещей уцелело? Мне нужна моя пижама.

    В это время в коридор выходит Соло и замирает, услышав последнюю фразу.

    - Мне тут и капитан, и Уэверли наперебой предлагали одолжить, - говорит Габи. -  Но я решила дождаться свою. Вы ее привезли?

    Илья и Соло переглядываются.

    Наполеон испускает тяжкий вздох и отвечает:

    - Да, мы сохранили все вещи. Кроме пижамы. Пижама, увы, погибла.

    - Но она послужила на благо миссии, - торжественно добавляет Илья.

    Это звучит почти как некролог, и Соло, не удержавшись, прочувствованно и серьезно продолжает:

    - Мы никогда ее не забудем. Она навеки останется в наших сердцах.

    - Клоуны, - недовольно бурчит Габи. - Так бы сразу и сказали: пропала. Все, сгиньте с глаз моих.

    Илья и Соло скрываются каждый в своей каюте.

    Она не успевает сделать и пары шагов в сторону своей двери, когда вибрация комма оповещает о поступлении новой информации.

    Габи смотрит на дисплей, изумленно вскидывает брови, фыркает. Спустя секунду комм вибрирует снова.

    Она хлопает ладонью по кнопкам вызова на одной каюте, на другой.

    Когда выглядывают Соло и Илья, она саркастически бросает:

    - Красавцы, оба! Даже не знаю, кто лучше!

    И уходит к себе.

    Напарники вновь переглядываются. Илья усмехается, качает головой. Соло стучит пальцем по браслету комма:

    - И копию для меня, будь так добр.

***

    Уже перед сном Габи еще раз заходит к Илье. Тот сидит за крошечным откидным столиком, и в руках у него не привычный голокуб с шатуранджем, а вскрытая банка тушенки. Но взгляд столь же сосредоточенный, как и во время сложной партии.

    - Ага, вот что было в рюкзаке! - восклицает Габи. Она заглядывает в банку с внезапным интересом, и Илья молча отдает ей ложку.

    - После войны на черном рынке больше всего ценилась салмская тушенка и шеатская, -  говорит Габи спустя пару минут, когда они приканчивают банку. - Жаль, хлеба нет. Но все равно хорошо.

    Илья выгружает оставшиеся банки из рюкзака и отдает его Габи: рюкзак почти пустой, лишь несколько комков ткани на дне, да в боковом кармане брякают раковины.

    Габи вытаскивает одну:

    - Надо же, целы. Я уж думала, их банками в пыль размололо. Что у вас там произошло, что вы с Соло друг на друга так коситесь?

    - Кстати, они светятся в темноте. Раковины. Очень красиво.

    - Илья!!!

    - Да ничего не произошло.

    Габи вздыхает и, похоже, начинает злиться.

    - Я же все равно пойду спрошу у Соло.

    - Спрашивай, - пожимает плечами Илья. - Он то же самое ответит. Ничего не случилось, все нормально.

    - Спокойной ночи, - угрожающе говорит Габи, поднимаясь и вскидывая на плечо рюкзак. - Не сомневайся, спрошу.

    ***

    - Как там Угроза? - интересуется Наполеон, когда Габи заходит к нему и сердито брякает на пол рюкзак. - Насчет пижамы - это была не моя идея, предупреждаю сразу.

    - Да черт с ней, с пижамой, - досадливо отвечает Габи. - Курякин сидит у себя и жрет трофейную тушенку. С таким видом, с каким обычно люди с горя напиваются. Что там у вас стряслось?

    Она садится на кровать, Наполеон устраивается рядом на полу.

    - Да ничего, - очень убедительно, без малейшей дозы фальши отвечает Соло.

    - Он тоже сказал, что ничего. Что все в порядке.

    - Наверное, это потому, что все в порядке? - вкрадчиво говорит Наполеон.

    - Ну вот я ему не поверила. - Габи пожимает плечами, потягиваясь и зевая. - И сказала, что пойду к тебе.

    - И?..

    - И он сказал, что ты ответишь то же самое. Тогда я точно поняла, что вы врете. В последний раз спрашиваю, что случилось?

    Она запускает руку в волосы Соло. Тот откидывает голову на край кровати.

    - Вы решили переспать, и что-то пошло не так?

    Наполеон молча качает головой. Габи ловит его ответ пальцами, замерев на секунду: будто проверяет, тестирует на подлинность. И, очевидно, тест пройден.

    - Но вы переспали, - утвердительно говорит она. Наполеон сидит молча, не двигаясь. Но, видимо, и этот ответ тоже принят.

    - Вы переспали, и вам не понравилось.

    Снова отрицательный ответ.

    Габи дергает Наполеона за ухо.

    - Ну же, не заставляй меня тянуть все из тебя клещами. Я имею право знать.

    Она обхватывает его голову руками, поворачивает к себе так, чтобы смотреть в глаза. У Наполеона на лице напряженная гримаса: губы сжаты, брови сведены. Он выглядит озадаченным и, пожалуй, неуверенным.

    - Меня это тоже касается, - твердо говорит Габи.

    Соло вздыхает.

    - Мы переспали, и нам понравилось.

    - И теперь очень довольны и счастливы. Прямо лучитесь довольством.

    Наполеон пожимает плечами:

    - А на следующий день наш салмский друг решил, что это слишком странно и неправильно.

    - Понятно.

    Несколько минут они молчат, потом Габи спрашивает:

    - И ты обиделся?

    - Я похож на святого или просветленного? - отвечает Соло вопросом на вопрос.

    Еще несколько минут он копается в себе, пытаясь понять: правду ли он сейчас сказал? Всерьез ли уязвлен? Или его реакция на демарш Ильи - это просто досада на происходящее? Скорее, последнее. Первая оторопь прошла, и уязвленным он себя не чувствует. Как-то само собой вышло, что у Ильи есть квота на действия, непростительные для кого-то другого. Но не то чтобы эта квота была так уж велика. Определенно, нет. И, пожалуй, на ближайшее время Курякин исчерпал лимит дозволенных ему причуд.

    Наполеон оборачивается, чтобы донести до напарницы плоды своих размышлений - и видит, что та крепко спит, раскинувшись на спартански узкой кровати. На его, Наполеона Соло, кровати.

    Замки в каютах сенсорные, настроены на касание ладони. Для профессионала с хакерским чипом - работы на двадцать секунд. Соло, все так же сидя на полу возле собственной койки, входит в корабельную сеть - и зависает там на четверть часа. Внутреннее информационное поле маркабского крейсера представляет собой настолько сложную и в то же время стройную систему, что ею можно залюбоваться. Наполеон забывает о цели взлома и просто бродит по уровням этого лабиринта. Тем более, что наконец-то можно использовать возможности чипа не на ходу, не на бегу, не под обстрелом.

    В контур системы безопасности и на командные уровни он не лезет: такие вещи с наскока не делаются. Да и ни к чему, если честно. Любопытство любопытством, но жизнь дороже. Он пробегает по хозяйственно-бытовой системе корабля, оттаскивая себя за шкирку от выходов на те информационные узлы, где агенту Соло делать совершенно нечего. Раcщепляется, распадается на дюжину неприметных целеустремленных импульсов, собирает многомерный паззл.     

          Освещение, кондиционирование, технологические трубопроводы; датчики присутствия и перемещений:  осторожно, обратная связь с контуром безопасности.  Доступ к отсекам: еще осторожнее, смотри, куда идешь. Системы отопления и гравитации: а вот это уже совсем горячо. Генераторы гравитационного поля - это вотчина боевых расчетов. Энергетики ведут перенастройку дефлекторов, к ним тоже лучше не соваться. Вот он, третий жилой уровень, вот нужные каюты. Можно вновь собраться воедино, только секунду, придержи нам дверь, чтобы СБ не проснулась и не прищемила хвост кому-то слишком любопытному. Щелчок замка  за тонкой переборкой воспринимается и реальным слухом, и его виртуальной имитацией. Все, доступ в каюту открыт. Ночевка на полу агенту Соло больше не грозит.

    Наполеон шагает через комингс -  и сталкивается с Ильей.

    - Я искал Габи, - произносит тот. - Рюкзак у нее?

    В голове всплывает сцена: кажется, это было лет сто назад, на Шеате-1:

    _Наполеон выходит в коридор, останавливается напротив дверей номера Габи и Ильи. Замирает, прислушиваясь._

_Внезапно дверь распахивается и едва не бьет Соло по лбу. На пороге стоит Курякин._

_\- Я искал Габи, - говорит Соло,- где она?_

    ***

    Каюта Габи заперта, индикатор присутствия погашен. Значит, внутри никого нет. Индикатор на двери Соло высвечивает двойку.  С минуту Илья стоит в коридоре, потом дверь Габи с щелчком открывается; с точно таким же щелчком отъезжает в сторону вторая дверь, и в коридор выходит Наполеон.

    - Я искал Габи,- говорит Илья. - Рюкзак у нее? Там в кармане остался мой декодер.

    Соло отходит в сторону, кивая на дверь своей каюты.

    - Все там. И Габи, и рюкзак. Мое жильё оккупировано, так что пойду захвачу пустующую территорию.

    Илья заглядывает внутрь отсека Соло. Забрасывает на плечо рюкзак, поднимает на руки спящую Габи и переносит в ее каюту.  Соло так и продолжает стоять на пороге, меланхолично наблюдая за этими перемещениями.

    - Можно было и не вскрывать дверь, - вполголоса замечает Илья, когда Габи водворена на ее собственную койку. - Просто руку ее к замку приложить.

    Наполеон пожимает плечами.

    - Побоялся трогать. Испугался, что проснется и продолжит допрос с пристрастием. Видимо, в их семействе это фамильное увлечение.

    Илья роется в рюкзаке, перекладывая к себе декодер, потом захлопывает дверь и направляется к себе.

    - То есть ты раскололся? - бросает он уже с порога, не оборачиваясь, и Наполеону слышится в его голосе легкая издевка.

    - Раскололся, - со вздохом сознается тот.  

    Илья, к его облегчению, не вдается в подробности и уходит к себе. В корабельную сеть он, что ли, полезет на ночь глядя? Или поиски декодера были только предлогом?

    Вообще говоря, расселение по трем разным, хотя и смежным, каютам в их случае сильно напоминает Наполеону процесс хирургического разделения сиамских близнецов. Вещи, чувства, отношения - все сплелось в сложный беспорядочный клубок, не распутать. Когда они успели так срастись?

    Вернувшись к себе, Соло сразу раздевается и ложится: спать хочется уже до невозможности, сил на анализ ситуации не осталось.

    На полу возле койки теперь валяются две пары ботинок - его и Габи.

   

***

    Наутро Габи заходит за ботинками.

    - Две раковины светились, а третья - нет, - жалуется она.

    Соло припоминает лиловое и голубое мерцание, которым была окрашена предыдущая ночь. Да, точно. Светились только две.

    - Вообще-то их нельзя сжимать, - советует он. - Просто на ладони держи.

    - Не давить и не кормить, - меланхолично бормочет Габи себе под нос.

    - Что? - недоумевает Соло.

    - Не давить и не кормить насильно. Ты мне про Курякина то же самое говорил, - Габи сдавленно хихикает.

    - Ну, считай, что это универсальный совет на все случаи жизни.  Следуй ему - и мир вокруг тебя заиграет дивными красками.

    Но раковина упрямо не желает демонстрировать дивные краски. Плевала она на все универсальные советы скопом. Габи встряхивает ее, сжимает, трясет изо всех сил. Раковина начинает светиться теплыми рыжими сполохами.

    - О, - радуется Габи, - заработало. Даже в кипяток совать не пришлось. Иногда нужно просто встряхнуть как следует.


	6. Chapter 6

На Шеате-1 группу А.Н.К.Л. ожидает встреча с аналитиками, сдача отчетов и прочее столь же вдохновляющее времяпрепровождение. Криокамера с телом Варги, по словам Уэверли, уже изъята со склада на Гельсе и доставлена на Шеат. Агентам предстоит еще встреча с фигурантом и, возможно, участие в допросах.

Шеф сообщает название отеля, в котором им предстоит поселиться. Это гостиница  средней руки: не столь роскошная, как "Гранд Отель Плаза", в котором они жили меньше месяца назад. Но вполне приличная. Номера Уэверли предлагает выбрать самим, на свое усмотрение.

\- Три одноместных? - говорит Илья с вопросительной интонацией, когда они входят в вестибюль гостиницы. 

\- Нет уж, - решительно возражает Габи. - Вчера я устала от этих бесконечных хождений туда-сюда больше, чем от всей предыдущей миссии. 

Соло кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Мы не настаиваем, Угроза, поступай как хочешь, но мы берем себе двухместный. Ты, так и быть, можешь селиться отдельно.

Жизнь вносит в этот план свои коррективы: свободных двухместных номеров в гостинице нет. Портье предлагает им на выбор либо три одноместных, либо общий трехместный номер. 

Соло и Габи смотрят на Курякина выжидающе, предоставив решение ему. И явно заранее осуждают его выбор.

Илья, не выдержав их молчаливого неодобрения и сдавшись, хмурится и говорит:

\- Ладно, берите трехместный. 

Соло уточняет у портье насчет кровати. 

Кровать модульная, - сообщает тот, - можно раздвинуть на три секции. 

\- На две и одну, - говорит Габи.

Илья кивает и идет к выходу на улицу.

\- Есть еще номер с нераздвигающейся кроватью, она шире. И балкон в том номере больше. Может, синьор еще передумает, - добавляет портье.

\- Синьор не может просто так взять и передумать, - громко произносит Габи. - У синьора принципы. Как он может передумать, когда еще не все нервы окружающим истрепал.

За спиной Ильи закрывается дверь.

\- Нечестный прием, я знаю, - пожимая плечами, тихонько говорит Габи. Раскаяния в ее голосе, впрочем, не слышится.

Соло отвечает ей лучезарной улыбкой. Нечестные приемы на то и нечестные, что они работают.

***

Перед входом в гостиницу, у стойки с рекламными проспектами и буклетами турфирм, торчит Каннингем. Сюда они летели в одном шаттле.  Обратным рейсом шаттл должен забрать с планеты двух сотрудников маркабского посольства - помощников военного атташе, чтобы те присутствовали в штабе во время маневров. 

Неизвестно, какие здесь дела у самого Дока, но он явно никуда не спешит. Держит веер пластиковых прямоугольников, с явным интересом разглядывает стереофото знаменитого 16-километрового вулкана -  совершенно нехарактерного для планет такого типа, но, тем не менее, существующего.

\- Почему самый большой вулкан на планете почти всегда называется Эребус? - завидев Илью, риторически вопрошает Док, явно продолжая какой-то внутренний монолог -  просто теперь уже вслух. - Насладитесь агломерациями кристаллов в подледном океане на Доппиета-1... Мы на какую-то из этих Доппиет садились аварийно два года назад... насладились по полной программе. Я теперь по-салмски все степени родства могу перечислить, кого, куда и в какой позе. И кто у этих кристаллов мать, и кто бабушка. Спасибо сержанту, просветил.

\- Как он вообще здесь оказался? - Илья задает вопрос, второй день крутящийся на языке. - На Маркабе?

\- Много будешь знать - скоро состаришься, - поучительно сообщает Док. - Его самого спроси при случае. - Но после секундной паузы все-таки сдается:

\- Он гражданин Маркаба. Его еще в детстве родители привезли. Лет в четырнадцать, не то в пятнадцать. Как это у вас говорят? Свалили за бугор?

\- Ясно, - пресекает неприятную тему Илья. - Можешь не продолжать.

\- Шеатский этап гигантского слалома в поясе астероидов... Экскурсия с тест-драйвом болидов... Про астероид анекдот знаешь? Встречаются салмец, шеатец и андромедец на астероиде после аварии...

Такое впечатление, что Доку просто нравится звук собственного голоса, а наличие слушателей - необязательное условие.

...

\- И тогда салмец говорит: мне ящик снаппена  и тех двоих обратно.

Илья вежливо усмехается. 

\- Вряд ли бы салмец такое сказал. 

\- Это смотря сколько он просидел бы один на астероиде, - ухмыляется Док. 

_ Рейд-группа маркабских ВКС десантируется на Рестен. Шаттл, который пилотировал сержант Дмитрий Кириллов (для сослуживцев - просто Микки), при посадке ловит плазменный залп противника и разбивается. У сержанта размозжено лицо, одна рука иссечена мелкими осколками, другая - распорота от кисти до локтя вместе с тканью скафандра. Вся приборная панель в кровище. По шаттлу продолжают стрелять. Он тащит из кабины Зака: тот слабо стонет и бессмысленно перебирает ногами, лучше бы уж не дергался и не мешал. Очнувшийся Фред таращится на сержанта, как на восставшего мертвеца. Микки оттаскивает парней в ближайший овражек, вручную поворачивает заклинившую турель, укрывшись за корпусом от очередного залпа, потом возвращается в кабину и стреляет по вражескому флайеру. Тот лопается огненным пузырем, но за секунду до попадания из его люка в разбитый шаттл летит плазменная граната.  _ __

__ _ Сержант приходит в себя на откидной койке в эвакуационном шаттле медслужбы. Коренастый врач в легком десантном скафандре  сорванным охрипшим голосом указывает, куда и как его положить, прикладывает к плечу инъектор, водит портативным полевым сканером, надиктовывает запись. Голос едва пробивается сквозь шум в ушах. Давление... пульс... Зрачки расширены, на свет реагируют, сочетанная черепно-мозговая травма...кости мозгового отдела черепа целы, кости нижней челюсти раздроблены, трещина в скулоорбитальном комплексе с правой стороны... Многочисленные рваные раны мягких тканей кистей и предплечий, значительная кровопотеря... Очнулся? Хорошо, лежи, не дергайся... _

__ _ Корабельный госпиталь состоит из нескольких палат, примыкающих к медотсеку. Сейчас госпиталь почти пуст. Парней из его группы выписывают одного за другим в течение нескольких дней. Сержант числится самым "тяжелым" и застревает в госпитале на пару недель. _

__ _ В принципе, все терпимо: руки подживают, в ушах шумит все меньше. Даже к устрашающей конструкции на челюсти можно привыкнуть за несколько дней. Хотя собственная голова напоминает сержанту заготовку, зажатую в струбцинах. Бракованную заготовку. Самое неприятное в его состоянии - даже не то, что рот почти не открывается, а непроходящий озноб. Сержант постоянно мерзнет даже в комфортном климате госпитального отсека. Видимо, последствия кровопотери, хотя она, вроде, давно уже восполнена. Наверное, просто что-то в голове. Холодно - и все. _

__ _ Когда на поле боя к раненому салмцу подходят в последнюю очередь, это понятно и правильно. При прочих равных он продержится дольше: и с большой кровопотерей, и без обезболивающих. Когда в госпиталь заглядывают сослуживцы, пришедшие кого-то навестить, сержанту, как правило, перепадает кивок, взмах руки, приветствие: "ЗдорОво, сержант!" Иногда приносят яблоки. Кто-то протягивает одно и ему. Микки крутит пальцем у виска, показывает пальцем на челюсть, выслушивает подколки и смешки. Это тоже нормально. Это поддерживает иллюзию общения. Полноценной, блядь, насыщенной жизни в коллективе. За последние восемь лет сержант Кириллов наловчился делать эту иллюзию чертовски убедительной. И для себя, и для других. И похер, что никто не помнит: яблоки он вообще-то не ест. _

__ _ Когда в медотсеке остается он один, иллюзия лопается, как кабина флайера при прямом попадании. И осколки в клочья рвут и самолюбие, и самообладание. К нему не заходит никто. На пятый день сержанту уже хочется повыть на три местные луны. Хочется, чтобы зашел хоть кто-то и сказал хоть что-нибудь. Пусть даже принес яблоко, которое он все равно не сможет жрать. Он согласен на него просто смотреть. Например, во время обеда: осточертевшая жидкая каша вприглядку с яблоком. _

__ _ Док заканчивает ежедневно мотаться вниз, на планету. Отпускает медбрата. И садится писать отчеты. Обычно врачи лезут к сержанту с обследованиями, каждый норовит сделать лишнюю томограмму там, где достаточно сканера. Микки уже научился  праздное любопытство пресекать и требовать внести снимки в медкарту. Каннингем не лезет, ему снимков сержантовой искореженной пасти, видимо, и так выше крыши.  _

__ _ Док видит его мучения с кашей и питательным коктейлем через носик поильника - и притаскивает банку мясного паштета. Садится на корточки, заглядывает сержанту в рот снизу вверх: так смотрят механики в разобранный двигатель. Цокает языком, чешет в затылке. Зовет в операционную, укладывает на стол под лампы и минут пять возится, ослабляя штыри и скобы. О чудо, рот теперь открывается на полногтя шире. Ложка, правда, по-прежнему не лезет. Зато пластиковый медицинский шпатель - вполне. Паштет заканчивается очень быстро. _

__ _ Док заходит раз в два-три часа. Его по-прежнему вызывают на Рестен, но уже не каждый день. Документации все не убавляется. Заглянув в палату, Каннингем садится на стул возле кровати и начинает трепаться обо всем подряд, не затыкаясь, как стая ополоумевших сорок. Сержант с трудом поспевает за причудливыми скачками докторской мысли. Он периодически угукает, подтверждая свою вовлеченность в разговор, но Доку, похоже, эти подтверждения без надобности. _

__ _ Однажды Канннгем делает паузу в монологе, перестает болтать, и Микки этим нагло пользуется: начинает мысленно рассказывать, как паршиво тут лежать одному. Док оказывается отличным слушателем: молчит, не перебивает, только похрапывает тихонько. Рука свесилась между стулом и кроватью. Сержант подставляет ладонь, осторожно придерживает клонящееся все ниже тело - и Каннингем плавно сползает на кровать.  _

__ _ Микки осторожно прислоняется боком и плечом: Док теплый, словно грелка. Сержант как раз заканчивает мысленный монолог, когда Док вдруг всхрапывает, садится на кровати и ошалело озирается по сторонам. Потом говорит: _

__ _ \- Ну ни хрена ж себе я отрубился! _

__ _ И, словно и вправду слушал, без паузы добавляет: _

__ _ \- Что, парень, херово тебе здесь лежится? _

__ _ \- Угу, - говорит Микки и энергично кивает.  _

__ _ -Угу, - передразнивает Док, скроив идиотскую физиономию, и начинает бессовестно ржать. Микки не то что смеяться, он на ширину ложки рот открыть не может. Остается только бессильно хрюкать носом, давя смех. Он последовательно показывает Доку кулак, средний палец, потом прижимает к лицу подушку, пытаясь заткнуть себе рот.  _

__ _ \- Сорвешь шины - выебу, - веско говорит Док, на всякий случай убираясь из зоны поражения подушки и ноги, которой Микки пытается его пнуть. _

__ _ Микки представляет себе эту картину: попытку силой поиметь салмца. Ха-ха. Пристроиться сзади, нагнуть, прижаться бедрами. Со спины, ага. Втиснуться внутрь. Клокочущий в горле смех уже перекрыл кислород, а шины на челюсти, кажется, доживают последние секунды. Но остановиться просто невозможно. Ну жутко же смешно. _

__ _ Док уже не смеется. Толкает его на кровать, кладет свою неожиданно тяжелую лапу - Микки помнит, как она выглядит: веснушки, рыжие волоски, коротковатые пальцы, широкое запястье с выступающей косточкой - ему на загривок, прижимая лбом к подушке. И держит. Микки сглатывает, давится, шмыгает носом - Док все не выпускает. Лежать неудобно, больно, шины могут сдвинуться. Жарко, наконец-то жарко. Лицу почему-то мокро от подушки. Когда он уже решает, что пора вывернуться из этого захвата, Док отпускает и все-таки ложится рядом. Микки отворачивается к стене. Док забрасывает руку ему на талию и легонько гладит по животу. _

__ _ \- Тихо, - говорит он. - Тихо. _

__ _ В этот раз Микки отрубается первым. _

__ _ Когда Док заходит в следующий раз, Микки на всякий случай отодвигается поближе к стене: вдруг тот присядет на край кровати, -  ни на что, впрочем, особо  не рассчитывая. И правильно делает, что не рассчитывает, потому что Док садится на стул, словно не заметив приглашения. Сержант предпочитает думать, что это какие-то заморочки насчет врачебной этики или там гигиены, а не сожаления о внезапной незапланированной фамильярности. _

__ _ Когда Док не приходит ни перед завтраком, ни после, ни за полчаса до обеда, у сержанта уже руки чешутся нажать кнопку вызова возле кровати. Но он ее и когда плохо-то было, ни разу не нажимал. Теперь это в его глазах и подавно выглядит хамством. Поэтому он сбрасывает Доку на комм: "зайди". _

__ _ Спустя полминуты получает ответ: "перебьешься"; еще две секунды спустя: "я внизу". Внизу - это значит, на планете. Сержант отправляет ему лаконичное: "паштет", - и смайл с огромными жалобными глазами. К ужину Каннингем приносит банку колбасного фарша рестенского производства и неизменный шпатель. _

__ _ С последствиями сотрясения и контузии организм справляется довольно быстро. Голова не кружится, в ушах не шумит, и сержант получает в полное свое распоряжение пульт от стереовизора. Он пытается читать, но прочитанное не оседает в мозгу, выветриваясь тут же. Включает какие-то фильмы - с тем же результатом. В конце концов начинает смотреть все подряд спортивные трансляции с Рестена. Некоторые виды спорта кажутся совсем уж экзотичными, но, втянувшись и уяснив правила, сержант становится заядлым болельщиком. В какой-то момент он переключается с трансляции синхронно-турбулентного планирования на первый попавшийся сериал. Тот оказывается на редкость идиотским, но при этом ужасно смешным. Смеяться нельзя, улыбаться тоже  не получается. И не хочется, чтоб застукали за просмотром такой лабуды. Появление Дока сержант замечает лишь тогда, когда тот начинает ржать на самом идиотском моменте. Микки стонет вслух и переключается на спортивный канал. _

__ _ Когда шины наконец сняты, Каннингем легонько гладит большим пальцем щеку сержанта, словно стирая следы от швов и рубцы от штырей. Проверяет, как зажило. Микки пытается улыбнуться. Такое чувство, что мимические мышцы вообще отмерли за время лечения. Верхняя губа предательски ползет вверх, обнажая клыки. Микки тут же смыкает губы, хмурится, дергает головой. Док убирает руку. Черт, спугнул. _

__ _ А потом, когда в медкарте стоит вердикт "здоров, пригоден", выясняется, что вся их рейд-группа сейчас в увольнении на планете и вернется только завтра к вечеру. Микки тащится к себе в кубрик, роется в вещах. Находит закатившееся под койку подвядшее сморщенное яблоко. Отряхивает и откусывает пару раз: после больничной каши очень даже ничего. Потом идет в трюм-доки посмотреть на новые флайеры и шаттлы, пришедшие взамен потерянных. Полчаса треплется с механиками. Вернее, слушает: челюсть словно заржавела, говорить неудобно, речь кажется невнятной. Да и какие у него могут быть новости?  _

__ _ В столовой съедает наконец, хотя и не без труда, нормальный обед. Потом не выдерживает и, не заходя в кубрик, топает обратно в медотсек. _

__ _ \- Пустишь переночевать? - спрашивает он с порога и улыбается, наплевав уже на клыки. Можно подумать, Док у него во рту чего-то еще не изучил за последние две недели. _

__ _ Каннингем смотрит пристально и въедливо, словно и вправду остались там неизведанные территории. _

__ _ \- Ага, ну да, теперь это так называется, - ехидствует он. - Полечите мне челюсть, покормите меня с ложечки, а то так пить хочется, что переночевать негде. _

__ _ \- Угу, - привычно отвечает сержант. И, спохватившись, что ему теперь доступны и более сложные словесные конструкции, добавляет: _

__ _ \- Главное, не с кем. _

\- Это смотря сколько он просидел бы один на астероиде... А вот еще есть анекдот про секс втроем, - все не может заткнуться Док. - Я как вашу троицу увидел, так он у меня теперь почему-то в голове и крутится.  Про "тогда тебя вычеркиваем". Не слышал?

Заткнуть Каннингема, как видно, - задача в принципе невыполнимая. Он явно из тех, кто будет трепаться даже на собственных похоронах. Шутки у него по большей части идиотские. С кем он явно нашел бы общий язык - так это с Марцелем, мелким пройдохой с Гельсы, давним приятелем Соло.

Илья терпит его еще минут двадцать - исключительно из уважения к нашивкам капитана медслужбы. Врач все-таки. И, видимо, неплохой, судя по отношению сослуживцев. Они вместе доходят до набережной, где прямо на мосту раскинулись торговые ряды. Док начинает отчаянно торговаться за лукошко каких-то местных ягод, попутно изложив всем, кто готов его слушать (а заодно - совершенно не желающему слушать Илье), рецепт отличной настойки на этих ягодах. Илья осторожно отступает на пару шагов и растворяется в толпе.

***

Вернувшийся под вечер Курякин замирает на пороге, окидывая взглядом номер. 

Две кровати сдвинуты, третья стоит отдельно, на расстоянии фута от них.

Илья подходит, коленом толкает кровать. Модуль с легким щелчком стыкуется с двумя оставшимися. Курякин наклоняется, будничными движениями поправляет матрас, простыню.

Соло вздыхает с облегчением - про себя. А вслух вкрадчиво спрашивает (хотя, честно говоря, больше всего хочет сейчас прикусить язык, скрестить пальцы и не дышать):

\- Это твое решение? Оно распространяется и… на все остальное?

\- Да.

Соло сейчас смущает лишь одно: если решение Ильи - исключительно результат того, что он повелся на ту примитивную манипуляцию днем в вестибюле гостиницы, то это чревато новым раундом нервотрепки для всех. Не завтра, так в ближайшем будущем.

\- Угроза, а позволь поинтересоваться, ты согласился на трехместный номер, чтобы не ссориться с нами? И сдвинуть кровати хочешь, чтобы Габи не сердилась? 

Илья вскидывает голову, гневно смотрит на Соло. Прямо-таки молнии глазами мечет.

\- А в первый раз ты передумал… то есть принял решение «все забыть», руководствуясь каким-то моральным кодексом салмца?

\- Нет никакого кодекса! – рявкает Илья. Но попыток отодвинуть кровать, слава звездному небу, не делает.

В это время из душа выходит Габи. Илья все еще сердится, сжимает кулаки, дышит, будто вагоны разгружал, но голос приглушает на полтона. И отворачивается к окну.

\- Но что-то такое в твоей голове определенно есть. «Это можно, это нельзя».  И оно не твое, а привнесенное. Мне просто интересно – так, для справки. Кто и что регламентирует твою сексуальную жизнь? Нашу жизнь, коль скоро это теперь касается и нас. Кто входит в список? Я, Габи, моральный кодекс? А ты в нем вообще-то есть, в этом списке? Пойми меня правильно, просто эти метания туда-сюда слишком раскачивают лодку. Реши уже, чего хочешь ты. 

\- Я решил, - говорит Илья и поворачивается, явно собираясь подтвердить свои слова действием, но не выбрав еще, каким именно.

\- Лично я уже ничего не хочу, - бурчит Габи, садясь на край кровати и сжимая ладонями виски. – Дайте мне экземпляр кодекса, я положу его под подушку и лягу спать.

Соло подозревает, что она сейчас выразила чувства всех присутствующих. Лично он после всех этих разговоров точно ничего уже не хочет. Даже распрекрасного Курякина, вернувшегося в лоно семьи. То есть вот прямо сейчас – не хочет.

\- Давайте спать, - говорит он. А про себя думает, что тоже не отказался бы от экземпляра курякинского кодекса. Точно ведь еще пригодится. 

***

Ночью Соло просыпается от того, что рядом с ним не спят Илья и Габи. И оба притворяются спящими. Пару минут он лежит тихо, наблюдая. Вечером он сдвинул Габи на середину кровати, а Илья устроился с другой стороны. Сейчас эти двое лежат лицом друг к другу. Обзор закрывает растрепанный затылок Габи. 

Наполеон осторожно кладет руку ей на бедро, задрапированное шелком новенькой пижамы.  За покупками они сегодня ходили вместе: восстановление гардероба, растерянного на просторах системы Шеата, было насущной необходимостью.

Габи вздыхает и чуть подается навстречу Соло; Илья вздрагивает и поднимает голову.

Соло сминает подушку, подсунув ее под локоть, и приподнимается повыше, подперев голову рукой. Пальцами другой руки он ведет по плечу Габи и чувствует тонкие ниточки шрамов, оставшихся после погони за Александром Винчигуэрра. Скоро эти рубцы изгладятся, исчезнут, но сейчас их еще можно ощутить.

С улицы слышатся голоса; из-за стены - ровный электрический гул какого-то прибора, обычно не улавливаемый слухом: различить этот звук можно только "зацепившись" за него,  поймав в фокус внимания. Точно так же Соло внезапно цепляет краем сознания звук дыхания Ильи: с чуть слышным то ли хрипом, то ли всхлипом на излете вдоха. А Габи дышит быстро и поверхностно, словно загнанный зверек.

И они с Ильей больше не притворяются:подрагивают ресницы, разомкнутые губы трепещут в какой-то доле дюйма друг от друга, почти соприкасаются.  Но это "почти" сейчас - как точки входа в гиперпрыжок и выхода из него. Между ними всего квант времени - и пропасть в сотни парсек.

Соло понимает, что может смотреть на это вечно.

Соло понимает, что умрет, если эти двое что-нибудь немедленно не сделают.

Эти два откровения борются в нем некоторое время, и в конце концов Наполеон не выдерживает. 

Он легонько - едва-едва - толкается вперед бедрами. И только в этот момент чувствует, насколько же возбужден. А ведь еще пару секунд назад ему казалось, что он согласен просто смотреть.

Движение Соло толкает Габи вперед, к Илье. Их губы наконец соприкасаются. Руки Ильи непроизвольно ложатся на плечи Габи, встречая, придерживая - словно хрупкую вазу. Все трое замирают, и Соло в этот миг кажется, будто он чувствует сквозь тонкое тело Габи биение сердца Ильи.

Наполеон вжимается лицом в затылок Габи, вдыхая запах волос, притирается бедрами к ягодицам, скользит рукой по талии, забираясь под пижамную куртку: кожа на ощупь почти неотличима от шелка, нагретого теплом ее тела. Маленькая грудь сама ложится в ладонь. Соло чуть сжимает пальцы и ощущает сквозь ткань - другой,  тыльной стороной ладони, костяшками пальцев, - твердую грудь Ильи. 

Габи выдыхает и чуть прогибается в пояснице, находит ступней голень Наполеона. Соло ведет ладонь ниже и понимает, что Илья и Габи лежат, не соприкасаясь бедрами. Черт возьми, они вот так же танцевали на вечеринке у Лаллы: строго соблюдая дистанцию. Соло тогда не вынес этого зрелища, сбежал на разведку в особняк. Но, видимо, билет возврату не подлежит, и этим спектаклем  все же придется насладиться сполна.

Нет, Курякин, конечно, волен мучить себя сколько угодно, но им-то с Габи такое за что? Эти двое хотя бы целуются - или так и застыли скульптурной композицией? Судя по тому, как вздрагивает затылок Габи, как в том же ритме едва заметно движутся пальцы Ильи на ее плече, все же целуются. 

Наполеон отстраняется на секунду, стаскивает с себя белье - черт, надо было всех принудительно раздеть еще вечером - затем осторожно тянет вниз пижамные штанишки Габи. Вновь ложится рядом, кружит пальцами по шелковистой коже вокруг пупка, ниже, еще ниже - и осторожно въезжает во влажное, ждущее тепло.

Габи коротко стонет в рот Ильи. Наполеон подается бедрами вперед - и попадает ровно куда надо, потому что Габи в этот момент отводит руку назад и направляет его. Наполеон плавно, очень плавно входит до конца; их с Габи слитые, спаянные тела смещаются вперед - и зазор между ними и Ильей исчезает. Как минутой раньше Соло чувствовал костяшками пальцев грудь напарника, так теперь он ощущает его напряженный член сквозь увлажнившуюся ткань белья. 

Кажется, Илью прошибает - их всех троих прошибает - током. Курякин вздрагивает всем телом, словно разбуженный, издает короткий горловой звук и разрывает поцелуй. Рывком садится на кровати, и Соло в первый момент кажется, что тот сейчас то ли уйдет вообще, то ли вскочит и начнет метаться по комнате. Но Илья остается сидеть, комкая простыню. Потом замечает это свое движение и сжимает руку в кулак, по-детски подворачивая вовнутрь большой палец. Вот только жест не выглядит инфантильно, не умиляет, а заставляет вспомнить, что эта рука скрывает в себе когти. 

Габи тянется, раскрытой ладонью проводит от локтя до кисти, заставляя его распрямить пальцы.

Илья поворачивается и видит Соло и Габи, слитых воедино. Одеяло отброшено, тела недвусмысленно прижаты друг к другу. Он моргает и на секунду зажмуривается, словно признавая свое поражение. И, окончательно проиграв самому себе: Илья-и-кодекс против Ильи-без-кодекса, один-ноль, -  переворачивается на живот, ложится ничком, упираясь лбом в подушку.

Он лежит совсем рядом, касаясь Габи боком и бедром. Та протягивает руку и кладет Илье на поясницу, Соло накрывает ее руку своей. 

Они жмутся друг к другу - словно тогда, на Гельсе, в поисках тепла.

           Габи гладит Илью по спине - просто гладит. Безо всякой эротической подоплеки. Она и не в курсе насчет... насчет  некоторых интересных особенностей курякинской спины, - вспоминает Соло. Да и не похоже, чтобы Илья сейчас оценил попытки раздразнить его таким способом.

Наполеон вздыхает и слегка царапает ногтями ягодицу Ильи.

\- Угроза, ты с нами? - спрашивает он. - Ты хотя бы посмотри.

Честно говоря, Соло грех жаловаться. Мыслей в голове не так чтобы слишком много, теплые волны растекаются по телу. Он продолжает едва заметно двигаться внутри Габи, слегка поддавая бедрами, она чуть подается ему навстречу. Досады на Илью нет, есть сочувствие, а  где-то внутри черепной коробки часть его "я" с некоторым злорадным садизмом наслаждается ситуацией. Что-то подсказывает: на этот раз Курякину не сбежать. Его удержат собственные принципы, ведь он подтвердил свое решение, сказав "да". Кажется, сейчас кодекс работает на них. Вот только ужасно не хочется сейчас вести психотерапевтические беседы, тащить с собой в постель весь этот ворох принципов, доводов и аргументов. Вечером всего этого и так было в избытке. Поэтому Наполеон просто легонько хлопает Илью по заднице раскрытой ладонью: решай сам. А Габи, подстегнутая этим его движением, шумно выдыхает куда-то в плечо Курякину.

Тот на секунду замирает - Соло чувствует, как напрягаются ягодицы под его рукой, - и медленно поворачивается к ним. 

Наполеон поверх макушки Габи очень близко видит его расширенные зрачки, вздрагивающие колючие кончики ресниц. Илья закусывает губу, потом непроизвольно облизывается, сглатывает. Избавляется от белья, кладет руку на бедро Габи, потом на поясницу Соло. Подтягивает их двоих вплотную к себе, прижимается.  Дышит глубоко и рвано: дыхание долетает до лица Наполеона.

Наполеон зажмуривается: лицо Ильи совсем рядом, расплывается в полумраке неясным пятном. Зажатая между их телами Габи вытягивается в струнку, стискивает бедра, сжимается на члене Наполеона так, что тот не может удержать стон. Кажется, стонут все трое, - понимает Наполеон сквозь шум крови в ушах.

Соло моргает, пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Илья смотрит почти умоляюще, и Соло уступает. Толкнувшись в последний раз, выходит. Садится на кровати, пережимает член у основания, давая себе остыть. Илья одной рукой тянется к нему, проводит рукой вдоль ствола, смыкает пальцы. Контраст между прохладными пальцами и раскаленной ладонью ошеломляет.

Габи переворачивается на спину, подтягивает выше согнутые в коленях ноги. Илья, не выпуская член Соло, сползает ниже, ложится лицом к ней - так, чтобы видеть.  

Смотрит завороженно, потом протягивает руку (Наполеон видит, как ходят желваки под кожей скул, как поблескивают на виске бисерины пота) - и осторожно, очень осторожно дотрагивается до нее кончиками пальцев. 

Наполеона подбрасывает, потому что курякинская рука на его члене в этот момент сжимается почти до боли, - это остро и обжигающе, - и резко скользит вверх-вниз, потом замирает.

Соло некстати вспоминает, как Илья говорил, что безо всякого чипа может вести одновременно два или три жучка. Теперь Наполеон безоговорочно в это верит, потому что, пока Курякин рваными движениями дрочит его член, пальцы другой его руки мягко касаются Габи совершено в ином ритме. 

Соло сам отталкивает руку напарника. Черт, он хочет видеть! И совершенно не хочет кончить прямо сейчас, а он уже на грани. Пот заливает глаза, по спине пробегает волна дрожи. Наполеон подносит к лицу руку, до боли закусывает костяшки: на пальцах вкус Габи.

Габи тянет Илью на себя, откидываясь еще дальше назад, раскрываясь. Илья опускается сверху, она направляет его рукой. Соло - взмокший, с трудом проталкивающий дыхание в горло, - сидит, прижимая к паху скомканное одеяло, пожирая их двоих взглядом. У Курякина вид безумца или лунатика - и у него самого, наверное, не лучше. Габи хрипло вскрикивает на вдохе, и Соло краем сознания мимолетно ужасается, что сейчас Илья сдаст назад. Но тот, кажется, уже не может остановиться, входит до конца, и Габи обхватывает его ногами. 

На мгновение они замирают, но Габи толкает бедрами вверх - и Илья начинает двигаться. Соло кажется сейчас, что он стал ими двоими, растворился в них, словно в объединенном на троих вирт-пространстве. Он чувствует скручивающуюся пружину внутри Ильи - и понимает, что тот уже близок к финалу, надолго его не хватит. Чувствует мучительно натянутую струну внутри Габи: слишком много ощущений, она слишком напряжена и не сможет кончить сейчас. Собственное возбуждение ощущается болезненно и остро и, кажется, плюсуется к ощущениям Габи и Ильи: перегружая каналы восприятия одной, толкая к краю другого. 

Соло вытягивается рядом с ними, на секунду притирается членом к движущемуся бедру Ильи, пачкая влагой, потом отстраняется и пережимает себя рукой.

Габи дышит-стонет со всхлипами, Илья начинает вколачиваться в нее уже совсем не бережно, скалится, рычит - и останавливается; руки подламываются в локтях, он опускается еще ниже, почти придавливая Габи. По спине его пробегает дрожь, он беззвучно ахает, а Соло, кажется, вслух скулит.

Несколько секунд спустя - пульс грохочет в ушах Соло, ведя отсчет, - Илья медленно сползает ниже, коротко вжимается лицом в живот Габи и откатывается в сторону.

Соло, как куклу, подтягивает Габи к себе, укладывает набок и входит в нее сзади. Ее тело мелко подрагивает, сердце колотится; Соло прижимает его рукой, как пойманную птицу, потом начинает поглаживать грудь. Медленно двигается внутри, успокаивая и успокаиваясь. Голова Габи запрокидывается, прижимается к его плечу: это Илья, придя в себя и отдышавшись, лег с другой стороны и теперь целует Габи, поглаживает ягодицы Наполеона. Потом его палец втискивается между половинок, осторожно нажимает на вход. Соло шипит и увеличивает амплитуду, так, что после каждого толчка палец Ильи слегка вторгается внутрь. Габи одной рукой зарывается в волосы Ильи, ее сведенные лопатки постепенно расслабляются. Наполеон убирает руку с ее груди и скользит пальцами ниже, раздвигает влажные горячие складки, ласкает. Слышит вздох Ильи и чувствует легкую дрожь его пальцев на собственном анусе. Габи начинает содрогаться, пульсируя на его члене - беззвучно, или просто весь ее голос ловит губами Илья. А Наполеон ускоряется, вскрикивает, глубоко насаживаясь на пальцы Ильи. От копчика вверх рассыпаются колючие золотые искры удовольствия. Он последний раз толкается бедрами и тоже наконец кончает, затопленный золотистой лавой - нежгучей, теплой, как нагретый солнцем песок шеатского пляжа.

***

\- У нас небольшие проблемы, - говорит Уэверли с такой неподражаемой интонацией, что становится ясно: это преуменьшение века. 

Соло начинает перебирать в голове возможные версии, и самая правдоподобная из них - отказ криокамеры. Либо оборудование было неисправно, либо они в спешке что-то неверно подключили - и сотрудников А.Н.К.Л., забравших со склада камеру, ждал в ней уже  не Гертон Варга, а его слегка подпорченный труп. 

Либо... камера вообще пуста?

Они вчетвером стоят в безликом помещении медкабинета, закрытая камера стоит возле стены. Уэверли откидывает верхнюю крышку, они обступают саркофаг и всматриваются - нет, все же не пуста - в лицо человека, лежащего под прозрачным колпаком.

\- Эксперты сказали, что это не Варга. 

\- Не совпала ДНК? - отрывисто спрашивает Курякин.

\- Не совпала. И не только. Рост и пропорции тоже отличаются.

\- Но мы прогоняли фото и видео через программу идентификации, - возражает Соло. - Совпадение было почти стопроцентным.

Он наклоняется ниже, всматривается в лицо лежащего.

\- Это не Люка!

Илья хмурится недоуменно, всматривается тоже.

\- Не Варга и не Люка, - подтверждает он.

Действительно, в криокамере перед ними - не Люка. Лицо то же самое, но... У любовника Лаллы на груди была татуировка. И он был... чуть крупнее, чуть мощнее... чуть старше. Самую малость. Человек в криокамере выглядит братом-близнецом Люки, но младше на несколько лет, если представить, что такое возможно.

\- Это Криштоф Варга, - внезапно говорит Габи. - Проверьте ДНК. Сетчатку и пальчики сверять, как я понимаю, бесполезно, если он вхож в клуб друзей Лаллы Рикс.

\- Криштофа ликвидировали в сорок шестом, - зачем-то сообщает Соло.

Габи дергает плечом.

\- А Гертон погиб в пятидесятом. И еще раз в пятьдесят первом. И напомни мне, в каком году его потом взорвали вместе с крейсером и еще  пятью сотнями человек на борту.

\- В пятьдесят девятом, - отвечает Илья.

***

Они сидят на неудобных стульях в соседнем с медкабинетом помещении. Соло и Габи спорят, пытаются апеллировать к  мнению Ильи. Тот отмалчивается. Соло до сих пор склоняется к версии, что клиника Лаллы могла наклепать десяток фальшивых Гертонов для отвода глаз, и лже-Люка - лишь один из них.  Габи, верная принципу Оккама, предпочитает исходить из того, что "близнецов" всего двое, и оба они - братья Варга. Ясно одно: настоящего Гертона Варги на Шеате-8 уже нет.

Через полчаса возвращается Уэверли.

\- Наша очаровательная леди права, - сообщает он. -  Экспертиза подтвердила, что это Криштоф Варга.

Габи энергично кивает, явно воодушевленная собственным попаданием в "десятку".

\- Но это не исключает вероятности существования еще нескольких двойников, - упрямо замечает Соло.

Курякин стоит, мрачно скрестив на груди руки.

\- А вы что думаете, друг мой? - обращается к нему Уэверли.

\- Мне все равно. Я просто жду, когда начнется мультфильм, - неожиданно произносит Илья.

Соло и Уэверли в изумлении взирают на него, а Габи вдруг сдавленно хрюкает.

\- Это фраза из детского вечернего шоу, - говорит она.  - Его у нас показывали несколько лет подряд, сразу после войны. Может, и до сих пор показывают. 

\- Да, - подтверждает Илья. - Значит, это было салмское шоу. Или какая-то его реплика. Там были капризный попугайчик, слишком хитрый лис и мальчик, которому они вечно морочили голову. А потом приходил какой-нибудь взрослый дядя или тетя, - он иронично косится на Уэверли, и тот усмехается, - объяснял всем, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, и показывал мультфильм. Но в процессе объяснения он всякий раз спрашивал: а вы что думаете, как правильно? Так вот, я не знаю, как правильно.  Предпочитаю не гадать по звездам, а дождаться информации от аналитиков.

\- Понятно, - резюмирует Соло. - Теперь мы знаем наверняка, что он считает нас зверушками.

\- Меня так вообще птичкой, - фыркает Габи.

\- Ну что ж, продолжим наше увлекательное шоу, - как ни в чем ни бывало говорит Уэверли. - Вот вам, Курякин, ваш мультфильм, - и он бросает Илье информационный кристалл. - Ознакомьтесь, все трое.

Когда они наконец расходятся, Габи громко и фальшиво напевает детскую песенку - видимо, из того самого вечернего шоу. На секунду Соло в ужасе представляет, что сейчас Илья включится, и они начнут петь дуэтом: каждый на своем языке. Но звездное небо милосердно к нему, и Курякин молчит. Молчит, когда входит в номер, молчит, вставляя кристалл в дешифратор. Габи тоже не поет больше. Пристроилась за плечом Ильи, заглядывает в вирт-окно.

Соло идет в душ, смывает с себя всю усталость и разочарование этого дня. Когда он возвращается, Илья как раз заканчивает считывать информацию с кристалла. И насвистывает себе под нос ту самую песенку.

 

-конец-


End file.
